


Coming Home

by ambyliz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has flashbacks, Bucky is an everything man, F/M, I just wanted to add more tags, Its just her hair, PTSD, Pietro Lives, Pietro low key hates you sorry, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sorry if that bothers you, Steve is secretly an ass man, The serum works differently on women, female super soldier, he wont forever, i'm not a scientist, oops threesome, past pietro/reader, reader has silver hair, she's the silver fox (not like the x-men though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Age of Ultron - You are a HYDRA assassin (Experiment 96, aka The Silver Fox) that was taken in the 1940's, experimented on, and cryogenically frozen, just like Bucky. After the events of CA:TWS, Bucky came back to the HYDRA facility and saved you. After you and he find out who you were before the war, you set out to find the Avengers.<br/>Steve and you don't quite get along at first, but that changes.<br/>Bucky doesn't quite like that.<br/>Just a story about the reader beating her past and moving forward....<br/>....oh, and there's lots of sex. </p><p>-I'm not great at summaries. And I don't claim to be a genius about timelines so --apologies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please, enjoy!

         “So your real name is Bucky?” She asks him as they sit in the minivan that they were currently living in. 

          “Apparently. They've been brainwashing us so we don't remember who we were before the war, before we were kidnapped.” She's confused. Before the war….she can't remember anything before the war. Occasionally, she’ll have dreams of a boy, about her age. She senses a familial feeling from it. She's always thought that he could be her brother. 

          “Well, soldier-” 

          “Call me by my real name!” He raises his voice. 

          “Bucky…” She corrects herself, cautiously. “It makes sense that ‘the winter soldier’ and ‘experiment 96’ aren't our real names. Wait, tell me how you found all of this out.” 

          “There was this mission. Kill Nick Fury. You know who he is, right?” She nods. “It went south. There were a lot of people on his side, people that HYDRA didn't account for. I don't even know if you could call them people. There was a woman, red hair, I think I remember encountering her on some old missions in Russia.” 

          “The Black Widow… I remember her. I was sent to kill some of her mentors a few years back.” She muses. 

          “She was there. And as we’ve traveled, I’ve been checking the news and-”

“Are you kidding me?! You wouldn’t let me pick up a fucking newspaper and meanwhile…” Bucky glares at her until she stops talking.

“I’m sorry, 96. I had to keep you safe. Anyway, Fury’s got a team now. The Avengers…that’s what they call themselves. There’s this man with a bow and arrow. This guy who seems normal except he's got this suit that lets him do just about anything. And then this guy with a magic hammer and then one who looks normal, but he turns into this massive green thing and-”

          “They sound ridiculous! What is this rag tag team of freaks?” 

          “And one more…Captain America.” 

          “Whoa…last I heard he was” 

          “Frozen in the ice. Yeah. That's what I heard, too, until I fought him. He's the one who called me Bucky. He knows me and I know I know him. We were close, I think, before the war. I saved him. I don't know why. I know I was supposed to kill him, but I couldn’t. HYDRAs compromised. I know that. They killed Pierce and fucked up Rumlow real bad. I just knew I had to get out, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. That's why I came and got you from the facility.” 

          “Where are we?” She finally asks. She's been wondering because it feels like they've been driving for hours today. This is the first day since Bucky took her from lab that he's spoken about anything. It's been almost 6 months they've been on the run, living in a van. Every time she asked a question, he yelled and told her to shut up and be grateful. 

          “We're in upstate New York. The Avengers facility is about 10 miles down that road. We need to get in.” 

          “You want to hurt them?” 

          “I don't know if I want to hurt them yet. But, I do know that they have HYDRA’s old files. Which means, they could have both of our files. We could find out what happened to us and who we were.” 

          “That sounds great. But, how do we get in there without being seen?” 

          “Well, we’re going to play it by year on that one…. But I need you to do something for me first.” 

 

 

          “Where did you get this money from again?” 96 asks as she opens the pack with the scissors in it. 

          “It was in one of the emergency bags from the lab. Just please, cut it off.” He grunts, sitting on a bench outside the convenience store. 

          “Okay, hold still.” She gathers the hair that she had put in a ponytail and cuts into in until it falls to the ground. “Face me.” She says. Bucky turns around and she starts snipping the hair around his face. “I'm almost done.” A few more cuts and she's finished. His face is clean-shaven and his hair is now short and neat. “Wow, Bucky.” She smiles at his appearance. He’s always been insanely beautiful, but right now, it’s a different kind of beautiful.

          “It's amazing what some grooming will do. Not all of us got perfection written into their genetic code.” He chuckles and her face falls. “Come on, it was a joke. You're more than that.” She quickly recovers and smirks. 

          “You think I'm perfect, soldier?” She grazes his arm with her fingertips. 

          “That doesn't work on me.” He glares and rips his arm away from her grasp. “And that's not my god damn name.” 

          “Then don't say anything about the way I look.” She pushes him against the car, roughly and keeps her hand on his chest.

          “You’re playing a dangerous game.” He puts his metal hand over her arm.

          “It's not one I haven't played before. And won.”

          “Not when it’s with me.” The fingers on his bionic arm dig into her skin, causing her to retract her arm. Before she can do anything her back is again the car and his hand is around her throat. Her feet are barely touching the ground. “I know you're pissed. You have every right to be. I know what they did to you. But, right now, I need you to trust me. Do you trust me? Can you do that?” He asks, loosening his grip. She nods, slightly. And just on queue, his lips crash into hers. This isn't the first time she and the winter soldier have indulged in each other, but it's the first time with Bucky. He's different. She can already tell from just the kiss. He pulls away far too soon for her liking. “We only have each other and I'm going to do all I can to keep you alive and safe.” Bucky steps back from her. “You're good?”

          “I'm fine. I'm sorry.” She admits. 96 knows that Bucky didn't mean anything. “I'm trying to be less defensive about it, I just…” 

          “It's okay, I know. I know it's hard to look in the mirror and be happy about what you see, trust me. But, you are beautiful, okay? Especially, on the inside, where it counts. I bet you were gorgeous before the serum, too.” He smiles, trying to cheer her up. It works, a little as her lips part in a tiny grin. 

          “Kiss me again, Bucky.” She demands and he chuckles, cupping her face and giving her what she wants. 

 

 

          “Excuse me, I need some help.” 96 calls over the guard who is standing in front of the Avengers facility. 

          “I'm sorry, miss. How did you find this place?” He asks her. Shit. That's a good question. Bucky didn't prepare her for that one. 

          “Um, my friend and I are camping out here and we’re lost.” 

          “Nice try. No one can find this place unless they're looking for it.” He grabs her arm. “You're coming with me.” 

          “Please, sir, I really don't know where I am and I can't find my friend and I'm scared. I walked a long way to get here and I need to find her.” She brings out the water works. The man seems uncomfortable. But, he's distracted, which is the point. She's not sure how long Bucky will take to get the files. 

          “Okay, miss. Please, don't worry. How about I grab you a map of the campground. This place isn't on the map, but I can show you where it would be and you can make your way from there, alright?” She nods and he runs into the building. 

          Something feels wrong. It's been almost twenty minutes since the guard went inside. It shouldn't take this long to get a map. She worries that Bucky’s been caught. But, she soon hears his voice. 

          “Run! 96! Run!” Bucky screams. She takes off in the direction they came and she sees him right behind her with robot-type things on his tail. They keep running, but soon the robots stop chasing them. What? 

          “Are we safe?” She asks Bucky. 

          “I'm not sure. Let's just get to the car.” 

 

          “Stark.” Tony answers the phone. The man on the other side of the phone tells him that the winter soldier broke into the Avengers facility. He stole his file, the file on experiment 96; the Silver Fox, and Steve’s tracker. Tony knows that means he’s coming to find Steve. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and himself are currently in one of the safe houses after a dangerous mission. Everyone is enjoying the little vacation. The man tells Tony that the robots are currently in pursuit of the Winter Soldier and a silver haired woman they believe to be the Silver Fox. Tony calls off the chase. He knows they'll see them soon. They fax over the two files to see exactly what they are looking at. 

          “Alright, everyone, gather ‘round. I've got some news. Cap, promise me that you will listen all the way to the end before you do anything.” Steve nods as they all stand around Tony and wait for him to talk. “Avengers facility was broken into just now.”

            “Who?” Steve asks, narrowing his eyes.

            “The Winter Soldier.” Tony says, deadpanning. “Steve. Remember? You promised me you’d listen until I was done.”

            “Is he okay? Did they capture him?”

            “No, he got away.”

            “What the hell?” Banner exclaims. “One guy against a bunch of professionally trained guards and he got away?”

            “I told them to call off the chase.” Everyone gapes at Tony. “Look, Barnes stole the file on himself, the Silver Fox, and Steve’s tracker. He’s coming here. Actually, they’re both coming here.”

            “The Silver Fox? He’s working with her?” Natasha furrows her eyebrows.

            “I’m sorry, who is the Silver Fox?” Cap asks, confused.

            “I guess you wouldn’t know who she is, she hasn’t traveled under our radar yet.” Natasha shrugs. Tony grabs the file off the printer and hands it to Steve.

            “Real name: (Y/N) (Y/L/N), from Boston, taken forcibly into HYDRA labs at age twenty-one….70 years ago?! So she’s either a 95 year old assassin or-”

            “They’ve cryogenically frozen her, just like they did with Barnes.” Banner contributes.

            “She was the first and only woman the serum was tested on.” Natasha shakes her head. “It didn’t have exactly the same effect.” Steve looks back to the file.

            “When sent through a woman’s cells the serum had a different effect, granting the same skills, but not the same look.” Steve looks at Natasha to further explain. Clint steps in, instead.

            “She became dangerously beautiful.” Clint crosses his arms.

            “What?” Steve asks.

            “The serum made her into every man’s dream, every man’s final dream, that is. She’s just as strong as you and Barnes, but she doesn’t look it. That’s why she’s so dangerous. HYDRA used her as a secret weapon, seduce men, and then kill them while they were at their most vulnerable. They called her ‘experiment 96’ but when someone said Silver Fox because of her hair, it just stuck.”

            “Have you encountered her previously, Barton?” Thor raises his eyebrows.

            “Not, personally, no.” Clint smirks. Natasha walks over to Steve and grabs the file.

            “This is her, pre-serum.” She takes out a photo and hands it to Steve. He examines it, closely. She was already gorgeous. He couldn’t tell too much about her eyes with the black and white picture other than they were really pretty. Her (y/h/c) hair fell a little below her shoulders and smile was already bright.

            “Christ, I can’t imagine her post-serum.” He hands the photo back to Natasha as she hands him another one.

            “Take a look.” _Holy shit._ Steve thought to himself. She still looked like herself, just a little different. Her face was a little more angular. Her hair is, true to her name, silver and longer than before. Her skin glowed and she obviously got a bigger bust and a smaller waist. But, Steve couldn’t stop looking at her eyes, they didn’t change them.

            “Why is Bucky with the girl, now?” Steve wonders.

            “I guess they knew each other and he didn’t want to leave her. Maybe, they’re friends.” Bruce tries to put an optimistic spin on things.

            “Or maybe, I’m sorry to think such terrible things, Captain, but maybe he wants to kill you once and for all.” Thor admits, sadly.

           

    

          Once in the car, Bucky hands 96 her file.

“This is it, kid. This is you.” She grabs it and opens it. “Well, come on, read it to me!”

            “My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” It flies so comfortably off her tongue, it’s like she can remember saying it. “I lived in Boston and I had a brother named Henry! I knew it!” She feels, excited to know that her dreams were memories. “It says here I was working on the same training base as my brother. I kind of remember that, answering phones and giving orders, things like that. Somehow, I ended up in Italy…wait, I think I remember. I was scared of losing Henry and I snuck on the plane that brought him to his base. Henry found me as soon as we landed and told me that he was telling his sergeant and I was going home. I ran. I think that’s when HYDRA got me. Hey! Did you know they call me the Silver Fox?” _(Y/N)._ Now she knew what Bucky was talking about when he just _knew_ that was his name. She knew. “Tell me about you, Bucky.”

            “James Buchanan Barnes. I guess that’s where they got Bucky. I lived in Brooklyn and enlisted when I was twenty- one. I was captured and experimented on, but Captain America saved me. Steve. Steve Rogers. We were friends.” He sighs. “Don’t be mad at me, but I stole his tracker device.”

“You did what?!” She exclaims.

“I have to find him. I remember being on a mission, I was holding onto a train. He was trying to help me and I fell. But, I didn’t die. I think that’s when I lost my arm. HYDRA found me and replaced it. Everything makes sense now.” Bucky finds a photo in the file of he and Steve. His eyes water.

            “Bucky?” (Y/N)’s voice rings. He’s so happy to have a real name to call her. “It’s okay, I understand why you took it. I’m with you. I’ve always got your back.” She smiles. “Thank you, James. Thank you so much. Thank you for doing this, I feel real.” She leans over the middle console and hugs him in an uncharacteristic way. He tries to think of a time that she ever touched him besides when they were intimate. Even then, it wasn’t loving; it was simply to scratch an itch. He hugs her back, running his flesh hand through her silky hair. “Do we have time?” She pulls away from the hug and pouts.

            “I’ll always have time for you, doll.” He grins, placing his lips on hers, gently. True to her nature, she deepens the kiss and only breaks away to take off her pants and her shirt. Bucky takes the time to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his jeans and pull them down to his mid-thigh. As soon as she sees he is ready, (Y/N) climbs over the console and straddles him, kissing him once more. He runs his metal hand down her back and squeezes her backside. He knows she loves when he used his metal hand to touch her. She reaches between them and starts stroking his length. They know each other’s bodies so well; they are so good at this. As she sinks down onto him, the atmosphere changes. It’s not the Winter Soldier and Experiment 96 getting their rocks off with each other. Bucky and (Y/N) are just expressing how much they care about each other. She lifts her hips and sinks back down. She starts picking up the pace, but Bucky wraps his arms around her. “Slow down, (Y/N).” She stares at him. “Just feel it.” He lifts her, slowly, and brings her down. Her little whimpers are music to his ears.

            (Y/N)’s never noticed how beautiful his eyes are. His blue irises enrapture her as he slides in and out of her. The building in the pit of her stomach gets stronger as Bucky hits that spot inside of her again and again.

            “Mmm…Bucky.” She groans out.

            “I got you, baby-doll. Let go.” She does just that as she spills into her. They both stay still and connected as their breathing evens.

            “Well, Bucky, let’s get dressed and find the Avengers.”

 

            “C’mon, Cap. Stop pacing. It’ll be alright.” Clint offers.

            “I just don’t want anyone getting hurt. I want Bucky back so much, but what if I can’t get him, just the Winter Soldier?” Steve sighs, plopping down into the sofa and rubbing his face with his hands.

            “Hey, we don’t know. Look, I’ve got my extra strong tranquilizers set up. If anything goes wrong, I’ve got him. I’ve got them both.”

            “And what of the girl? What if she’s filled his head with lies about us. About me.”

            “Steve, stop thinking the worse, we don’t-”

            “They’re here.” Tony walks in. “Thermal radiation detected two bodies making their way towards the house. What do you want to do, Cap?”

            “Hide. You guys hide. Barton, stay close, though. In case you need to take down the woman.”

            “You’re aware he might need to take down your friend, right?” Natasha reminds him, but is ignored.

 

            “They have to know we’re coming, Bucky.” (Y/N) tells him. “The guards probably called him or something. So please, just keep a level head.” She squeezes his hand and he smiles at her, but she senses the trepidation in him. Bucky turns the door handle and is surprised when it’s open.

 

            Steve’s heart jumps when he hears the door open and close. He hears footsteps slowly walk into the foyer and then into the living room where he was sitting. Bucky walks into the room with (Y/N) and Steve stands.

            “Buck…” He says, incredulously. Steve can’t believe his best friend is here, again.

            “Wait.” This is when Steve notices (Y/N). She’s shorter than he thought and the pictures don’t do her justice. “Where are the other people?” Steve decides to play dumb.

            “It’s only me here, Ms. (Y/L/N).” He keeps a polite, if not aloof, tone.

            “With all due respect, Captain Rogers,” She gives it right back to him with a smarmy look on her face. “That’s bullshit. There are other people in this house. For one, I can hear someone breathing over in the corner there.” She points towards the big chair in the corner where Steve had instructed Clint to wait. Barton stands and puts his hands up, one of which is still holding the bow.

            “He’s trying to kill me.” Bucky whispers.

            “No, James, he-” (Y/N) tries to convince him otherwise, but Steve cuts her off.

            “Bucky, it was never for you. I don’t trust her and neither should you. What has she told you about me? What did she tell you about the Avengers?”

            “Hey!” (Y/N) snarls at him.

            “Traitor.” She recognizes the anger rising in Bucky.

            “Bucky, you’re my best friend. I don’t want you dead. I want you back. What have you _done_ to him?!” Steve turns him ire on her.

            “Stop lying!” Bucky starts to charge at Steve. (Y/N) quickly steps in front of him.

            “James.” She puts her hand on his chest and he grabs her wrist with his metal hand. “Bucky.” She whispers and his hand tightens, crushing her wrist and she can’t help, but yelp. She hears bow and arrow guy come up behind her.

            “Do you need help?”

            “No. It’s fine.” She turns her attention back to Bucky. “Hey, Bucky, you’re not in danger. I’m here. You don’t need to fight him, James. He’s not a threat. He’s your friend.” His grip on her wrist loosens and the pain gets worse. It’s definitely sprained.

            “Get away from him!” Steve pushes her away from Bucky and the anger, as quickly as it left, returned. Using his bionic arm, he backhands Steve into the wall.

            “Now would be a great time to use those arrows.” (Y/N) says to Barton. Not a second later, she heard the swoosh of air the arrow produced and Bucky was down.

            “They’re pretty powerful tranquilizers. He could be out for a few hours.” Clint comments.

            “What the hell is going on?!” Tony exclaims as he, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce walk into the room.

 

            “I’m okay, Dr. Banner, really.” (Y/N) insists as he wraps her wrist. “Look, I’m really sorry for causing all this trouble. Bucky just wanted to see his friend and you scared him.” She looks at Barton. “I understand why you felt the need to protect yourselves, but stuff like that triggers him. He’s been through a lot, as you may know.”

            “We know what he’s been through! Don’t talk to me like I don’t.” Steve grunts from the sofa.

            “Did I miss the part where I offended you, Captain America?” (Y/N) stands in front of him.

            “Oh, just the enormous amount of people you’ve killed over the span of 70 years. No big deal. You’re just a HYDRA assassin. Excuse me, for not offering you a beverage as soon as you walked in.” He responds, sarcastically.

            “You know Bucky’s made more kills than me, right?” She raises her eyebrows at him.

            “He’s traumatized! He was brainwashed!” He stands up, inches away from her.

            “Oh, and I wanted to be apart of HYDRA?! Right?! I offered myself up to be tested on?!” (Y/N) isn’t intimidated by his size.

            “What did you lose, Ms. (Y/L/N)?” He spits at her. “Looks to me that you just gained assets.” He smirks at her body. (Y/N) attempts to remain cool, remembering what Bucky said earlier that day. She takes a look at the other avengers. They are gaping. Perhaps. Steve Rogers isn’t usually a dickface.

            “I _highly_ suggest you stop there, Captain. Like it or not, I’ve spent the last seventy years of my life with him. I know him and he trusts me, he trusts me more than you, right now and you need to understand that.” She tries to calm her voice.

            “You need to leave.” He huffs out.

            “Like hell I am going anywhere without Bucky.”

            “You don’t get to call him that!” He says through his teeth. “He is a soldier, a real one. He just didn’t know what side he was fighting for. What are you? You’re just a little girl with a grown-up body.” He grimaces at her. She can’t stop her hand from going into slap him. Steve sees it coming and grabs her wrist. He snorts. “Super soldier, huh? Bullshit. Just another helpless dame.”

“Um…language…” Clint coughs under his breath. Steve lets go of her wrist and she immediately socks him right in the nose.

            “Shit!” Tony exclaims. Steve is holding his nose as it bleeds.

            “Then fight me, you star-spangled bastard.” (Y/N) growls. Steve looks murderous.

            “Okay, this ends now!” Natasha bellows. “Rogers, sit the hell down. (Y/L/N), come with me, let’s go sit in Barnes’ room.”

            “Natasha, are you kidding me-”

            “With all due respect, Cap. Shut up.” Clint shakes his head. Natasha leads (Y/N) out of the room. “What just happened to you? I’ve never seen you talk to anyone like that.”

            “You don’t understand, Barton. This is Bucky. This is my best friend.”

            “I get it. You’re not the only one who’s lost someone. But, Barnes has been tortured and brainwashed, just like you said. The one person who understands that is (Y/N). We don’t know what happened to them, but I saw how they interacted. She had almost calmed him down and if you hadn’t interfered, I wouldn’t have had to sedate him.” Steve rolls his eyes at Clint. “Forget it, be an asshole.” He leaves the room.

            “Cap…” Tony says, delicately.

            “What? Are you going to scold me, too?” Tony puts his hands up, defensively.

            “No, ‘course not. I just wanted to know if you called dibs on the girl? See, she hit you, so you get to call it first and-”

            “Tony, no. I’m not touching her. No one’s touching her. She’s leaving and Bucky’s staying. That’s final.”

            (Y/N) curses herself as she sits beside an unconscious James, stroking his hair. She tried so hard to maintain control, but when he commented on her looks for the second time, she lost it. Did she really have to punch Captain America in the face? Now, they all think she is dangerous and that’s why Black Widow and bow and arrow guy are watching her.

            “Natasha.” (Y/N) looks up at her. “My name is Natasha Romanoff.” She smiles, warmly at (Y/N).

            “And I’m Clint Barton. They call me Hawkeye around here.” He chuckles. (Y/N) likes them, immediately. They trust each other. “I apologize for the things Steve said, he’s never like that. It doesn’t excuse it, but-”

            “Thank you, Mr. Barton, but the apology would mean a lot more coming from Mr. Rogers.”

            “Clint.” He reminds her. “I’m sure he’ll apologize. He’s a good man.” (Y/N) just hums.

            “I’m sorry about hitting him. I…well, obviously, I meant it, and I’m just not use to controlling my temper and I-”

            “(Y/N), Steve was out of control. Any person in their right mind would’ve hit him.” Natasha walks over and puts her hand on (Y/N)’s wrist. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asks about her injury.

            “I’m okay, I swear.” (Y/N) answers, truthfully. Natasha takes her hand and squeezes it, but doesn’t let it go. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

            “Because I understand you.” Natasha answers, truthfully. “You must be starving. Come eat something.” She beckons her.

            “I want to be here when he wakes up.” (Y/N) answers.

            “Can I bring you something?” (Y/N) thinks about it, then nods.


	2. "Tolerating" Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up and you basically spend this whole chapter blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted the first chapter last night and it got a really good response today so I figured why not post more :) Enjoy! And please, tell me what you think in the comments, I'd love to hear your feedback!

As Bucky stirs, he sees the mop of silver hair next to his chest. He runs his hand through it and (Y/N) brings her head up.

            “How’re you feeling?” She asks, carefully.

            “I’m okay…Damn it, (Y/N), I messed this up. I didn’t mean to-”

            “Shh! It’s okay. No one’s mad at you.” Bucky notices her wrist.

            “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I hurt you.” He admits, sadly.

            “You didn’t, James. I’m just fine.” She smiles and it lights up the whole room. It’s then that he sees bruises on her knuckles on her other hand.

            “Who did you hit? Not me, right?” Bucky lifts his hand and feels his face.

            “No!” She laughs at him. “Not you. Um, your friend…Rogers and I…we got in a fight after you went down and he said…no, um, I just got too defensive and I hit him. I’m sorry, James. I really am, sorry. I’ll leave if you want-”

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa! You’re not going anywhere, doll. Steve will understand, he understands what I’ve been through, there’s no way he’ll be mad. Do you like everyone?” Bucky asks. “Are they trustworthy?”

            “I think so. I really like Natasha. And Clint. He’s the bow and arrow guy.” She grins.

            “Ah, the one who shot me down?” Bucky jokes with her and she laughs.

            “How about I go get Steve for you?” He nods, shyly.

            “You don’t think he’ll be pissed?” (Y/N) shakes her head once more and opens the door to get Steve. As soon as she walks out, she sees him.

            “He wants to see you.” She says, trying to keep her venomous tone quiet so that Bucky doesn’t hear. She walks past him to find Natasha.

 

            “Hey.” Steve says, warmly as he walks into his room. He waits for the raft of shit his friend is about to give him.

            “Steve!” He exclaims, happily as Steve sits down on the chair beside the bed.

            “You sound much more like old Bucky. Are you feeling better?”

            “It’s all a process, but I definitely remember you, Steve. You’re not mad at us?” Bucky asks. Steve’s confused.

            “Buck, why would I be mad at you?”

            “Well, I tried to attack you and (Y/N) hit you.” Bucky sighs. “Steve, she’s been through so much, please, she’s a really good person. Don’t be mad at her for hitting you. I don’t know what provoked it, but I know (Y/N) and she gets a little hotheaded sometimes. She apologized, right?” He’s serious. (Y/N) didn’t tell him that he totally asked for it.

            “Look, Bucky, she didn’t tell you everything. I…I started it. I said that she didn’t know you and that she was just a pretty face. I deserved the punch in the face. If anyone should be apologizing, its me.”

            “Why would you say that to her? I know you don’t know her, Steve, but she’s really important to me. Did you tell her to leave? Is that why she asked me if I wanted her to go?” Steve can barely look at his friend. “Get her in here.” Steve just looks at him. “You heard me! Get her in here.” Steve leaves the room and goes to find (Y/N).

           

They walk down the hall together, silently. (Y/N) is still fuming and her blood is boiling from just standing next to him. They finally reach Bucky’s room.

“I got her, Bucky.” Steve says, quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me the things he said, (Y/N)?” Bucky asks.

“I didn’t want to cause problems between you and your friend. Whatever he said to me is between him and me. You shouldn’t get in the middle of it, James.” (Y/N) explains.

“Steve, you need to apologize to (Y/N) for everything you said and-”

“No! I do not want his fake apology.”

“And I don’t want to give it to her.” Steve grumbles.

“Please, you _wish_ you could give it to me-” Steve’s eyebrows rise as Bucky breaks it up.

“Stop! What is _with_ you two?” He yells, exasperated. He studies his friends. They’re standing next to each other, but still an abnormally large distance apart. Their arms are crossed, tightly, over their chests. Their beautiful features are pinched into scowls. “For two people who couldn’t have more in common, you two are killing me.”

“Seriously, Bucky? What do I have in common with the grandma-haired, cold-blooded assassin?” He scoffs in (Y/N)’s direction.

“Like I want to be compared to the perpetual tower of moral incorruptibility. Oh, wait, shoot, what’s the other word for that, oh, yeah,the _virgin_.” She spits the word like it’s dirty.

“That’s enough!” He shouts, getting out of bed and wobbling a little. They both lunge toward him. “No. Do not touch me. You two need to work this out. I know you will like each other if you just give it time.” They both glare at each other. “But until then, I beg you to just…be nice…be nice until you mean it.” (Y/N) pouts, huffs, and leaves the room.

“Jesus.” Steve grumbles, flopping down in the chair.

“She’s usually not this spirited. Maybe, it’s you, Steve. Maybe, you’re bringing out a passionate side of her.” Steve looks up at his friend and scoffs.

“I’m sure that’s it, Bucky.” He shakes his head. “So are you and her like….I don’t know, are you guys-” Steve babbles and blushes.

“Wait, Steve, was she right? Are you still a virgin?” Bucky asks, his eyes wide.

“When would you have expected me to have done it? I was an asthmatic bag of bones up until the war and after the serum, I was kind of busy and since I was unfrozen, I don’t know, I just haven’t found the right girl.” Steve looks down, embarrassed. “Have you? Since the war?”

“Yeah.”

“With (Y/L/N)?”

“Her name is (Y/N), Steve. Yes, but its mostly just a convenience thing. That sounds rude, but it is what it is. She’s the only woman I saw on a regular basis. Plus, she’s gorgeous and she’s amazing in bed, in case you were wondering, and I know you were.” Bucky smirks at his friend.

“I was _not_ wondering, Buck.” Steve says, defensively.

“Of course you were. I’m not blind, jerk. I saw you checking out her ass.” Steve’s entire face turns beat red. “Lighten up, Stevie.” He punches him in the arm. Steve’s heart warms at his old nickname. Bucky is in there.

“Buck, it’s so good to have you back. And I wanted to thank you for saving my life, even though you were trying to kill me. It took a lot of strength for you to overcome the programming and I’m proud. And I promise, I’ll try with your friend. I know it’s going to take a while to get you completely back, but you’re here. And I missed you.” Steve and Bucky hug and they both feel an onslaught of emotions they don’t want to show.

“I’m here, Steve. I ain’t going anywhere.” Bucky slips into his old Brooklyn accent, reminding Steve of home.

 

            “I made you some tea.” A deep voice pulls (Y/N) out of her reverie. She looks up to see Thor handing her a steaming mug.

            “Thank you. You didn’t have to do-”

            “I am aware. I simply wanted to.” He smiles, politely and sits down across from her. All of them are sitting on a circle of couches, Natasha and Clint at either side of her.

            “So…is HYDRA after you?” Tony asks, bluntly. Natasha shoots him a look. “I’m sorry to be impetuous, but we need to know, if we’re going to be ready for an attack.” He explains.

            “No, Mr. Stark, I completely understand. To tell you the truth, I have no idea. James came to me about 6 months ago and said that we weren’t safe. I was about to go out on a mission in Siberia and he caught me before I left. He seemed different. I’d only known him as the Winter Soldier and as that, he was cold and stoic. He said HYDRA is compromised and now was our time to escape.”

            “If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you try to escape earlier?” Bruce wonders, aloud. Once again, Natasha sends a glare in his direction. “I’m sorry, that’s-”

            “No, no. It’s okay. Um..” (Y/N) rubs the back of her neck. “It’s complicated. After I received the serum, no one was quite sure how I would react to it. They poked and prodded me for weeks on end. When they finally figured out what I could do and how I could be of use, they talked about how everyone in the world was wrong. They were the good guys. The ones that would be responsible for making earth the superior planet to all others. It was bullshit. I knew it. James knew it. They threatened us with death, at first.” She visibly shakes, remembering everything. “After the first few kills, death feels like a reward. So they change it up. ‘ _Experiment 96, you have two options; proceed with your mission as commanded or this city of civilians will be bombed.’_ “ She mocks the cold tone they used. “Once they learned about ECT, everything changed. Shock after shock after shock until you didn’t remember who you were, much less, what you cared about. The only person I was able to form a bond with was James. About one or two times a year, we were sent on missions together. I didn’t understand what I had lost until he gave me my file. Even my name was a lost memory, but now…” She tries to hide her smile.

            “Did you see the photo of you pre-serum?” Natasha asks, touching her shoulder. (Y/N) faces her quickly and shakes her head. Natasha gets up and brings the photo over to her. (Y/N) studies it and grins.

            “I think I remember this day. It was my 19th birthday. My brother and our friends were taking me out. My mother had just bought me this dress and it made me feel so damn pretty. I lost my virginity that night.” She laughs, forgetting she’s in a room full of people. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I…that was probably too much information…”

            “T.M.I., we call those, nowadays.” Tony smiles and manages to lighten to entire mood. “You must be tired, how about we show you to a room? Unfortunately, we only have the extra one that Bucky is in, do you have any problems sharing with him?” Tony wiggles his eyebrows and manages to cause (Y/N) to blush.

           

            Steve is happy. For the first time in a really long time, he’s genuinely happy. Bucky is back. As he walks by the laundry room, he takes off his shirt, which had a few spots of dried blood. Steve stops by Bucky’s room to say goodnight, but when he opens the door without knocking, he’s faced with a must different scene than he’d anticipated. One hand covers her groin while the other clutches her breasts.

            “What the fuck, Rogers?!” (Y/N) screams. He notices Bucky in the corner, laughing. Steve is so thrown off, he literally can’t move or say anything. Her eyes are wide as saucers as she gapes at him. “Get out!” She points at the door, leaving her chest uncovered and Steve can’t help, but to sneak a peek before he shuts the door and catches his breath. He hears voices in the room, (Y/N)’s voice is louder than Bucky’s. _Big surprise._ He thinks to himself. He hears the door open and Bucky appears, shutting the door behind him.

            “Wow, Steve. You had to peep on her?” Bucky laughs.

            “I really didn’t mean to, I-I-I swear. I should’ve knocked. I’m sorry-” Steve stutters.

            “Relax! She’s fine. She’s overdramatic as anything.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “But, tell me.” He leans in. “What did you think?” He raises his eyebrow.

            “Jesus Christ, Buck! I didn’t see-” _Actually I did see and I’m currently trying to conceal the after effects of what I just saw._ Steve is grateful for the tightness of his jeans and compression shorts.

            “Oh, do _not_ lie to me. From how red your face is, I know you saw _everything_.”

            “ _Goodnight_ , Bucky.” Steve shakes his head and walks away, trying to will the heat away from his face.

           

“He totally saw everything.” Bucky grins, evilly, as he closes their bedroom door.

            “Fuck off, asshole.” (Y/N) spits, climbing into bed in just a thin, white t-shirt.

            “Wow…what about him makes you so angry, kotyonok(kitten)?” He snickers, using the nickname that she _hated_. It put him above her, like she belonged to him or something.

            “Don’t fucking call me that.” She swats at him as he climbs into bed next to her. “And really, think about it, the real question is what about him _shouldn’t_ make me angry?”

            “I was getting a much different impression when you were staring at his abs.” Bucky places himself on top of her.

            “I wasn’t staring-” She scoffs.

            “(Y/N)…” He kisses her neck, softly. “I know you were looking at him.” Bucky pulls the shirt over her head and discards it on the floor. He moves the kisses down to her chest.

            “James, stop. I’m not some little girl with a crush- _ah_!” She gasps as he bites down on one of her breasts.

            “No. No, you’re not a little girl, (Y/N).” He moves down until he’s hovering over her dripping mound. Bucky spreads her legs and touches her gently. “Tell me, are you wet from my kisses or from watching Steve watch you naked?” She’s pissed because she knows she was ogling Steve. How could anyone resist? He is absolutely gorgeous, but (Y/N) still doesn’t like the guy. All thoughts fly from her mind as Bucky starts sucking on her clit.

            “Oh my god…” (Y/N) throws her head back.

            “Imagine if you looked down between your legs right now and you saw blonde hair instead? If you saw Steve’s face instead of mine? Wouldn’t you just love it?” He pants against her thigh and then dives back in. Just as she’s about to come, he stops and flips her onto her front.

            “What the fuck? Why did you- _oh_!” She screams as he slams into her, holding his weight above her.

            “Imagine it, (Y/N). Imagine I’m Steve. I know you want it to be. You want his fist in your hair. You want his breath in your ear. And you want his cock in your tight little cunt.” He pounds into her as she tries to quiet herself down. She’s so close and again he stops.

            “No!” She yells and his grip on her hair gets tighter, causing her to let out a whine.

            “Say it. Tell me what you want.”

            “I want you to make me come.” She whimpers.

            “No. Say what you really want, (Y/N).”

            “Ah! I’m imaging your cock is his.”

            “Who’s?” Bucky slams back into her.

            “Steve’s!” He keeps up his pace and brings her to her climax. “Fuck! Yes!” She moans, without meaning to. Bucky empties himself into her and flops down next to her. “I fucking hate you.” (Y/N) slaps his chest and turns away from him.

            “You love me.” He whispers, switching the lamp off and flopping back into bed.

 

            Steve comes back from his run to see Bucky eating breakfast and chatting with Tony.

            “Well, no good can come from this duo.” Steve ascertains as he grabs a banana.

            “Oh, Bucky here was just telling me about your peep show last night.” Tony chuckles and Steve immediately feels his face heat up.

            “You’re such a punk.” He pushes Bucky.

            “Speak of the devil, do you guys know where she is? I heard her get up, but I haven’t seen her.” Bucky asks.

            “Natasha showed her the weight room, I think she’s in there blowing off some steam.” Tony states.

            “That’s putting it lightly.” Bucky mutters, under his breath.

            “Now’s a good of a time as ever to apologize.” Steve declares as he heads towards the weight room.

 

            She can’t believe Bucky did that, that he made her say those things about Steve. _Stop thinking about him!_ She punches the bag over and over again, but visions of Steve keep plaguing her mind. She wants to lick every single inch of his perfect torso. _Damn it!_ She thinks and lands another left hook.

            “You know you’re punching with the wrong hand.” She looks towards the door and sees Steve leaning again the frame. _Why is he always shirtless?_

            “Excuse me?” She pants.

            “You’ve obviously got a nice left hook, I mean, I felt it. But from the way you stand and how your shoulder moves when you throw it, I think your right hand is dominant. And, your hips aren’t grounded enough.” He adds, stepping closer to her.

            “Wow, so you call me helpless damsel, perv at me, and now you’re telling me I can’t fight?” She scoffs at him, offended that he even suggested that she was a subpar at this. “You know I was an assassin, right? This is sort of what I was made for.” (Y/N) punches the bag, again. It was keeping her from tearing his head off. _Or jumping him_. Her subconscious reminds her.

            “I believe the word I used was ‘dame’.” He points out, jokingly. “You’ve since proved that that is not the case, (Y/L/N). I’m sorry about last night, but I wasn’t perving.” (Y/N) finds herself disappointed. She cares if he thinks she’s attractive or not. “And I’m not saying you can’t fight. I’m saying, whoever trained you did you a disservice. Can I help?” She wants to say ‘no’. But, if this can really help her, she’ll do it. She nods, slightly. He steps behind her and grabs her right arm, she jumps from the unexpected contact. “First, relax. You’re tense.” His lips are so close to the back of her neck, she can feel his breath just like Bucky said last night. She does as he asks as well as she can manage, with him standing so close behind her. His hands slip down to her hips and he holds them tight. “Alright, land the left hook.” He says and she does. She can already feel the difference.

            “Whoa…that feels so much better.” She laughs, incredulously.

            “You get more power behind it when your hips are grounded.” He tells her. “You said ‘I was an assassin’ does that mean you’re not anymore?” He surprises her with that question. His hands are still on her hips, the heat from his palms burning into her skin.

            “I don’t want to hurt people, Captain. I never did. James gave me an escape and I never want to go back there.” (Y/N) states. She can hear Steve smile behind her.

            “Land the right hook.” He whispers and she does. The bag swings, viciously, more than it has all morning. “Wow, I really wouldn’t want to be on the other side of that.” He laughs. She turns around and looks at his nose. There’s just a little bruise on the side.

            “Sorry about your nose. I shouldn’t have done that.” She admits, shyly.

            “No, I’m sorry. I said some pretty awful things to you. I know it’s not an excuse, but he’s my best friend and I was so worried and I couldn’t wrap my head around the idea that he really didn’t know me. And when I heard he broke into the complex, I just couldn’t think that this was Bucky.”

 

            Steve tells (Y/N) the truth about why he was so mad at her.

            “James never wanted to hurt you. He just wanted our files and he stole your tracker because he wanted to find you. He does know you. That’s the reason he got us out. Because he met you and he knew that he knew you. It’s hard to explain, but our memory comes back in little pieces. He didn’t know exactly how he knew you, but…I’m not explaining it well, but that’s what it is. And he’s going to have issues like what happened yesterday. They treated him worse than they treated me, that I know.” She quakes at the awful memories, but quickly recovers. “Anyway, there wasn’t anything I could do to stop him from breaking in, even if I wanted to. James is stubborn as hell.

            “That is true.” He concedes. “So let’s start over, (Y/N).” It’s the first time he’s said her name and he likes it. He notices her small smile. “What?”

            “You said my first name.” _She’s adorable._ (Y/N) didn’t strike him as the cute type. Sure, she’s sexy and tough as nails, but he wasn’t thinking cute. But, when he hears her giggle, that changes. Her eyes light up so beautifully that he knows no serum could’ve created them. By watching movies, Steve understands how beauty standards change. What was attractive at a certain time may have not been in the past or may not be in the future. But, (Y/N) has timeless beauty. She has doll-like features with her large eyes and small nose and mouth. Her body is slim, but has just the perfect amount of curves, which were very noticeable in her skintight pants and sports bra.

            “We’re friends. Friends call each other by their first names.”

            “Steve.” She tests out his name and he’s already in love with the way it sounds coming from her mouth. “I know James calls you ‘Stevie’, though.” Steve laughs, loudly, before realizing something.

            “You can call him ‘Bucky’, you know, right? I was an asshole when I said that you couldn’t call him that.”

            “I guess, after you said that, I felt like I was encroaching on your relationship. I don’t want to get between you two or anything.” She stutters, nervously.

            “Believe me, you’re not. I think Bucky and you have an entirely different relationship than Bucky and me.” He jokes, but immediately regrets it because it was sort of inappropriate, but to his surprise, she laughs.

            “That was a good one, Rogers. I didn’t think innuendos were your strong suit.” She tips an invisible hat to him. “Can you show me more? Who knows what else I’m doing wrong..” Steve will do anything to get his hands back on her.

            “Show me your kick.”

 

            Two and a half hours later, (Y/N) and Steve are sweaty and exhausted, but she is thrilled to have improved her skills.

“I feel like I’m about to die, but damn it, this is the best I’ve felt in a while.” She grins, widely, taking a huge gulp of water and then handing the bottle to Steve.

            “You’re a fast learner. Why didn’t they teach you all this stuff at HYDRA?” Steve asks, genuinely curious.

            “I’m not sure, honestly. I guess, when you’ve got a gun, punching and kicking with your dominant arm is not a necessity, especially with the target’s pants around his ankles.” She smirks and Steve blushes. “Okay, come on, Steve, fight me, for real.” She takes off the wrapping on her hands and puts her fists up.

            “No, (Y/N), we are not fighting. We’re both tired, come on, let’s go eat some lunch.” He suggests.

            “Please.” She widens her eyes and juts out her lower lip just subtly enough to make it appear like a coincidence. She sees his resilience wavering.

            “Fine. Fine! But, you tap out if you’re hurting, please.” _Oh, so he thinks he’s going to win. We’ll see about that._ (Y/N) thinks, deviously.

            “Put up your dukes, Captain.”

 

            _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Her mind keeps repeating as Steve has her pinned again. The last two times she’s been able to get out of it, but this time he’s got both of her wrists in one of his hands and the forearm of his other arm pressing against her throat. She’s going to have to tap out soon, but she thinks fast and brings her legs up to wrap around his waist, throwing off his balance. (Y/N) is able to get on top of him, holding her legs tight around his sides and his wrists in her hands. She can tell how tired he is and in any other case, he’d probably be able to get her off, but he taps out. (Y/N) smiles, victoriously. Before she can let out a witty remark, she feels something against her ass. _Is that…?_ _Holy shit._ Captain America has a hard-on. She looks down to confirm her suspicions.

            “(Y/N), I’m sorry, I didn’t…It-it-it doesn’t-” Something in her snaps and she’s not in control of what happens next.

            “No. It’s okay. Let me help.” She whispers.

            “H-help?” Steve gapes at her. Without any other words, she leans down and presses a kiss to one of his pecs and then the other. He doesn’t say anything else because he understands. As she kisses down his torso to his abdominal muscles, she waits for him to stop her, but he doesn’t, so she keeps going. When she gets to the top of his sweatpants she looks up at him for permission. Steve gives her the slightest nod and her fingers are hooked into the sides of his pants, pulling them down to his knees. (Y/N) brings her attention back to his appendage and she bites her lip to suppress her excitement. _It’s so big and he’s not even fully hard yet._ She looks up at him again to see his dilated blue eyes watching her every move. She wraps her small hand around him and places the lightest kiss to the head.

 

            Steve cannot believe what is happening. (Y/N) (Y/L/N), the Silver Fox, an ex-assassin is staring right at his erection and looking at it like it’s the holy grail. When she fists her tiny hand around him, he feels like he has actually died and gone to heaven. Then her perfect lips press a soft, sweet kiss on his tip. No one’s ever done this to him before, but he doesn’t want to make that obvious. (Y/N) runs her tongue, along the underside, from the base all the way to the head before taking him fully into her mouth.

            “Shit…” He curses, rudely and his hands fly into her hair, intertwining his fingers with the silky, silver roots. He’s careful not to push on her head at all, but he wants her to do it again. Thankfully, she is able to hear his silent plea and takes him into her mouth again, sucking hard. She keeps sucking and repeats the motion, stopping every so often to give him a sweet kiss or lick. Soon she adds her hand to the equation and he knows he’s done for. “(Y/N), fuck, I’m gonna-”

            “Do it, come in my mouth, Steve, please, I need you to.” She puts her mouth back on him and moves more vigorously. His hands tighten in her hair and he grunts as he reaches his peak and lets go. (Y/N) slows her movements, but doesn’t stop. She continues to milk him and even after he’s fully flaccid, placing kisses to this thighs and hipbones. Steve doesn’t know what to say as he lays there, panting. Does he thank her? Congratulate her on a job well done? She pulls up his sweatpants and leans back on her haunches, just staring at him. He has to say something, but he just sits up and stares back at her, unable to form a sentence. Her face is pink and flushed, her hair is a wild mess from his hands, and her pupils are blown. He’s not totally clueless, he knows that means she’s turned on, but he doesn’t even know if she wants him to touch her. Sure, she just sucked him off, but for all he knows, that could’ve meant nothing to her. She looks so gorgeous and flustered, all he wants to do is kiss her and make her feel the things she made him feel. (Y/N) finally stands up.

            “I-I-I’m so sorry, Steve. I don’t know what came over me…I…I have to go…” She sprints towards the door.

            “(Y/N), wait!” He yells, but the door is already closing behind her.


	3. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

(Y/N) is able to hide in her room with a book until Bucky comes in to tell her that dinner is served and that they all eat dinner together. She follows him and sees two seats open; one across from Steve and one across from Clint and next to Natasha. (Y/N) wants to run for that seat, but Bucky, being the little shit he is, takes it and leaves her between himself and someone she hasn’t met before.

            “Hi, you must be (Y/N), I’m Sam.” He smiles, brightly at her.

            “It’s great to meet you.” She gives him her best fake smile and takes her seat across from Steve. She can’t even look at him. (Y/N) is still so frustrated from her encounter with him, every movement she makes reminds her how turned on she was and still is.

            “(Y/N), Steve, what were you doing in the fitness room for three hours?” Bucky asks, sarcastically, earning him a glare from both parties.

            “When I heard she was in there working out, I went to apologize. After that, I helped her perfect some offensive maneuvers. Bucky, did the person who gave your training only work with one of your arms?” Steve answers smoothly, and quickly changes the subject. She breathes a sigh of relief to herself and tries her best to eat the food that’s put in front of her, but the ache between her legs is so uncomfortable, she can barely taste anything.

            “You doing okay, doll?” Bucky’s voice is in her ear. His tone tells her that he is genuinely concerned. She nods, quickly and turns her attention back to food. While everyone else chats (Y/N) alternates between staring at her plate and her lap. Bucky had told her about control. Clearly, he should’ve known that her anger wasn’t the only thing she has to control. She basically sexually assaulted Captain America. Sure, he could have stopped her, but…. _what man would…_ She thinks, crudely.

 

            Bucky is cracking the whole team up, just like the old days, Steve laughs, externally. He’s not able to fully feel his appreciation for his team’s warm welcome to his old friend because of the quiet little minx sitting next to him. She nearly killed him with the way she brought him to his first orgasm, not self-served. He will never be able to get those eyes out of his head. She seems to regret it, though. (Y/N) won’t even look at him, but he can’t stop looking at her. Even before she ‘helped’ him out in the gym, he’s never been effected by a woman this much, not since, Peggy. He’s itching to touch her and he’s trying to quell the raging erection he has, under the table.

            After dinner, Tony and Clint are getting their asses handed to them in a game of poker with Natasha. Bucky, Thor, and Bruce sit and watch the first Star Wars, the start to Bucky’s modernization. They wanted (Y/N) to watch it with them, but she excused herself, saying she was tired. Steve figures this is the perfect time to talk to her. As he attempts to leave the room, Sam stops him.

            “Okay, maybe you have them convinced, but not me. What’s up?” He asks.

            “Nothing’s wrong, Sam.” He says with minimal conviction.

            “Something _is_ wrong and it’s got to do with Ms. Silver Fox.” Sam adds a hip jut to represent her curves.

            “We didn’t get off on the best foot and things are just a little weird now.” _Not a total lie_. Steve thinks to himself. “She means a lot to Bucky, so I need to try.” Steve means that. He has to at least get them to a civil place. Sam nods at him and Steve goes to Bucky and (Y/N)’s room.

            He hears something, but doesn’t barge in like he did last time. The door is open just a crack and he can see her on the bed. _Don’t look inside. Don’t look inside._ But, his curiosity gets the best of him as he peers into the room. _Holy shit._

 

            (Y/N) can’t remember the last time she did this, but then again, she’s never been so damn worked up before now. She lays face down on the bed, naked, with her ass in the air and her fingers between her legs, trying to give herself some relief. She thinks about how Steve looked when he fell apart beneath her, about how she pulled that orgasm from him. And right now, she can’t feel the guilt because the image of Steve’s fingers replacing her own is driving her literally insane. His name falls from her lips, repeatedly. (Y/N) is getting so close to feeling relief when a strong hand grabs her wrist and stops her.

            “Bucky, please. Okay, you were right. I’m hot for Steve Rogers. Now, please just finish me off or let me finish myself.” She begs. His hand glides up her back in such a slow, shy, and gentle motion, she almost can’t believe its James.

            “How hot?” _That’s not fucking Bucky!_ She turns around and attempts to cover herself up, but he grabs both of her wrists. “Tell me, (Y/N). How hot are you for me?” He’s serious. He’s 100% serious, he wants an answer. She is on the verge of not being able to breathe. “Hey, come on, look at me.” (Y/N) does just that and his deep blue eyes are like a balm for her.

            “Touch me and find out.” She casts her eyes downward, reiterating her point. But, instead he leans up over her and gently kisses her. _This is new._ She thinks to herself. His lips are soft as they mesh with hers. She can’t help, but moan into his kiss. He’s so skilled and she’s honestly surprised and impressed. His tongue glides across her own, so gently, she hardly feels it at all. Steve laces their fingers together and brings her hands up on either side of her head. Soon, his kisses move off of her lips and down her jaw.

            “You’ve been driving me crazy since you got here.” He chuckles against her breasts, kissing each one, tenderly.

            “Good crazy or bad crazy?” She asks, sincerely. Though, her heavy panting masks the sincerity of it.

            “A little bit of both.” He answers, truthfully. “Well, I figure it’s my turn to drive you crazy.” Steve licks a line from hipbone to hipbone.

            “Good crazy or-”

            “Shut up, (Y/N).” He smiles at her and for once, she listens, submitting to the feelings he’s giving her. “I’m going to thank you, properly now.” She isn’t sure exactly what he means, but she soon figures it out, when he licks a hard line up her slit and she nearly hits the roof. She looks down and sees his boyish grin and fights the urge to drag him up for more kisses. (Y/N) settles on fisting her hands in his blonde hair and pulling his face towards her core again. Steve obliges and starts flicking her clitoris with his tongue. “Does it feel good?” Steve looks to her for assurance. _He’s so adorably shy._ (Y/N) can’t quell her face-splitting smile. She grabs his face and pulls him up, wrapping her limbs around him and kissing him once more.

 

            And there he was, thinking what happened in the gym was heaven. (Y/N) has those beautiful legs wrapped around him and is kissing him like her life depends on it. What he can’t get over is the absolutely stunning smile that graced her features when he was between her legs. Few things rival that sight. He knows, at this point, she is as desperate as he is and he wants to get her off.

            “(Y/N), I’ve heard that the best position, I mean for what I want to do, if you want to do that…is…I can lay back and if you sit on my face, I’ve read its more likely for you…for uh-the woman…to have a-…to come.” _C’mon, Rogers, man up._ He thinks to himself. Why can’t he get out a simple thought around his woman?

            “Steve, you don’t even have to ask.” She kisses him, quickly, and flips them over. He grabs her thighs and drags her up so she’s kneeling over his head. As he sucks on her most sensitive parts, he can’t help, but admire the view he has. Her flat, toned stomach leads up to her perky, supple breasts. Steve runs his hands up her sides and drags them back down, scraping his fingernails, lightly, against her heated skin.

 

            _How is he so good at this_? (Y/N) asks herself as Steve goes to town on her. She starts to slowly grind herself back and forth on his face, little gasps falling from her mouth.

            “Steve, please…” She isn’t even sure what she’s asking for, the sensations are becoming too much. His hands, which are resting on her backside, come forward and grab hers. She looks down and meets his gaze. His eyes are lust-filled and undeniably beautiful. Steve holds her hands as he doubles his efforts, causing (Y/N) to hunch over and grab his hair. “Fuck! I’m so close, Steve, please, please…” She doesn’t beg during sex, but she will do anything to come right now. In a completely uncharacteristic action, he smacks her behind, somewhat lightly, and it sends her over the edge. Her shudder-inducing orgasm goes on and on. Steve brings her down, kissing her inner thighs, tenderly. (Y/N) moves down his body and looks at his face. His lips are red, swollen, and glistening. Steve’s gaze hypnotizes her. He’s regarding her in a way that Bucky never has after sex. She can’t look away, but it’s intimate, it’s too intimate, so she leans down and kisses him, deeply. His large hand cups her cheek as he returns the kiss, passionately. (Y/N) pulls away and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

            Again, they both aren’t sure what to say so (Y/N) settles with laying her head against his chest and nuzzling into him. His arms come around her and trace abstract patterns into her back. She laughs to herself at the fact that he’s still fully clothed while she’s completely naked. (Y/N) isn’t sure how much time has gone by, but she feels so comfortable, she doesn’t think she’d even be able to get up if she wanted to. She begins humming a tune, she doesn’t know the words, but the melody has been stuck in her head for a long while, since Bucky took her away from the brainwashing.

            “I love that song.” She hears Steve’s voice and lifts her head to look at him.

            “What is it called? What are the words?”

 

            Steve’s heart breaks as she asks him what the lyrics are to the famous song from the Wizard of Oz. He knows how awful it was completely transitioning into another time frame, but he can’t begin to comprehend the brainwashing.

            “It’s called ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’.” He tucks a strand of silver hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows furrow and her lip quivers. When she looks back at him, her (y/e/c) eyes are glistening with tears. “(Y/N)…”

            “Can you sing it to me? Please? I need to know how it goes.” She pleads with him, laying her head back on his heart.

            “Sure, kid.” He runs his hand through her hair, softly. As he starts singing it, he can hear her breathing hitch, slightly, and feel her heart beating faster. The song obviously holds some great significance for her. Not long after he begins singing, she’s singing with him. He backs off a little and listens to her voice. It’s gorgeous and it sounds trained. “Did you sing…you know, before?”

            “I don’t know.” She sighs. “I think this was my dad’s favorite song. I think something bad happened to him.” She hides her face in his shirt. “I’m so confused. I just have these random memories in my head of a headstone and flowers and crying and I don’t know, I can’t put anything together. Bucky has you to put the pieces together for him. I don’t have anyone. I don’t have someone that knew me before a-a-and, I just don’t want to be confused…” He has a feeling that she didn’t break down like this often.

            “I know, I know. I’m here. Bucky’s here. This entire team is here for you. We can dig deeper into your past and see what other information we can find, okay? But, don’t think for one second that you’re alone, (Y/N).” Steve holds her tight, willing her to believe that he’s here for her.

            “You’ve known me for about two days, Steve.” She whines, adorably.

            “And look at where we are already. In case you were wondering, I don’t do this. I don’t…do things with girls…” He blushes. “…that I just met. You’re special.”

            “Yeah. It’s called a serum-enhanced appearance-”

            “No!” He says, louder than he means to, causing her to jump a little. “I’m sorry, but don’t say that. It’s not about the way you look. It’s about who you are. And who you are is beautiful. Who you are is strong and determined. You’re caring, whether you want to admit it or not.” She laughs a little and he’s happy he is able to cheer her up. “(Y/N), what are we doing?” He implores. Steve needs to know before they take this any farther. As she lifts up her head to answer, they hear footsteps approaching the door.

            “Quick! Get up and pretend you just walked into the room!” She whispers and pulls the blankets over her shoulders, pretending the be asleep. The door opens and Bucky appears.

            “Steve? What are you doing in here?” Bucky questions, looking down at (Y/N). Steve panics, but then sees her water bottle sitting on the bedside table.

            “(Y/N) left her water bottle in the gym and I wanted to return it. I knocked, but she didn’t answer, so I assumed she was asleep and I was just going to drop it off and then leave and-”

            “Christ, Steve. Relax. You’re even more uptight than I remember.” Bucky laughs, sitting on the bed, carefully. He starts removing his shoes and socks. “Did I do good tonight? I really like everyone and I really want them to like me.”

            “Of course, Buck. You had them eating out of the palm of your hand, just like old times.” That brings a huge grin to his friend’s face, but as quickly as it appears, it goes away. He now sits with a contemplative look. “What’s up?” Steve inquires, moving in front of him.

            “I can’t stay here forever, we can’t.” Bucky looks over at (Y/N). “I mean, soon you guys will have to go back to the city and I don’t know exactly what we do.” He puts his face in his hands and sighs.

            “Buck, you know that (Y/N) and you would be welcome to train at the Avengers facility. You could just train, you could teach classes, you could do paperwork, work in the lab, and honestly, after a while, you could go out on missions. We could go out on missions. Bucky and Steve avenging the world, wasn’t that always the goal, since we were kids?” Bucky looks up to his friend with so much adoration, Steve believes he will burst into tears any second.

            “You really mean that?”

            “Yes, Bucky. I’m with you to the end of the line.”

 

            (Y/N) finds it hard to keep pretending to be sleeping while Bucky and Steve have their moment. She feels like she’s eavesdropping. Finally, Steve says goodnight and Bucky starts undressing.

            “Hey, baby-doll.” Bucky pulls on her toe that is sticking out from under the blanket. This causes her to giggle and flip over to face him.

            “Hey.” She yawns and stretches her arms, willing him to believe that she was asleep.

            “I want to talk to you about something.” _Oh, god. He knows. He knows._ “What’s the plan? After this? You know we can’t stay here forever.”

            “Well, um, I think I’d like to do what I can to find my family…or find where they are buried.” She reminds herself, sadly. “But, I’m totally with you, we can go back to the city with them.” Soon after finishing her sentence, (Y/N) realizes what she has revealed.

            “HA! I knew you weren’t really sleeping!” He points at her. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), were you pretending to be asleep so you didn’t have to speak to Steve?” Bucky jokingly glares at her.

            “No.” Her face flushes pink. “I just, I was about to…sleep, that is, and he-”

            “Are you stuttering?” Bucky gapes at her. “Who are you and what have you done with (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”

            “I don’t know, mister. Maybe, I can help you find her. What’s she look like?”

            “Well, she’s got a smoking body, really gorgeous hair, and a sweet, sweet face.” Bucky gets closer to her and she starts to get nervous. Steve and her have made it to third base, but there’s been no discussion. Somehow, she doesn’t feel like sleeping with James would be right. “But you know, the number one way to distinguish her is this…” He nearly gets on top of her and whispers in her ear. “Her big ole’ boner for the star-spangled man with a plan, eh?” He chuckles.

            “Bucky!” She pushes him off of her and he practically cackles. “You’re real funny, James.” She rolls her eyes.

            “Sleep tight, myshka(little mouse).” (Y/N) smiles at her old pet name.

            “You, too, zvezda moya(little star).” She beams, tracing the pattern of the red star on his metal arm. Bucky leans over and gives her a soft kiss on the side of her mouth before lying on his back and falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.

 

            Steve is up earlier than normal this morning. He slept better last night than he has in a long while, his dreams filled with long, silver hair, (y/e/c) eyes, and incredible kisses. As he slips some sweatpants and a t-shirt on, he hears weird clanging coming from the kitchen. _Who else is up?_ He thinks to himself. Paranoia kicks in. Steve grabs his shield from under his bed and stalks, quietly, out of his room. As he approaches the kitchen, he hears no more clanging, but there is a continuous sound that he doesn’t recognize. He turns the corner fast and nearly crashes into (Y/N) who jumps and drops a bowl on the floor.

            “Steve!” She exclaims, picking up what she has dropped. “Thank God, it didn’t spill.” She continues whisking whatever is in the big metal bowl.

            “What are you doing?”

            “I’m making breakfast.” She turns her back to him. “I know you guys aren’t big on cooking, but I figure its something I could do. I thought pancakes were simple enough.” She smiles over her shoulder, whisking away. Steve would have never associated the word ‘domestic’ with (Y/N), but here she is, her hair in a bun, big shirt on, and an apron tied around her neck and waist. He grins at the sight because she looks picturesque. “What?” She turns her head and questions his staring.

            “Is that my shirt?” He finally notices, moving closer to her so there’s only a small space between her back and his front. (Y/N) shrugs, turning back around.

            “Bucky and I really don’t have a lot of clothes with us. I just got it out of the laundry room. If you want it back, I could always just take it off.” Steve can _hear_ her smirk as she presses her backside into his groin. He slides his hands onto her hips and groans.

            “You’re actually trying to kill me, woman.” She quickly moves away from him, turns to face him, and glares. _What?_ _Oh, shit! She is…or was…an assassin. She had to seduce men to kill them._ “Shit…(Y/N), that’s not what I meant, I’m sorry, you know-”

            “Gotcha!” She laughs, pouring the mix onto a pan and picking up a spatula. “You’re too gullible, Captain.” He steps behind her, wrapping one arm around her from the side.

            “And you’re bad, little miss Silver Fox.” He whispers in her ear and slaps her rear, playfully. (Y/N) giggles.

            “Mmm.. do it again, Captain, please.” She urges him, but he withdraws from her.

            “You’re incorrigible, (Y/N).” He shakes his head, kissing her on the cheek and moving to sit down at the breakfast bar. She grabs his hand and pulls him back to her, wrapping her arms around his waist. Steve cradles her head and inhales her scent. She smells like cinnamon and maybe vanilla. He knows that in their safe house, the only soaps they have are the generic flowery kind. This must just be the way she smells. He hears her sigh and can detect that it’s not a content one.

            “You asked what we’re doing…” She pulls away and turns her focus back on the pancakes. “I’m not going to pretend I don’t…feel things for you, Steve, but I have to be honest, I don’t know what it means and I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t know if I ever dated before. I want to be what you want, but I’m not sure if-”

            “(Y/N), look at me. We’ve known each other for about five minutes. The only thing I’m sure of now is that I haven’t been this happy in….ever. I’ve never been this happy. Before yesterday, I had only ever had feelings for one woman. It was a woman that I lost forever. I didn’t think I would ever feel that way again. But, here I am, with you. We don’t have to have everything figured out right now. Just promise me one thing?” She takes her eyes off of the stove to look up at him. “Come back to the city with me? And please, let me help you find your family.” He pleads with her.

            “You really want to help me? And you really want me with you?” She smiles, incredulously. He nods, earnestly. “Yes, of course. Thank you.” (Y/N) hugs him again, but quickly retreats. “I’m almost done with these. I had to make a lot. I mean, a demi-god, two cutthroat assassins, and _three_ super-soldiers? Not to mention, three normal guys? I’ll probably have to make more.” She complains, lightheartedly. Steve snickers at the thought, but he stays next to her, keeping his hand on the small of her back.

            “I have one more question, (Y/N)….” Steve voices, nervously. He doesn’t exactly know how to approach this topic. He knows (Y/N) and Bucky have…been intimate, but he doesn’t know if they were last night or since they’ve been here. And he really doesn’t even have the right to ask (Y/N) that. She raises her eyebrows at him. “Did Bucky and you have sex last night?” He asks, blatantly, but a blush quickly rises to his cheeks. Steve studies her face, but he can’t detect any hint of fury.

            “No…um, we didn’t. I haven’t…since things with you got more…uh, serious.” She stutters, looking nervous and incredibly adorable. “James is kind of…rooting for this…I don’t know how he picked up on it before I did, but he was making comments about me being interested in you from the first night.”

            “Yeah, he was making those…observations to me, as well.” Steve chuckles.

 

(Y/N) finishes all of the pancakes and he helps her set the table and put the five plants of pancakes in the middle.

            “Thank for helping, Stevie.” (Y/N) giggles, using Bucky’s name for him.

            “You know, it’s not fair. I don’t have some embarrassing name to call you.” Steve huffs, jokingly.

            “That’s because I’m not embarrassing, Captain. I’m all poise, twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week.” As she taunts him, she twirls, but unfortunately, her socks don’t do to well against the polished wood floor. (Y/N) slips, grabbing onto Steve. He laughs to the point of his ribs hurting.

            “Ah, poise. Yes, you’ve got plenty of that, you nut.” He helps her back into a standing position and she heads to the fridge “What are you looking for?”

            “This.” She closes the door and reveals a can of whipped cream. We already had syrup and butter. We can’t have pancakes without whipped cream.” (Y/N) looks at him like he should know this.

            “Ah, how could I ever be so foolish?” Steve takes the can from her. He tips his head back and pushes down the nozzle into his mouth.

            “Steve! That’s so unsanitary!” She scolds him.

            “What? It didn’t touch my lips.”

            “Doesn’t matter. Still gross.” She tries to snatch the can back from him, but he’s not letting go so easy. “Steve! Give it!” She tugs on it, but he’s choosing now to prove who the stronger super soldier is. While fighting over the can, the nozzle gets pushed and stuck in the down position.

            “Crap!” Steve exclaims as the whipped cream starts flying onto (Y/N) and the floor.

            “Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Fix it!” She tries to shield her face, but it’s too late, she’s covered in it. Steve manages to break off the nozzle, effectively stopping the spouting of whipped cream. He throws the useless can into the garbage before turning his attention to (Y/N). She looks homicidal, but with the smallest hint of mirth in her eyes.

            “(Y/N)…let’s think this through.” He puts up his hands in defense.

            “You better run, Captain.” She smirks, evilly and before he can even take the challenge, (Y/N) jumps on him, causing him to fall back onto the floor. “You’ve got to be quick around here, Stevie.” She sneers at him, playfully. (Y/N) wipes her face and head on his shirt, transferring the whipped cream. He grabs the sides of her head and pulls her down to his lips. Desire explodes inside of her as they kiss. She knows this can’t go on for too long, otherwise she’d rip his clothes off in the middle of the kitchen.

            “Ahem.” A feminine cough is heard from across the room. _Shit_. (Y/N) sits up off of Steve and sees Natasha standing by the table with a smirk firmly planted across her lips.

            “Nat, ah, (Y/N) made breakfast.” Steve offers, helping (Y/N) stand and gesturing towards the table.

            “Hmm.” She hums. “That’s awfully nice of you, (Y/N).” Natasha sits down and says nothing else.

 

            Soon everyone is up and is at the table, eating their breakfast.

            “This midguardian cuisine is quite delightful.” Thor approves, sweetly. “Many thanks, (Y/N).” (Y/N) smiles and nods at him.

            “Seriously, Foxy, nice work. Much better than what FRIDAY comes up with.” Tony states, waving off his A.I.

            “I have to say that that hurts my feelings, Mr. Stark.” Everyone laughs at FRIDAY’s response.

            “Doll, what’s in your hair?” Bucky questions her.

            “Oh, I, um, thought it would be nice to have some whipped cream with the pancakes, but I broke the nozzle and it kind of went crazy.” She chuckles and looks over at Natasha. She’s eating, but keeps eyeing Steve and (Y/N).

            “Steve, what’s all over your shirt?” Natasha questions, her voice sickeningly sweet. Steve chuckles, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “I was trying to help (Y/N) with the malfunctioning can.” He states, matter-of-factly. “I was helping her set the table and stuff.”

            “So you two are getting along…” Bruce raises his eyebrows. (Y/N) can’t help, but notice that it’s not a question.

            “For real, guys. One moment Foxy was handing out a knuckle sandwich to our Capsicle and now they’re cooking together. How sweet.” Tony juts out his lower lips and sighs, dramatically.

            “Her name is (Y/N), Stark.” Steve glares at him. His eyes dart to (Y/N) and she shakes her head, undetectably. He starts to blush when he realizes how defensive his was.

            “Jeez, Punk. Not forty-eight hours ago, I was trying to convince you to call her (Y/N)…” Bucky laughs, ruffling (Y/N)’s hair. “Look at you, making friends, kotyonok(kitten).” He torments her. “I knew you’d warm up to him.”

            “Don’t call me that, you bychit(basically a jerk)!” (Y/N) sneers at him.

            “Blyadischa(whore)!”

            “Dolboeb(fuckhead)!” Everyone cracks up at the Russian fighting between Bucky and (Y/N), especially Natasha because she understands what they are saying. “Stop acting like a yeban'ko maloletnee(adolescent jerk).”

            “You know you love me, myshka(little mouse).” (Y/N) rolls her eyes at him.

            “Do not use that on me, Bucky Barnes…” She turns away from him, crossing her arms.

            “Myshka(little mouse)….” Bucky tickles her sides. “Come on, (Y/N). If I say it, you have to say it.” He whines.

            “Stupid zvezda moya(little star)…” She grumbles, but cracks a smile.

            “No more Russian at the table!” Stark pretends to be angry, bringing his fist down. “Even if it does sound so lovely coming from your lips.” He tips his mug of coffee in (Y/N)’s direction. Steve glares at him, again, and (Y/N) just shakes her head.

            “It has come to my knowledge that our two new companions wish to come back to the base with us?” Thor kind of asks, but kind of declares.

            “Yes, ah, Steve suggested it, but, uh, we don’t want to intrude if the rest of you-” Bucky stammers.

            “Barnes, are you kidding?” Clint’s eyes widen. “We’d be lucky to have you two. If and when HYDRA attacks we need-ow!” Clint exclaims. (Y/N) has the sneaking suspicion that Natasha has given him a swift kick.

            “Look, you guys aren’t obligated to help us if HYDRA attacks, but-” Bruce starts.

            “Aren’t we though?” (Y/N) interrupts.

            “HYDRA would be after us any which way.” Steve tells her.

            “But, it doesn’t matter. HYDRA is not going to let you get away with their _greatest asset_.” She snarls at the word that they used to describe Bucky. “They’re coming. I honestly don’t know why they haven’t already. But, when they do come, I want to fight. This is a battle I want to be apart of. They stole our lives and now they’re going to come up close and personal with what they created.” As (Y/N) finishes, Bucky stands up, so abruptly that his chair collides with the floor.

            “What the hell are you saying, 96?” Bucky’s words chill (Y/N) to the bone. _Shit._ She talked too much about HYDRA.

            “Bucky?” Steve gasps.

            “Who the _hell_ is Bucky?” He spits and Steve’s face goes completely white.

            “Nobody move.” (Y/N) whispers to the group, looking back to Bucky.

            “Rumlow wants you tonight and he wants me to help again.” He speaks in the cold, life-less tone that she had grown so accustom to over the past 70 years. But, now, it makes her feel sick because this isn’t who he is.

            “He doesn’t. Come on, Bucky. We’re out of there. We-” She’s silenced by his flesh hand smacking her face. (Y/N) hears multiple chairs scrape across the floor. She looks back to the table and sees that every single one of them has stood up. She shakes her head, again. She can get him back.

            “Don’t make me use the other one.” He snarls. “If he doesn’t get what he wants, he’s going to ruin that pretty little face of yours and I’m gonna get it even worse. So suck it up and just take it.” (Y/N) knows what he’s referring to, but she’s desperately hoping that he doesn’t spell it out for the Avengers.

“Please, James-” (Y/N) tries once more, but he cuts her off.

“Don’t make me angry, 96! You know how Rumlow is. Stop trying my patience or I’ll be just as rough.”

Before she can reply, something is put into her hand. As she looks down, she sees a small syringe with clear liquid in it.

            “In the neck.” She hears Clint whisper. (Y/N) knows how to get close enough to him, but she hates to do it in front of everyone, especially Steve.

            “Well, Soldier, he told me he wanted us to start right here, he’ll be here soon.” Bucky furrows his eyebrows.

            “He always wants to go first, though.”

            “I’m not sure, but that’s what he said.” (Y/N) moves closer to him and with her free hand, strokes his face. Bucky quickly crashes his mouth into hers and she takes the syringe, sticking it into his neck and pushing down, emptying the fluid into him. Bucky falls to the ground, almost taking (Y/N) down with him. Everyone is silent and (Y/N) is fighting the urge to cry.

 

            Steve isn’t sure what to do. His best friend is laying on the ground, knocked out for the second time since they’ve been reunited. (Y/N) is still standing where Bucky went down, after they kissed. Steve understands it was so she could sedate him, but he couldn’t help the overwhelming jealousy. _What did that sick son of a bitch make them do?_ He wonders.

“Um, Thor, let’s take him to his room.” Steve utters.

 

“(Y/N), are you alright?” Natasha wraps the girl in her arms. She feels (Y/N)’s shoulders shake before she breaks out in enormous sobs.

“Is he…ever going to get… better?” She manages to get out through her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The the Russian in this chapter....  
> I got "little star" and "little mouse" from a website that's filled with Russian terms of endearment and I thought that they were really cute. Especially, little star because of the star on Bucky's arm.  
> Alright! I hoped you guys like it and tell me what you think!  
> -Also tell me what you want more of!


	4. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

            The safe house is in an extremely somber mood. After Bucky’s outburst, Steve isn’t sure he’s going to be able to help them fight HYDRA. He can’t even hear the word without returning to his programming. Steve feels sick as he replays Bucky slapping (Y/N) over and over again, in his mind. How often did that happen? What did Rumlow make them do? He wants to talk to (Y/N), but as he goes back to the kitchen, she’s not there.

            “(Y/N)’s in Nat’s room.” Barton tells him. “She was inconsolable after what happened and Natasha asked her if she wanted a sedative pill. She’s sleeping.” Steve quickly rushes to Natasha’s room and sees the redhead stroking (Y/N)’s hair as she lay, tucked in.

            “Was that your first kiss? What I saw in the kitchen?” Nat asks, never taking her eyes off of (Y/N).

            “Um, no…when I was sparring with her yesterday, we um….we kissed then…and then again last night.” Steve mumbles, slightly embarrasses to be talking about it. “I really like her, Natasha.” He admits.

            “I know, Steve. I can tell.” She finally looks up at him. “She trusts you.” Natasha states, simply. “It took me so long to smile after everything. But, with you, she smiles and I can tell it’s not fake.” Steve sits down on the bed, beside (Y/N).

            “Why is Bucky so much worse than she is?” Steve wonders, aloud.

            “Perhaps, Bucky was more strong-willed than (Y/N). While (Y/N) was able to be controlled with threats and minor ECT, maybe, Bucky wasn’t so easily swayed.”

            “He’s always been a hothead.” Steve laughs. “They’re broken.”

            “They are.” Natasha agrees. “But, so are we. Broken people don’t need to be fixed, they need support. I think between all of us, we can be enough for them. Stark can provide the best therapists, the best in everything. And Steve, they’ve got you.”

            “That means nothing.” He scoffs.

            “It means everything. You’re his best friend. Talk to him. Tell him about the team. Tell him about you and her.” She gestures to (Y/N). “Sure, they need help, Steve, but they need people more. Bucky needs his ‘boys’. Take him and the guys to Brooklyn, show him where he grew up. (Y/N), she needs girl’s nights. Wanda and I can introduce her to chick flicks and we can spend the night covered in rejuvenating facemasks, shit-talking you the whole time.” Natasha laughs and he can’t help, but to follow.

            “They need normal.” Steve assesses. “I swear to God, Natasha, if I ever see that Rumlow again….” He clenches his fists, in rage.

            “I’m right there with you.”

 

            (Y/N)’s eyes feel like they weigh a ton as she tries to open them. As they crack, she can make out a male figure sitting by her bed. She thinks Steve, immediately, but he’s too small.

            “Clint?” She questions, rubbing her eyes.

            “Hey, kiddo. You feeling better?” He offers his hands to her and she pulls herself into a sitting position. “Steve has been alternating between your room and Barnes’, I think he wants to ask you questions about Bucky. I’ll let him know you’re awake.” He says, opening a bottle of water and handing it to her.

            “No!” (Y/N) panics. She’s not sure how to look at Steve right now. He just learned that she was forced into threesomes with Brock Rumlow and his best friend and he had to watch her kiss him. “I just…I don’t know what to say to him right now. I wanted to forget all of that shit. I wanted to forget about Rumlow and the disgusting things he made me do to him and Bucky. I wanted to forget the Winter Soldier. And I really didn’t want Steve to hear and see all those things.” She looks down to her hands, embarrassed that she’s sharing all this information and making her feelings for Steve obvious to Clint.

            “(Y/N), we can’t forget the past. No matter how awful, forgetting isn’t an option. Moving past? Now, there’s an idea.” He smiles at her, genuinely.

            “Those sound like the wise words of a dad…” (Y/N) grins back at him. “How many?”

            “Three.” Clint closes his eyes and shakes his head. “They out number me and the missus now.”

            “How old?” (Y/N) asks.

            “My partner in crime, Cooper is ten, my little princess, Lila, she’s eight. And then my new little boy, Nathanial, is only two months.” Clint sighs, obviously upset from having to spend so much time away from his family.

            “Two months? He must be so small.” (Y/N) thinks. How big are babies when they’re two months? She can’t even remember.

            “He’s a little chub bucket.” Clint chuckles. “Want to see pictures?” (Y/N) nods, eagerly. He pulls his wallet out of his pocket and opens it up, to reveal lots of pictures in plastic-like material. “This is Lila.” He shows her a picture of an adorable little girl with light brown hair and freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks. “And this is Coop.” The little boy reminds (Y/N) so much of Clint. The eyes, nose, and mouth are identical.

            “She’s gorgeous. And he looks like his dad.” She points out.

            “Lucky him.” Clint sniggers and (Y/N) rolls her eyes. “And this…” He hands her a picture of a newborn baby in what looks to be glass box. “This is Nate. It was taken right after his birth when he was in the nursery while my wife was recovering from the C-section.” She studies the image, reading the little sticker stuck to the cradle the baby is in. It reads, _Nathaniel Pietro Barton. 7 lbs. 8 oz.,_ before she reads anymore, she’s distracted by the baby’s middle name.

            “Pietro? Why?” She questions, wondering where they got that particular name.

            “Oh, well…” Clint rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly. “We’ve got this sneaky little shit back at the base. While I want to maim him 95% of the time, he saved my life. I won’t ever be able to repay him.” Clint furrows his brows. “Pietro Maximoff. He and his sister, Wanda, they were apart of Strucker’s experiments in Sokovia. They were HYDRA, did you know them?” (Y/N) swallows, not wanting to get into her association with the twins, specifically Pietro. _He’s an avenger? And so is Wanda_?

            “No…I really wasn’t kept in the loop. They pulled me when they needed me, you know…” She trails off, hoping Clint buys it. He gives her a strange look before the door busts open.

            “(Y/N). (Y/N).” Bucky cries as he throws himself onto the bed. “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m trying…and I-I…I tried to-”

            “Bucky! It’s fine, it’s okay!” She holds his head in her lap as he calms his breathing.

            “It’s not fine. I hurt you, again. It’s not fair. And I swear to God, (Y/N), if this happens again, you get out of the god damn way and let someone sedate me. I’m not breaking your wrist or slapping you again, I can’t live with myself.” He demands, into the blanket.

            “James-” (Y/N) sighs.

            “No! Promise me!” She sits up and grabs her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Look me in the eye and promise me. I can’t hurt you again, (Y/N). Please.” He pleads with her.

            “I promise, Bucky. I promise.” She tells him, pressing their foreheads together. He nods and places his head back into her lap. They sit like this for a while, (Y/N) running her fingers through Bucky’s hair in slow, relaxing motions.

            “Well, all that sedative has made me hungry. Want something?” He asks.

            “No, thanks. I think I’m just going to take a shower and try to relax. They say it’s good for you.” She giggles.

            “I’ve heard that, too.” Bucky chuckles.

 

            Steve paces around the table waiting for Bucky to finish talking to (Y/N).

            “Cap, I need to talk to you.” Barton approaches Steve.

            “What’s wrong?” He questions, detecting the unease laced in the archer’s voice.

            “Its (Y/N).” Clint states. “I think she might…” Clint makes a face that Steve can’t ever remember seeing on him. “She was awfully concerned about you and your feelings about what happened over breakfast. Cap, I think she’s got feelings for you. And I am not saying this is a bad thing. But, if you still can’t stand her, like you said you couldn’t two days ago, I wanted you to know. She’s a good kid. And I know you’re young, too, practically her age, but she’s just a little more green. I mean, before you were frozen you had seen war, you’d fought Red Skull, hell, you plunged a jet into the damn ice. This girl, she hadn’t seen anything before HYDRA. I don’t want you to hurt her. At all.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I just thought I’d tell you before you go into her room to interrogate her.” Steve is a little offended at Clint’s accusation that he doesn’t care about (Y/N)’s feelings. He understands that they didn’t get along at first and that Clint doesn’t know that the infatuation isn’t one-sided, but even still.

            “I can assure you, I won’t be hurting her anytime soon.” Steve snaps at him, seeing Bucky coming out of (Y/N)’s room. “If you’ll excuse me…” He pushes past Clint to talk to his friend.

            “She okay?” He looks at Bucky.

            “I think she’s okay, she’s about to take a shower, but I think she’ll be fine to talk after. Is there anything that I can eat without having to cook?” Steve shows Bucky instant mac and cheese and teaches him how to use the microwave. Bucky goes to join Bruce and Tony in front of the T.V.

Steve really wants to tell the team about (Y/N) and him. Right now, he has no excuse to be so worried about her. He waits until both Bucky and Clint leave the room before venturing down the hallway to (Y/N)’s room.

            As he opens and shuts the door, he can hear the shower running. Steve walks into the bathroom, and sees his shirt, folded nicely on the counter, next to the sink. He decides against surprising her and makes his presence known.

            “(Y/N)…it’s Steve.” He declares, rather awkwardly.

            “Steve.” She mutters. “Will you come in, please?” She asks, poking her head around the curtain. Once he sees her face, he doesn’t think she’s asking. He believes she’s begging. She looks like she needs him and the thought, though sad, is comforting to Steve.

            “Of course, (Y/N).” He responds, softly. His hands go behind his head to pull his shirt over his head. Steve sees (Y/N) watching him, but it doesn’t make him uncomfortable. He hooks his thumbs into his sweatpants and pulls them down. He meets (Y/N)’s gaze and her tongue runs over her bottom lip. She sticks her head back into the shower before he takes his tight boxers off. Once completely stripped, Steve pulls the curtain back, slightly, so he can slide in. (Y/N) doesn’t say anything at first, just looks at him, with an undetectable emotion behind her eyes. She lifts a finger and runs it down his torso, removing it before she reaches his navel.

            “Sex, I can do.” She looks up at him.

            “What do you-” He starts to ask, perplexed by what she means, but she stops him.

            “I know sex. I know you’re not clueless and you probably figured out what went on between Rumlow, Bucky and I. And, with my missions, it was almost always included. So, I know sex, very well.” Steve doesn’t looks away because he can tell she’s not done. “But, intimacy.” She smiles, sadly. “It’s not something I know. It’s not something that comes naturally. I don’t quite understand it yet, but what I do understand about it is this. It means being comfortable, feeling safe, warm, and happy with another person. I crave this with you. I feel safe with you. I feel happy with you. And I can’t remember a time when I felt like this. So right now, what’s happening right now, I need you to be patient with me. I just need-” Steve cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers, soft and hard all at the same time.

            “You take your time. But, just know, that I crave it, too. I feel things for you that one normally doesn’t feel three days after meeting someone. I know you have a past. But, it doesn’t even matter to me, (Y/N). Because your past led you to me and right now, I’m going to take care of you.” He doesn’t say anymore and kisses her once more. She gasps and his tongue meets hers in a warm sensation. He can hardly feel the warm water falling over his head, he’s so wrapped up in her. (Y/N)’s arms circle around his neck and he wraps his around her torso, squeezing tight. One of the most amazing things about being with (Y/N) that Steve had failed to realize until now, is that she’s strong, too. He knows that she can take a lot and the thought causes Steve to harden between his legs.

            “Mmm…Captain….happy to see me?” She looks at him, coquettishly, a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

            “I feel like I’ve been semi-hard since you got here.” Steve laughs, beginning to kiss her neck.

            “Well, semi-hard in this situation will simply not do.” (Y/N) quips, but the wit is lost as she arcs her neck back and moans. “Oh, God, Steve, how are you so good at this?” She wonders, aloud as his teeth gently graze her collarbone. He chuckles against her damp skin.

            “The internet has proved to be very helpful.” He remarks. “You know this is this first time we’ve been naked together.” Their eyes meet and they both crack up with laughter.

            “I guess you’re right.” (Y/N) catches her breath. “You’re ridiculously beautiful, Steve. You know that, right? Your eyes are like the color of the ocean and well, I feel like  your torso speaks for itself. And I saw your perky little ass when you were getting in the shower. And _this_.” (Y/N) starts stroking his length. “This is art.” She sighs into his mouth, keeping up the some-what fast pace of her hand. Steve loses his mind from her words and her actions.

            “Well, look who’s talking, you’re-uh…” His sentence turns into a groan. “You’re utterly stunning. Your eyes…and those lips…” Steve mumbles, nipping at her lower lip. “And not like I’m the expert or anything, but _wow._ Your ass is the thing of dreams. If I had my way, I’d never take my hands off of it.” He substantiates his comment by grabbing onto (Y/N)’s backside, squeezing and kneading. She half giggles, half whimpers into his neck. “And let’s not forget about these…” He brings his hands up to her gorgeous breasts, taking them into his hands. Steve rolls her already hard nipples between his thumb and index fingers. (Y/N) arches her back. To her credit, her pace never falters as she continues to slide her hand back and forth over his member. “And right here…” He finally moves his hand where she needs it most, between her lower lips. “This is where I can feel how much I effect you. Do you understand what it does to me to know that you feel this way about me?” He pants, placing open-mouthed kisses across her jaw.

            “Please, Steve, more…” She begs. He’s happy to oblige as he slides his index finger into her. “Holy….ah…” (Y/N)’s head rolls back, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Steve adds another finger and some sort of sexy high-pitched gasp escapes (Y/N)’s lips.

            “I love those noises you make for me, (Y/N)…” He snickers into her ear.

            “I just want you to hear what you do to me, baby-doll.” She smirks at him.

            “Christ, (Y/N), please don’t make me think of Bucky at a time like this.” Steve laughs into her mouth. He makes sure to rub his thumb over her clitoris while he moves his fingers inside of her. Her whines get louder and her hand tightens around him as she strokes him faster. He’s so close to coming when the bathroom door opens. (Y/N) gasps and removes her hand from around Steve.

            “It’s just me, (Y/N).”

 

            “I wanted to come in and tell you that Stark wants to head back to the Avengers HQ tonight.” (Y/N) starts to panic, she knows Steve’s clothes are on the bathroom floor and Bucky is pretty damn observant.

            “Um, that’s great, Buck. Okay, sounds good.”

            “Yeah, I’m excited and a little nervous, I wanna get cleaned up before we go.”

            “I’ll be out in just a minute, if you wanted to use the shower.” (Y/N) holds her hand over Steve’s mouth even though she’s pretty sure he wants to keep his mouth shut as well.

            “You sure you don’t want me to join you?” She hears the suggestive tone in his voice. Steve glares at Bucky through the shower curtain. (Y/N) silently admonishes him. She catches the unmistakable sound of a zipper being dragged down. (Y/N) and Steve really begin panicking at this point.

            “Bucky, um-” (Y/N) can’t find the words, but Steve removes himself from around her and nods at her, signaling he has an idea. When he sees the curtain begin to open from the opposite end he waits to see Bucky’s leg in the shower before he quickly escapes. (Y/N) relaxes as Bucky gets fully into the shower, but immediately tenses back up. “James, I didn’t want you in here!” She slaps him and moves to get out.

            “Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky wraps him arms around her and she feels him hardening behind her.

            “For Christ’s sake, I don’t owe you an explanation every time I don’t want to have sex!” She pushes him off and storms out, fighting back tears. (Y/N) can’t bring herself to tell him about Steve. She quickly grabs a towel and Steve’s clothes and leaves the bathroom.

 

            Bucky goes on washing himself, but is utterly dumbfounded. (Y/N) has never turned him down like that before. Maybe she’s mad at him, he thinks. Maybe, he went too far with the comments about Steve or maybe she’s still upset over the awful flashback he had. He can understand if she is.

            Once out of the shower and dressed, he packs the small amount of things he has and leaves the room behind.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER IM SORRY

I think either in the next chapter or the one after that, I'll get the everyone back to Avengers base and we can find out what happened between the reader and the maximoffs! I am curious if you guys wanted some PRESENT reader/Pietro smut. If so, let me know ;)

-Ambyliz


	6. Back to Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you throw an assassin-sized tantrum at the safe house, the Avengers and their plus two-s return to HQ, only to face more tantrums. 
> 
> Yes! The Maximoffs! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Your comments give me life. :)

As Steve packs, he tries to calm down. _They’re in the shower. They’re in the shower together._ Steve meant what he had said to (Y/N). All the men she’s been forced to be with, it doesn’t bother him. Because she’s choosing him. But, when it comes to Bucky…how can he ever hope to compare to Bucky? Bucky was…well, is, colorful and witty and fun. He has charisma that Steve can only dream of. Steve isn’t good at flirting, he isn’t charming with the ladies. He’s not even sure why (Y/N) wants anything to do with him. She has Bucky. Steve knows he _said_ it was just a ‘convenience thing’, but he sees the way Bucky looks at (Y/N). Like she’s the single most important thing to him in the world. They have history that he will never be able to match and the thought is discouraging. He hears a knock on the door.

            “Come in.” He calls. (Y/N) appears and quickly shuts the door behind her. Her hair is still damp, but she’s dressed in what he recognizes to be Natasha’s clothes.

            “Steve, I…” She looks away from him. “I got out as soon as he got in, I swear-”

            “Its fine, (Y/N). You’re not obligated to stay away from Bucky, right?” He replies, bitterly, throwing the last of his clothes into the suitcase.

            “Whoa, Steve, I don’t-” She starts, looking offended.

            “I mean, we’re not dating, you don’t want anyone knowing about what we’re doing so what’s wrong with you doing Bucky in the shower.” Steve declares, caustically.

            “Why are you being so cold?” (Y/N) wraps her arms around herself, her voice, breaking. He can’t seem to reign in his attitude.

            “I’m not, (Y/N). Just go back to James and-”

            “I want you!” She yells. “What do you need from me, Steve? Do you need to me to tell everyone what we’ve done? What we are? How I feel? Fine. If that’s what you need, then fine.” She rushes from the room and he’s not sure where her mind is.

            “Avengers! Excuse me! If you wouldn’t mind, can I have everyone’s attention?” (Y/N) shouts, loudly.

            “(Y/N)!” Steve warns. She ignores him, getting up on the kitchen counter. He watches his fellow teammates gather around, looking very confused.

            “(Y/L/N), I want to know why you are standing on my breakfast bar?” Tony gripes.

            “(Y/N), seriously, what are you…” Steve trails off when Bucky comes in the room in just his towel.

            “What’s going on?” He asks.

            “Great, James, I’m glad you’re here to hear this, too. Okay, well, a certain member of your team is feeling a little insecure so I figured I’d help him out.” She shrugs, cutely. Steve is fuming and he attempts to grab her legs and drag her off the table, but she gives him a swift kick to the chest, sending him onto the floor. She clears her throat. “I have a huge ass crush on Captain America.” (Y/N) motions to Steve who hasn’t gotten up off the floor yet. ‘Oohs’ are heard all around. Bucky cracks a huge smile. “I have never been so happy. He makes me feel special.” Steve smiles at her, but one look at (Y/N)’s face and Steve he she’s just getting started. “I also want everyone to know that two days ago, when the Captain was helping me perfect some offensive maneuvers, he popped a _huuuuge_ boner. And then I got him off!” She throws her hands up into the air. The smiles and laughs are replaced by silence. “And oh-wow, just wait, it gets so much better! After dinner, that night, he followed me back into my room and returned the favor!” She’s smiling, almost wickedly, but her eyes are hurt. Steve hurt her feelings and this is her revenge. “And here’s the kicker. We were taking a _really_ great shower and I was _soooo_ close, but Bucky!” (Y/N) points to him. “He just had to walk in and try and get in the shower with me. Because you know, Bucky and I have a history. And what do you know! That really bothers Steve! So much so that he just treated me like absolute shit! So I guess expressing my feelings to Steve and showing him how much I care isn’t enough. Just thought I’d let everyone know.” No one moves. No one speaks. (Y/N) simply dismounts from the table and leaves the room.

 

            What has she _done_? (Y/N) paces back and forth around her room. The door opens and Natasha appears.

            “Please, don’t say anything. I’m aware I sounded like a fucking psychopath. You don’t have to tell me.” She plops down on the bed. (Y/N) can’t even look up at Natasha’s face. She’s completely embarrassed herself in front of all of them. “I’m so humiliated and I completely did it to myself. I look like a petty little girl.”

            “(Y/N), relax.” Natasha sits down next to her. “You became a brainwashed assassin at age 21. You were barely into adulthood when HYDRA took you. It’s okay to have spouts of immaturity. And do not apologize for what just happened because it was utterly hilarious. I mean, Steve’s face! Did he really get hard while you two were sparring?” Natasha snickers. (Y/N) nods, smiling, slightly. “And then you jerked him off?”

            “Nah, I sucked his dick.” (Y/N) retorts, smarmily. She and Natasha both break out in fits of laughter.

            “(Y/N), you are an absolute hoot. It’s so great to have another girl around here. Wanda, she’s great, but she’s extremely closed off and that’s coming from me.” Natasha grimaces and (Y/N) tenses at the mention of the Maximoff twin.

            “Why isn’t she here?” (Y/N)’s curiosity gets the best of her.

            “The mission was in Sokovia. It hit a little too close to home with her and her brother.” (Y/N) nods, hoping the get off the topic. Suddenly they both hear yelling.

            “Whoa! Chill, Frosty!” They hear Tony’s voice.

            “I’m not gonna chill! What the fuck are you doing, Steve?!” (Y/N) and Natasha run towards the voices. Bucky has backed Steve into a corner with just his glower.

            “Buck…are you…is this?” Steve looks towards Clint, hoping he still had some tranquilizer on him.

            “This isn’t the Winter Soldier! This is me. This is your best friend being pissed at you for taking advantage of a recovering ex-assassin.” He slams his metal fist against the counter.

            “Barnes, that countertop is made out of pyro-lave from a volcanic crater in France, don’t you _dare_ slam that cyborg arm down again!” Tony growls.

            “Bucky, he’s not taking advantage of me, I am more than able to give my consent to-” (Y/N) starts to defend Steve, but Bucky interjects.

            “No! (Y/N), I know you and _this,_ what you’re doing with him, that’s the only way you know how to connect with men and it’s sad, it’s downright fucking _sick_ that he would take advantage of that!” With that, Bucky storms out of the room.

            Well, at this rate, I don’t think we’ll ever be leaving.” Thor comments, lightly, flopping down onto the couch.

 

            (Y/N) stands outside the bedroom that Bucky has holed himself up in. She thinks about his words and frowns. Did she really not know how to connect with men without sex? With the brainwashing and the wiping, she can’t remember every mission, only the ones that left after effects. She remembers Rumlow and Bucky. Had she not been injected with serum, she might be dead due to the encounters with them. Bucky, the soldier, rather, was never extremely violent. Sometimes, after a rough mission, Brock would wind him up and tell him what to do. This mostly resulted in a lot of smacking, biting and degrading words. Rumlow was a different story. On top of all of that, he punched and kicked. He would smash her face into the wall or the floor. His hands would wrap around her throat and squeeze so tight, she thought, it’d be the end. The funny this is that she never fought. The consequences scared her so much, the way they’d shock Bucky the second he put up a fight. _Coward_. She chastises herself. (Y/N) doesn’t bother knocking. Bucky is slouched on the bed.

            “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I-” He looks for the right words, but can’t seem to find them.

            “Look, you deserved to find out about the whole thing a little more graciously than I delivered it.” She sits next to him. “And your outburst was almost as bad.” He grimaces at her words. “But I don’t think you’re wrong.” Bucky looks up at her, his full lips dipped into a pout.

            “It’s not like it’s your fault that you’re like this, (Y/N). And I sure as hell don’t want you to be damaged, but I’m not going to stand by and let this happen when both of you are in way over your heads.” (Y/N) wants to be slightly angry at his condescension, but she isn’t. Because she can see his point.

            “I do have feelings for Steve, I think. I care about what happens to him and he makes me feel good. But, I care about you. And you make me feel good. I…I-I don’t know how to have a relationship! I was twenty fucking one!” She sobs, holding back the tears. “Every connection I’ve had with men was based on sex, deceit, and manipulation, Remember the Maxi-”

            “(Y/N), come on, you can’t keep blaming yourself for that. You did what was _right_. You didn’t listen to them and I can’t imagine the hell Strucker and Rumlow put you through because of it.”

            “They’re Avengers now, James. When we go back to the base with everyone, they’re going to be there. They-they…” She sighs, trying to gather their thoughts. “They know me…from before. Not like you do, not like they can relate. But, they know what I’m capable of.” Bucky’s arm comes around her and she leans into his embrace, comfortably.

            “You saved their lives. Even if they don’t understand at first, everything will be okay. You’ve got me, okay? And I’ve got you.” He presses a soft kiss to her hairline.

 

            “Steve?” He looks up from his task at hand, loading the minivan.

            “(Y/N), I’m sorry, I really…I mean, I-” She holds her hand up.

            “You’re okay, it’s okay. But, Bucky’s right. I can’t…we can’t.” (Y/N) tries to explain, rationally. “It’s not you, it’s me and-” Steve laughs a little at her use of the cliché. “What?”

            “Oh, yeah, you wouldn’t know, I guess. It’s just…the whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ thing. People use it so often it’s lost its meaning.” Steve chuckles, awkwardly.

            “Well, I mean it. I’m not…well enough yet. I need to have a healthy mind before I go attaching myself to another person. Do you understand?” She asks, eyes wide and earnest.

            “Yeah, (Y/N).” He says, trying to keep his smile. “I understand. But, please, when you’re ready-”

            “You’ll be the first to know.” She grins up at him and places a soft kiss on the side of his neck. Steve revels in the small display of affection before turning his attention back to the luggage.

 

            The drive back to Avengers base is quiet, but comfortable. Bucky and Steve are in the back, separated by a frustrated Tony, who isn’t enjoying being squashed between two super soldiers. Thor has his head leaned against the window while Bruce catches up on the latest edition of Scientific American. (Y/N) sits with Sam in the front and they talk animatedly about his falcon suit. Clint drives and Natasha messes with the radio from the passenger seat.

 

            Steve can’t help, but notice that (Y/N) is lingering behind the group as they enter into the base. She’s looking to the left and the right, constantly. He wonders what she’s so paranoid about.

            “Okay, so I need a drink after that car ride.” Tony announces once they reach the recreational area. Each one plops down on the various couches, happy to be back. (Y/N) and Bucky sit down, hesitantly. She still looks terrified.

            “Of course, I should’ve known to look for you at the bar.” Steve hears Pietro’s voice.

            “After a few days of ‘relaxation’ with this group, you would need a drink, too.” Stark quips back. “Come on and meet our new people.” He beckons.

            “Maybe a mission will come when you don’t come back with new recruits, eh?” Pietro chuckles before he gasps. He’s looking at (Y/N) and she’s looking so guilty. _Did they know each other?_ (Y/N) stands up and smiles, walking towards him. “Prinţesă, nu visez? (Princess, do I dream?)” He asks, incredulously. Everyone watches the pair with astonished eyes, everyone except Clint, who doesn’t seem too shocked.

            “Pietro…I-I-I don’t-” Pietro cuts her off by wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

            “I knew something terrible must have happened to you. I knew you would not just leave me. I never doubted you, Bianca, never.” He places kiss after kiss on her hair and continues muttering in his own language. _Bianca, what?_ Suddenly, (Y/N) flies out of his arms and Wanda appears, looking homicidal.

 

            (Y/N)’s words are caught in her throat as Pietro holds her and whispers comforts into her hair. Her heart breaks over and over as he tells her he still loves her in his mother tongue. All of a sudden, she is ripped away from Pietro’s embrace and slammed to the ground. Wanda looks at her with all the hatred in the world.

            “So I see you three have met…” Stark murmurs from behind his scotch. Wanda starts walking towards (Y/N), who lays on the ground. Bucky quickly steps in front of her.

            “You need to let her explain-”

            “You need to get out of my way.” She easily throws Bucky from her path and focuses back on (Y/N). “You caused him terrible pain when you knew how much he already went through. Now you get to feel all of your pain.” The red glowing travels from her fingers to (Y/N) and surrounds her head.

            “Lady Maximoff, what have you done?” Thor questions.

            “(Y/N), (Y/N), are you okay?” Bucky crouches down to her as she stares off with a dazed look on her face. “Are you kidding me?!” He screams at Wanda.

            “(Y/N)?” Pietro regards (Y/N) with a disturbed look on his face.

            “Everyone, enough. Back to your corners.” Steve’s voice booms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I technically didn't tell you what went on between the reader and the Maximoffs in this chapter, but I PROMISE. Next chapter! 
> 
> What smut do you guys want more of??   
> I've kinda cleared the way for some Bucky smut 'cause I miss the kid.   
> Also! Did you guys see the trailer for Civil War?!?!


	7. Don't Like the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what happened between the reader and the Maximoffs...   
> ....Bucky is happy to comfort you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is full of Y/N telling the story of her and Pietro and then some Bucky smut. :)   
>  Also your comments give me so much happiness so feel free to let me know what you think and such.  
> Please, enjoy!

_“It’s gonna be okay, (Y/N), I promise.” A young man told a young girl. Who is that? Who is that girl? Is that me? (Y/N) recognizes the girl as herself, pre-serum. Her brown hair is curled around her face and she crosses her arms. That boy, though?_

_“Henry, how will it be okay?! Our father isn’t even cold in the ground yet and you’re signing up to join a war where you’re going to join him!” She yells, throwing her arms up. Henry…Henry is her brother._

_The image quickly changes. She’s not sure where she is…it’s a campground? There are tents set up everywhere and men in uniforms walking around and looking stressed._

_“What have you done?!” She hears someone scream. (Y/N) watches as her past self and her brother argue._

_“I couldn’t let you come here alone, Henry. You have to understand that-”_

_“No! You didn’t have to do anything! You snuck on a military aircraft, (Y/N)! You need to leave!”_

_“No, I’m not going anywhere, I can be of use here, I-”_

_“NO!” The brown-haired (Y/N) cowers. “Grow up, (Y/N). Grow up and go home. I’m going to get my Commander and you are on the next plane out.” Henry storms off and her past self runs off in a different direction before the image changes again._

_“Experiment 96…first serum enhancement on a female subject.” (Y/N) watches as they strap her into some sort of…machine. She struggles against it and she can see the tears on her own cheeks and she feels the pain and the fear that she was feeling at that time. The door is shut and she feels more pain. White. Hot. Searing. Pain. She hears her own screams and she can’t help, but scream out, too._

_“(Y/N)!”_

_Who…?_

_“Doll, please, look at me, it’s Bucky, look at me.”_

            His blue eyes are the first things that come into vision. Piece by piece Bucky becomes clearer.

            “Bucky?” (Y/N) asks, aloud.

            “Yeah, I’m here, are you okay?” The events are slowly coming back. Wanda played with her mind. Was any of that even real?

            “I’m good. I’m good.” She tells, honestly. “Oh, shit, the Maximoffs. I knew this was going to be bad.” (Y/N) puts her head in her hands.

            “Well, look, Steve had everyone go back to their rooms while you came out of it. I told him that you should be the one the explain what happened.”

            “I have to talk about it, don’t I?” (Y/N) sighs and Bucky nods. She is not looking forward to this.

 

            “Alright, so remind me, who’s mad at who?” Tony jokes as everyone gathers back into the rec area.

            “I think I can manage this one. Okay, Sargent Barnes is upset with Steven because he was canoodling with (Y/N). I believe Steven is also angry with James because he and (Y/N) have their past. Wanda is very mad at (Y/N) for reasons which we do not know yet and in all honestly, (Y/N) just looks very uncomfortable.” Thor states, taking a seat on one of the couches.

            “Thanks, Thor.” (Y/N) clears her throat, uncomfortably at his candor. “Okay, so I’m sure everyone has questions.” (Y/N)’s eyes cut to Wanda, who still looks pissed. Pietro is sitting as far away from Wanda as he can. “And I really need everyone to hold all comments and judgments until I’m finished.” Bucky gives her a thumbs up and she continues. “Pietro, Wanda. Up until a few months ago, I was an assassin for HYDRA. I didn’t know anything except for the fact that I was an assassin for HYDRA. My name isn’t Bianca, but in all fairness, I didn’t have a name, not until I read my file, um, it’s (Y/N), by the way.” She smiles, shakily. Pietro starts to look skeptical, but Wanda’s eyes don’t change. “After Wanda and Pietro lived through Strucker’s experiments, everyone was shocked. Strucker wanted an eye into their personal lives to make sure they were ‘dealing’ with it and not spreading the information around. Um, so I…I was sent in, undercover. I was sent in under the alias Bianca Larson. At first, Strucker told me to befriend the twins, but soon, that wasn’t enough. He wanted me closer so…so I-”

            “Toyed with my brother’s feelings?” Wanda snaps.

            “Please, just…wait.” (Y/N) pleads with her. She looks over the Pietro who is no longer even looking in her direction. “I began a relationship with Pietro. It was casual at first, but as Strucker commanded, I pushed for more and within three and a half months, we were living together. I’d report back to Strucker every week. Then Pietro told me about his…powers and told me about the experiments and I had to tell Strucker about it. He said that he was done. He said that he was disappointed with what the twins showed during training and that this was the final straw. The twins were no longer of use and would be…taken care of. I don’t know if it was because I was out of cyro-freeze for too long or because basic human compassion took over, but I really wasn’t okay with that. I fought him on it and eventually got him to cave. And after that, he didn’t feel as though I could be of anymore use on the mission so I was about to be put back in, but Bucky came back, and yes, so that’s it.” (Y/N) finishes, looking at the ground and then back to where Pietro is sitting. He is no longer there. _Super-speed, not just useful in battle, but in awkward conversations, as well._

“That’s it?” Wanda seethes, standing up and walking towards (Y/N). “So now that I’ve heard the whole thing I can crush you, yes?”

“Okay, now, just hold on.” Bucky stands, abruptly and stands by (Y/N).

“Bucky! I’ve got this.” She elbows him.

“No, (Y/N), give yourself some damn credit. First of all, do you know what it means to be a HYDRA assassin? Do you? You volunteered for your experiments. She was kidnapped in the goddamn 1940’s, kept alive by being cryogenically frozen. You know what she got after ever mission? She got shockwaves sent to her brain that would probably kill you! And do you want to know what happened when (Y/N) fought Strucker on his decision to kill you? He _beat_ her. He got his buddies to beat her. He put her through hell and after all that she was still begging him not to kill you. _That’s_ the woman who’s standing before you right now. The assassin that deceived you and your brother, that was an agent of HYDRA. This is (Y/N), who doesn’t have a mean bone in her body and who could probably snap you in two, but is kindly allowing you to believe you have all the power. So why don’t you show her some fucking gratitude and never mess with her mind like that, again.” Bucky finishes, cursing at her through his teeth.

“James, it’s okay. She gets to be mad, this is-”

“(Y/N).” Wanda says, testing out the word, almost. “You should talk to him.” She motions in the direction (Y/N) assumes Pietro ran off in. “He’s probably in the kitchen. When he’s upset he-”

“Likes to have chocolate milk. I remember.” (Y/N) smiles, fondly. “Will you show me where the kitchen in?”

 

Once Wanda shows her where the kitchen is and retreats, she silently watches Pietro. He sits at the table, rubbing his thumb over some photograph that she can’t see.

“Pietro…” She walks into the room, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“(Y/N).” He almost spits her name.

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t believe me and you don’t understand how everything happened, but I never-”

“Never what? Wanted to hurt me? You didn’t?” He slams the photo down on the table and she tentatively picks it up. It’s a photo of them. They didn’t have a lot of them because (Y/N) didn’t want to be on camera. This one was a selfie that Pietro had taken of them. His lips were pressed against her cheek and she was giggling because his stubble was tickling her. “I carry that picture _everywhere_ I go. I think of the awful thing that must’ve happened to you that you went away from me.”

“Please, Pietro.” She touches his shoulder and he stands up and is quickly in her face.

“You told me you loved me. That you would never leave. We made love everyday and now you tell me it was just a…a job?!” He turns away and (Y/N) feels the tears welling in her eyes.

“At first, yes…but you have to understand that I…I’m sorry for what I put you through, but don’t think I don’t care about you, I do, that’s why I didn’t want Strucker to-”

“I thought I was done. When we were together, I thought I was done. You…” He comes closer to her and cups her small face in his hands. “You were my printesa…” Pietro whispers, rubbing his thumbs across her cheekbones. “Your hair….its-”

“I wore a wig around you. The silver hair is sort of…um, not subtle…” He steps back from her and scoffs.

“More lies…”

“Pietro…I don’t know what else to say…I’m sorry. I know you may not ever forgive me, but we…I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I can’t…I can’t…all I can do is _hate._ You don’t understand, but I loved you so you see…all I can do is hate you…I have to hate you. I have to hate you right now…” His voice breaks and he sits back down at the table. “I can’t love you so I have to hate you.” He puts his head in his hands and (Y/N) isn’t sure what to do.

“Do you…want me to get Wanda for you or-”

“I want you to go away, please.” (Y/N) doesn’t think this is an unreasonable request as she silently leaves the kitchen.

As she returns to the rec room, almost everyone has cleared out, except Clint. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at her. (Y/N) opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

“I was a spy, (Y/N). I’m not unfamiliar with undercover work. I don’t think you’re bad.” He nods at her and she takes a seat next to him. “Are you okay? Wanda’s visions can be…well…” Clint trails off.

“I’m not sure. It’s like I was watching them happen. All of them were before the serum. It was weird, I didn’t remember, but…I don’t know, it was like watching a movie I hadn’t seen in a while.” (Y/N) tries to interpret what she saw, but she can’t. “Do you know where Bucky is?”

(Y/N) crawls into Bucky’s bed and wraps herself around his shirtless form.

“(Y/N)?” He turns over to face her. “You know you have your own room…”

“Do you want me to go, James?” She asks, genuinely.

“Of course, not! I just didn’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me.” He wraps his flesh arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “Are you okay? How did your talk go?”

“He hates me. I actually think he might understand, but he still hates me. Thank you for defending me. You didn’t have to say all of those things.” She looks down and feels her face heat up at Bucky’s torso. She has seen him so many times, but has never really _looked_. Every inch of Bucky is beautiful to (Y/N), especially his lips. She lets her thumb ghost over his bottom lip. His tongue instinctively darts out and wets the tip of it.

“I promised you I would keep you safe. I will die before I break that promise, (Y/N).” He holds her even tighter and she feels a familiar longing from within.

“Please, James, kiss me.” (Y/N) pleads. Bucky lets out a sigh.

“If I do, I’m doing the same thing I yelled at Steve for and you care about him, doll. He cares about you, I don’t want to-”

“It’s different with us. It’s always been different with us. Please, I need you.” And in that moment, she isn’t lying. (Y/N) feels like she needs Bucky to continue to breathe right now. “Kiss me.” She tells him once more.

 

Bucky doesn’t hesitate this time. He crushes his lips against hers, inhaling deeply, through his nose. He easily moves himself on top of her and sits up between her legs. Bucky runs his hands up her thighs and squeezes when he reaches her backside, causing her to squeal and press her lips to his again. (Y/N) straddles him and feels his arms wrap around her torso, anchoring her to him. His kisses move down her jaw and onto her neck, biting and sucking towards her ear.

“Oh, I missed you, Bucky.” She whimpers, running her hands through his hair.

“I know, doll, I know.” He groans into her clavicle. (Y/N) wraps her hands around his muscular shoulders. “Get up against the wall.” He commands, a smirk on his lips. She doesn’t waste one second, leaning against the wall, next to the bed. Bucky rises, slowly from the bed, stalking over to her. “Strip.” He says, simply, as he stands in front of her. (Y/N)’s breath hitches in her throat as she takes in the intensity of his stare. “Well?” He crosses his arms, impatiently, with a small smile still on his face, letting her know he isn’t serious. She winks at him and proceeds to remove her top, dropping it to the floor. She unbuttons her jeans, slowly, and unzips them even slower, enjoying teasing him. (Y/N) turns around to face the wall and pulls the jeans down, leisurely, bending over and giving Bucky quite the view. She hears him growl and before she knows it, she’s pressed up against the wall and her jeans are across the room.

“I wasn’t done, Bucky.” She whines, lightheartedly.

“You’re such a cute little tease, doll-face.” He whispers into her shoulder, biting down, lightly. He actually takes his time removing her bra and underwear. As he pulls her panties down her legs, Bucky makes sure to let his fingernails graze her skin, eliciting small gasps from her. (Y/N) hears rustling behind her and feels a warm breath against the backs of her thighs. Instinctively, she spreads her legs and juts out her bottom. Bucky’s hands grab onto her ass and spread it. She hears him chuckle. “Well, lookie here…” He grins. “Look how wet you are, (Y/N).” He presses a kiss against her lower lips. His tongue starts to tease her slit and she urges him to give her more.

“Please, Bucky, just…please…” The majority of the English vernacular flies from her mind as soon as he starts sucking on her clit. “Oh…ah…James!” She shouts, craving something to grab onto. As she looks behind her, she can’t help the loud moan that escapes her throat. The erotic image of Bucky’s face buried in her ass is too much. (Y/N) fists her hand in his dark brown hair and pulls him even closer.

Her orgasm is fast approaching as Bucky’s tongue is thrusting in and out of her and his thumb rubs her clit at the perfect speed with perfect pressure.

“Please…Buck…ugh…gonna come-” She’s able to get a slightly coherent thought out before she lets go, her legs shaking, mercilessly. His tongue trails up her spine and he places a soft kiss behind her ear. (Y/N) turns around and gives Bucky a filthy kiss, her tongue breaking through the seal of his lips.

“Bend over the bed, baby-doll, I’m gonna give you the fucking of your life.” He smiles against her mouth, giving her bottom lip a small bite. (Y/N) does as he says and grins in anticipation, arching her back. She feels his erection slide over her clit.

“Don’t tease me, Barnes.” She advises him, snickering. His head is suddenly at her entrance and he eases himself into her.

“Fuck…you have no idea what you to do me…” He groans, stroking her back.

“Give me an idea then.” She commands, sliding herself back onto him.

Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs ahold of her hips and starts thrusting, wildly.

“James!” She cries out, gripping the bed sheets like her life depended on it.

“Jesus, fuck….(Y/N), I love this, I…” He drops to his elbows above her, his hips still bucking with fierce abandon. He leaves open-mouthed kisses on her back before standing upright and grabbing her hips once more. “Tell me who’s giving it to you.” He demands.

“Ah….you are…” She gasps out. Bucky’s flesh hand comes down hard on her ass and a loud groan rips out of her throat at the sensation.

“Say my name, (Y/N).” He grunts out, his thrusts becoming uneven.

“Bucky!” She screeches, her orgasm hits her out of nowhere and she pushes her face into the bed to muffle her moans. Bucky grabs a handful of her hair as he reaches his climax, before flopping onto his elbows again.

He pulls out and drags (Y/N) up to the top of the bed with him. She stares up at him, unable to speak.

“That was incredible, doll.” He praises her. “I know we’ve done this so many times before, but-”

“No, that was…I mean, I know we have, but…yeah…” She’s not even sure what she means, but she knows she’s on the same page as him. “Bucky, I don’t know what I’m doing…” She looks up at him, earnestly.

“I know and it’s not like I expect us to go off and get married or anything. You’re figuring out stuff, (Y/N), so am I. I don’t think it’s bad that we indulge in each other now and then. Do you?” He asks her, genuinely. She shakes her head, smiling. “I love you, (Y/N). And no matter what, I’m always going to be here. That’s one thing you don’t ever have to worry about, okay?” Her eyes water as she takes in his words.

“I love you, too, James. And I’m never leaving you.” She wraps her arms around his neck and just enjoys lying in his embrace.

 

(Y/N) isn’t sure how long they lie there together before he starts to get up.

“I’m going to talk to Steve, okay? You know, apologize for what I said, I don’t feel right leaving things like that with him.” Bucky sits up, but looks back at her as he pulls his jeans on.

“Of course, Bucky, go talk to your friend.” She urges him, a tone in her voice to let him know that he doesn’t have to ask her for permission to talk to his best friend. He throws on a shirt and gives her one last smile before he exits the room. She decides its time for a shower.

As (Y/N) washes away the sweat, she tries to avoid dwelling on all the feelings she has.

 _I love Bucky._ She thinks.

_But…Steve…I can’t stop thinking about him…_

_And now Pietro…_

She scrubs her hair and tries to scrub out the thoughts of all the brave, handsome, kind, and metabolically enhanced men in her life.

All of a sudden she is standing in a room. She immediately recognizes it as the room Pietro was kept in at this tiny apartment complex about ten miles from the HYDRA base in Sokovia. She hears voices and looks towards the bed where a past version of herself and Pietro lie. They are both sweaty and panting as they lie next to each other, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Christ, I love how you can keep up with me, B.” He leans over and kisses her, soundly, before returning to his back. Past (Y/N) grins and turns to lean on Pietro’s chest.

“You’re lucky I have an insane amount of stamina, Maximoff.” She grins back at him, pressing a light kiss to his pec. (Y/N) remembers this moment. He hadn’t told her about his powers yet. So _he_ thought she thought he was just a good fuck. But, she knew.

_Wait, why is she here?_

_Oh, fuck, Wanda’s messing with her mind again._

“So three months…this is a long time, no?” He chuckles, smoothing his hand over her hair.

“Longest relationship I’ve ever had.” Past (Y/N) admits. (Y/N) remembers her cover story. Bianca Larson, an abroad college student from Upstate New York, studying religious architecture.

“Same for me.” His voice snaps her out of her memory…from her memory?

_Damn that Wanda, this is confusing._

            “You alright, Pietro?” ‘Bianca’ asks him, studying the odd look on his face.

            “I am more than fine. I…I am in love. I love you, printesa…” He confesses. (Y/N) remembers feeling so taken aback at this. No one had said those words to her since….As far as she knew, no one had ever said those words to her. Past (Y/N) falters a bit, but keeps her cover.

            “I love you, Pietro. So much.” She tells him, cupping his stubble covered cheek.

            “Dragă mea…” He beams before leaning into kiss her again, his arm wrapping around her back to bring her to straddle him. (Y/N) begins to feel like she is spying.

            She blinks and when she opens her eyes, she is back in the shower, her fingers pruning.

            This certainly didn’t make anything easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...what did you think?   
> There will be some serious Steve smut in my next update.   
> It's gonna be a big deal too b/c Steve (in my story) is a virgin and (Y/N) is gonna make it all special for him :)   
> Do you guys like that idea?


	8. Fine Dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been over a month!!! I was busy with final exams, then with the holidays, I had a bunch of events to perform at and then the new semester started and my classes are killer... anyway! Here's a new chapter, not as long as usual, but hey! give a girl a break,   
> Enjoy!!!

            “Why?” (Y/N) approaches Wanda the following morning. She is the only one in the kitchen and for that (Y/N) in grateful, she really doesn’t want to cause any more scenes.

            “What?” Wanda looks up at her, disdainfully.

            “You know damn well what, Wanda. I thought we’d reached an understanding, did you really have to throw a tender Pietro moment at me?” She rolls her eyes at the brunette who looks genuinely remorseful.

            “Look, my powers are tied with my emotions and Pietro’s emotions are tied with mine. Sometimes when he’s really sad, I can channel it, mistakenly.” (Y/N) nods and sits down at the breakfast bar with her.

            “He’s really sad?” Wanda gives her a look that’s meant to say ‘ _what the hell do you think?’_ “Of course, he is.” (Y/N) looks down at the counter. “Can you tell me a bit about what happened after I…well, after Bianca wasn’t in your life anymore?”

            “Well, it was about three weeks after you left when Pietro stopped dedicating every waking moment to finding you. Strucker brought us in and we got a stern talking to about what we ‘bring to the table’. Long story short, we moved into the HYDRA complex and our life was then dedicated to being weapons for the organization. After the battle with Ultron, Pietro was hurt really badly. It was touch-and-go for a long while and I starting looking for you. I looked everywhere and that’s when I realized that Bianca Larson didn’t exist. And with the way you left so quickly and without a note, I figured you were someone that Strucker had inserted into our lives. I tried to convince Pietro of it, but he wouldn’t hear it. He loved you, he still loves you.” Wanda explains, but keeps her tone gentle.

            “Look, I’ve done a lot of terrible things. Some things I don’t remember, some things I do, but thinking about how I manipulated him, it makes me sick, Wanda, and I’m so sorry. You and I…we were friends… We were close…”

            “I know. I shared more with you than I have with anyone and I don’t want that to go away.” She puts her hand over (Y/N)’s and her lips spread in a grin.

            “Thank you, Wanda, thank you.”

* * *

 

 

            (Y/N) spends the next half hour exploring the compound. As she strides across the catwalk, she looks down at some people, agents, possibly, that are being talked to. She sees Sam at the front of the room, standing, while everyone else sits. (Y/N) spots Bucky. He’s sitting, stoically, listening to Sam. As she watches him, she hears footsteps behind her, but from the slight reflection in the glass, she can see that it’s Steve.

            “It’s no use trying to sneak up on me, Rogers.” She rolls her eyes.

            “Guess not.” She can hear him smile into the words. “Sam used to work for the VA. Some of the agents who’ve experienced…well, who have PTSD come meet with him. He invited Bucky to come see what its about.”

            “PTSD?” She asks, confused.

            “Oh, it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Anyone can have it. It’s caused by…traumatic events. A lot of soldiers have it. It can be guilt from surviving the war, memories of what you saw, what you had to do, it…it can get bad…” She finally turns around to face him.

            “James has it.” (Y/N) concludes.

            “Well, I’m not a psychiatrist…”

            “Steve, come on.”

            “Yes, it’s likely that Bucky is suffering from it. Look, it just started about 10 minutes ago, why don’t you go see what it’s about. You don’t have to share, just listen.” Steve offers.

            “I’m okay, I don’t have the flashbacks…” (Y/N) lies, unwilling to talk about the nightmares. Right now, that’s not important. Bucky is suffering and she has to stay strong for him.

            “It’s not just flashbacks, (Y/N). You’ve been through a lot.”

            “I know what I’ve been through, Steve.” She says, sharply, regretting it immediately. “I’m sorry, I just…I want to be there for him, he needs me to be strong.”

            “As hard as this is for you to believe (Y/N), you’re not alone. It’s not just you and Bucky anymore. You don’t have to have it together all the time. I can help take care of Bucky. And I can help take care of you.” Steve promptly blushes. “I meant what I said…in…in the shower…” The slight shade of pink dusting his cheekbones turns to red as he recalls the intimate moment. “I’m going to take care of you. And I don’t mean like _that_ … or I mean, I’d like to, but I-”

            “Steve! Relax. I know what you mean. And it means so much.” She places her hand on his arm. _God, he’s so strong…_ Her mind wanders.

            “I know you said you need time, but I’d like to have dinner with you…just us? There’s no pressure for anything after I just…”

            “Dinner sounds great, Steve. Here?” (Y/N) asks, not sure if she’d be open to being in public.

            “I know it’s not the most romantic of places, but I’ve got my own kitchen, I can make you something. It’s a recipe I’ve been wanting to try out for a while.” Steve looks so hopeful, so sweet and precious. (Y/N) can’t contain her smile as she nods. “Be at my floor at 7?”

* * *

 

            “So you’ve tried to dye it?” Natasha questions (Y/N) as she sets her hair in rollers.

            “I think so. I have this vague memory of doctors yelling at each other about how my hair turned silver and how they were going to have to stock up on wigs.” (Y/N) chuckles, lightly, but her smile fades. “It’s just another thing wrong with me. It looks so fucking stupid, Nat. Like I’ve prematurely gone gray.” She rolls her eyes.

            “Please, (Y/N), do you know how much someone would pay for this at a salon? It’s not gray. It’s silver. And it’s so gorgeous. It’s soft and long and you shouldn’t hate it.” Natasha tells her, sincerely. “Now, for your dress. I want you to be comfortable and I thought I’d give you and the old man a little blast from the past with this number.” She holds up a knee-length red dress with a floral lace collar, a slightly cinched waist, and a flare out skirt. (Y/N) grins.

            “Where did you get this?! It looks like a dress my brother got for me-” The words fly out of her mouth before she has a chance to process them.

_“Henry!” She hugs the dress to her body. “I can’t believe you! This was so expensive, I saw it in the window of that boutique on Maple.” (Y/N) throws the dress aside and pulls her brother to his feet to hug him. “Thank you.” She finally releases him and grabs a box sitting next to her. “Grandpa gave this to me when I was 10. He told me that no one knew you better than I did and that I would know when to give this to you. He said, ‘give it to Henry when he becomes a man’. So here.” (Y/N) hands her brother the box. He opens it carefully and smiles its content. He pulls out a pocket watch._

_“Gramps’ pocket watch?” (Y/N) sees the brightness in his eyes._

_“I had to get a new chain put on, but yes, it’s more like a present from Grandpa to you. I feel bad, you got me something so expensive and I-”_

_“(Y/N)!” He walks over to the couch his sister is sitting on and wraps his arms around her. “This is the best gift I’ve ever received. Not only is it a great memory of Gramps, but also it lets me know that you think I’m a man, that you’re proud of me. And really, that’s all I want, to be a hero to my little sister.”_

_“Little by seven minutes, Henry!” She whines._

_“And don’t you forget it.”_

            “(Y/N)!” (Y/N) quickly snaps out of her memory and is focused on the red head staring at her. “Where did you go?”

            “I was a twin…I didn’t know… how could I not know?” She furrows her eyebrows.

            “Hey, hey. It’s not your fault that you don’t remember. And Clint is tracking your brother down as we speak. I’m sure he’ll find an answer within the week.” Natasha rubs her shoulder, encouragingly. “Now, let’s get you into that dress.”

 

* * *

 

            Steve tries to stay calm as she triple checks everything for tonight. (Y/N) is due to arrive at any second and the food will be ready in about ten minutes. He’s nervous and desperately wishing that alcohol could effect him and take away some of this anxiety. When he hears a knock on the door, he takes a deep breath before opening it.

            “Hi, Steve.” (Y/N) almost whispers. Steve looks her up and down, admiring the 40’s style dress and promptly blushes when he realizes he’s ogling her. “Steve, can I come in?” She laughs.

            “Of-of course, sorry, (Y/N).” He steps aside and puts his arm out, gesturing her inside. She steps in and looks around the apartment.

            “Sweet casa.” She declares and Steve furrows his eyebrows at the statement. (Y/N) blushes. “Um…Sam told me to say that.” She giggles, looking down at her feet. “I really like the way you decorated.” She says, honestly.

            “Thanks, Tony helped secure a lot of…old stuff…” He admits. “…been a long time since the 40’s.”

            “You’re telling me…” (Y/N) chuckles, lightheartedly. Suddenly, her eyes get wide. “Steve…are you making meatloaf?” Her face lights up and she beams. He nods.

            “Old recipe my Ma taught me. You layer the loaf pan with bacon, mushrooms, and mashed potatoes before you put in the ground beef and add the peppers, brown sugar, oregano…what not.” He tells her, thrilled that she likes the meal.

            “It smells so good, wow. You really went all out for me, Steve. Thank you.”

            “Well, it seems you went all out for me, too.” He gestures at her dress.

            “I did, Natasha helped me. I wanted to look good for you, impress you.” She admits, shyly.

            “I want to impress you, too.” The oven timer dings, temporarily ending their conversation

 

* * *

 

            “Well, color me impressed, Rogers.” (Y/N) laughs. “Best meatloaf I’ve ever had.” (Y/N) praises him as they sit on his couch, drink red wine, and listen to old records.

            “Ma would’ve planted one right on your cheek for that comment.” His lips curve upward at the memory of his mother. “She would’ve loved you, (Y/N). She’d probably try to fatten you up, though.” (Y/N) and Steve both crack up at his words. “I don’t want to push you to talk about it, but has Clint found out anything about your family yet?”

            “Not yet. Nat says maybe within the week. Apparently, Clint can find _anyone_.” (Y/N) snickers at Natasha’s commendation for her best friend. “Steve?”

            “Yeah?”

            “When he finds them…or when he finds answers…will you come with me? I’m not sure if it’ll be to a cemetery or maybe…someone alive, but will you go with me?”

            “Of course, (Y/N). I can’t imagine how hard this must be. I’ll be with you whenever you want me to, okay? You don’t even have to ask.” (Y/N) is captivated by Steve’s deep blue eyes as he tells her the things she’s always wanted to hear. Things that make her feel like HYDRA never happened. Like she’s still a twenty-one year old dame being courted by a proper fellow. A familiar song begins playing from the record-player.

            “What’s this song called, Steve?” She asks him, taking his wine glass from his hand and setting it on the table by the arm of the couch.

            “The Way you Look Tonight.” He tells her. (Y/N) stands up and slowly sits sideways on Steve’s lap, crossing her legs towards him and putting her arms around his neck.

            “Who sings it?” She leans in and whispers in his ear, grazing her lips against the shell of his ear.

            “Um…I…Fred Astaire…” He gulps. “(Y/N), are you sure?” He looks cups her small face in his large hand, hypnotized by the softness of her cheek. She doesn’t answer, just presses her lips to his, softly. The kiss begins tame, her arms around his neck and his knuckles softly rubbing her cheekbone. But then she sighs. Just an innocent little sigh. One that lets him know she’s enjoying herself. He wants that sigh to be a gasp and that gasp to be a moan. His tongue traces the seal of her lips and she doesn’t hesitate to open her mouth to him, meeting him halfway. (Y/N)’s hands move to fist in his golden locks. Steve moves one arm around her back, keeping her steady, as his other hand splays out on her upper thigh. The kiss quickly turns dirty, Steve finally abandoning her mouth to kiss down her slender jawline to her neck.

            “Please, Steve…” She whines for him. As he places open-mouthed kisses in the crook of her neck, his hand moves to the buttons on the back of her dress. He lets his fingers dance on the skin above the first one, silently asking for permission. “Yes, yes.” She pants out, urging him on. He dexterously undoes all the buttons down to the small of her back. Steve tugs on one sleeve, exposing her shoulder and a new place to kiss and nip. (Y/N) decides he’s taking too long and quickly shrugs the dress off her top half. Steve dips his head to her cleavage and kisses everywhere, wanting to make a home for himself between her breasts.

            “I’ve been thinking about this since I met you, (Y/N)…” He admits, bringing his hands up to cup and squeeze her perfect mounds.

            “Steve…wait, I need to…need to ask you something…” She gets out, pulling his head up to look her in the eye.

            “Anything.” He looks back at her.

            “Are you a virgin?” She asks. There is no hint of teasing, just a simple question. He nods, embarrassed. “Steve, please, don’t be ashamed. I just…I want to make sure you’re sure. You want me to be your first?” She strokes his cheek with the back of her hand.

            “Nothing would make me happier, (Y/N).” He goes to dive back in, but she stops him.

            “Ah, ah, ah, Captain. She admonishes him, jokingly. “This is a special night. This is your first time. We can’t just hump like a bunch of wild animals.” She stares at him with a _duh_ expression.

            “I don’t know, (Y/N), I think there’s something to be said for hump-” Her finger presses against his lips.

            “M’gonna make it special, Stevie. I’m gonna let you see all of me, touch all of me, taste all of me, then I’m gonna do all of it to you, baby…” She croons into his ear, causing his erection to become borderline painful in his jeans. “Then...when you feel as though you’re about to explode…” She leans in so their lips are barely touching. “…We’re gonna make love, Stevie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I promise real Steve smut with NO interruptions next chapter! As usual, comments are so appreciated, I love to hear what you guys think. Next update will come out much faster, do not worry.   
> \- Amber :)


	9. A Beautiful Night & A Bittersweet Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve smut :) and a memory !

            She’s trying to kill him. She has to be trying to kill him. The way her warm breath is sliding over his cheek is pushing him to his breaking point.

            “Bedroom, we…take…should take this…” All attempts to speak become futile when her fingers splay over his erection.

            “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Captain.” (Y/N) winks and stands. Her hands disappear behind her back and she unbuttons the rest of her dress. It

makes a soft sound as it hits the carpet and Steve wonders why he’s still staring at the ground. As his gaze sweeps over her, he can’t help, but gasp. He’s seen her like this before, but it’s indisputable. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is a piece of art. A reproduction of whatever the hell serum they used on her could probably be sold for more than the one they used on him. Her soft pink lingerie looks like it’s been painted on her and he knows Natasha’s the one who put her in this. Steve immediately tries to shake that thought out of his brain, not knowing if adding Natasha to the equation would lower or heighten the mood. “Steve?” (Y/N)’s melodic voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

            “I know you’ve been told this so many times, but you’re truly stunning, HHaHss

(Y/N).” He stands before her, sliding his hands into her hair and giving her a quick peck before nervously taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom.

            “Sit down, Steve.” (Y/N) tells him, unhooking her bra and letting in fall down her arms. He silently thanks her for that because he’s not sure in his current state he’d have been able to do it. Steve obeys her, plopping down onto the bed, slack-jawed. She stands between his legs and tilts his head up. Her gorgeous breasts are now in his face and he gives into the urge to suck one of her hard nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, repeatedly. “Mmm…Steve…” She sighs. (Y/N) feels around for the first button on his shirt and finds it shortly after.

           

            _I’m licking Captain America’s abs._ Somewhere in the back of her mind, a memory pops up…

           

* * *

 

_“(Y/N), you’re bonkers if you don’t see how gorgeous he is!” She is standing with another girl, looking at a poster advertising Captain America’s show in Downtown Boston later that day.  
           “Betty, you’re bonkers! I cannot believe you just said that about America’s dreamboat. Your ma would rub you out if she heard you talking like that.” (Y/N) rolls her eyes at her friend’s (?) apparent antics. _

_“You said it yourself, (Y/N)…he’s a dreamboat…”_

* * *

 

“(Y/N)?” Steve finally gets her attention.

            “I’m sorry, I had a-” She knows that if she tells Steve she remembered something, he’d likely want to talk about it and she really doesn’t want to. “…I’m fine, Steve…just…you took my breath away.” She covers, smoothly, smiling up at the gorgeous man. She then continues her kisses until she reaches his belt. Her fingers make quick work of the accessory, exposing the button and zipper of his chino pants. She wastes no time on the final constraints and impatiently pulls his pants down to his ankles.

            “Getting impatient there, (Y/L/N)?” Steve asks with a teasing note to his voice.

            “Just anxious to see all of you, Rogers.” She quips back before bringing her attention to his member. (Y/N) begins stroking him, slowly and Steve throws his head back.

           

            “(Y/N)…I-I…know you said slowly, but…I….please…” Steve has never considered himself above begging and this instance is no difference.

            “Who’s impatient now?” She snickers, climbing into his lap, a leg on either side of him and pushing him to lay down. (Y/N) kisses Steve’s neck and he decides that it’s his turn to call the shots. He quickly slides out from under her and holds her to the mattress, face down. She giggles as he takes her arms and pins them behind her back. “Lemme guess…” She turns her head to look at him. “This is payback for me totally owning your ass on the mat, right?”

            “You’re in no position to be talking about owning anyone’s ass…” Steve reminds her, playfully, grabbing a handful of said body part. He gently pushes her legs apart and pulls her panties off her at a punishingly slow rate. His fingers find their way between her legs and he begings rubbing small circles on her clit. (Y/N) starts to shamelessly hump his hand, wanting to find more friction. At this point, Steve decides to give her exactly what she wants. He speeds up his ministrations at a rate that Pietro would probably be impressed with. _Rogers! Stop thinking of your god-damn teammates! Especially ones that (Y/N) has a certain…*ahem*…history with._ He soon gets out of his own head when he hears the gasps that she’s letting out.

            “Oh my…god, Steve…please, don’t stop…” She grips the sheets between her fingers and he watches her toes curl and her back arch before she let’s out what can only be described as the sexiest sound he’s ever heard. His fingers are drenched in warmth as he pulls his hand away from her. (Y/N) rolls over and watches him clean his fingers off.

            “As good as you taste, it’s not my tongue that’s dying to be inside of you…” Steve surprises himself at his own confidence and it immediately begins to dwindle as she pulls him on top of her. (Y/N) kisses him in a way he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to describe to anyone. It makes his heart soar, his sureness rise, and mostly unforgettably, his dick hard.

            “Take me, Steve.” She whispers into his mouth.

            “(Y/N)…I don’t want you to have to high of expectations, I-” She cuts him off.

            “Steve, it doesn’t matter. No matter what happens, I am so honored you want to share this with me. Nothing can ruin this moment, I promise you.” Steve nods and grins at her assurance. He grips and position’s himself in front of her entrance. He takes a breath before slowly pushing himself into her.

            It’s tight. It’s hot. And it’s wet. Steve lets out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. As he pushes himself into the hilt, (Y/N) gasps and tightens around him and that’s it for Steve. Embarrassed, he buries his face in (Y/N)’s neck.

            “Did you just…”

            “I’m sorry, (Y/N), I wanted to-”

            “But, you’re still hard.” He lifts his face and stares at her. “Fucking move, Steve!” She prods him and he does just that. Steve keeps himself steady with one hand and grips her waist with the other and begins slowly thrusting. He looks down to (Y/N) and meets her gaze. Her mouth is open and her bottom lip is just begging to be nipped. “Won’t break, Stevie…go faster…” She groans, urging him on. That’s all the encouragement Steve needs as he beings pounding into her. Her legs go around his waist and he moves his free arm back beside her head to get some leverage to quicken his drives.

“Fuck, Steve!” She shouts, digging her nails into his shoulders. Steve is thanking the serum more now than ever before for his stamina as he drives the girl crazy. One of her hands sneaks between their bodies and begins rubbing at her clit. He knows that some girls can’t get off any other way, but a selfish part of him wants her to get off all because of him. So he smacks her hand away and begins rubbing at her clit like he did before, matching the pace of his thrusts, perfectly. “Yes! Just like that, oh, Steve!” She cries, throwing her head back. Steve can now see the warning signs as she approaches her orgasm. He uses his last bout of energy to bring one of her legs over his shoulder and drive into her, deeper than he could before. (Y/N)’s walls constrict him and he lets out a long grunt as she spills himself into her.

       

* * *

    

            After (Y/N) cleans herself up in the bathroom, she returns to the bedroom to find Steve asleep. She laughs a little at his apparent exhaustion and doesn’t hesitate to climb into bed with him. It takes a little bit of maneuvering to get both Steve and herself under the covers, but once she does, she settles into his chest. His arm subconsciously wraps around her and she drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

            _The gala is more crowded than she was told. It makes her angry when she receives misinformation, but she really isn’t in any position to complain. Her wig itches. It always itches. If they could afford to put her in this dress and get her into this place, they certainly could afford a better wig, right? She rolls her eyes before focusing on her target. Jean-Jacques Ansel. She’s not sure what he did to get himself under their radar, but she is positive that he’ll regret it for the rest of his life, not that he’ll even have time to do so. He’s still speaking with several men so she cannot make her move yet. That’s when she notices the familiar face in the crowd. When he catches her gaze she points her eyes towards a secluded corner and begins making her way there._

_“_ _Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?_ _!” (What the hell are you doing here?) She yells at him._

_“Don’t speak like that here, they might make us.” He glares at her in the cold way that she’s so used to receiving from him._

_“This needs to be taken care of, discreetly. You’re about as discreet as a goddamn rifle. Speaking of that, where’s your rifle, Soldier?” She sneers at him._ _“I’m insurance in case you fuck up.” She scoffs. “Don’t act so surprised. They know they haven’t shocked enough humanity out of you yet.” She hated that he said ‘yet’._

_“They’ve done enough. I have a job to do. Don’t intervene unless absolutely necessary, understand?” Her statement is punctuated by his gloved metal hand wrapping around her throat._

_“You don’t give the orders, 96.” He growls at her, his blue eyes piercing into her (Y/E/C) ones._

_“And you do?” She chokes out, not phased by his display of dominance._

_“You’re magnificent, mon cheri…” Jean-Jacques whispers into her ear as she shuts the door to the hotel room. She knows she doesn’t have long until she has to kill him. The dress doesn’t leave much to the imagination and doesn’t leave much room for weapons. The blade strapped to her upper thigh would soon become visible. She quickly grabs it and twists his arm in the wrong direction. He falls to his knees. “Que se passe- til?” (What is going on?)_

_“Rien de personnel…”(Nothing personal) She mutters as she slits his throat._

* * *

 

(Y/N) wakes up in a sweat, not recognizing her surroundings. _Steve’s room._ Her panic subsides as she realizes where she is. However, the feeling of unease doesn’t pass as she comprehends that the dream is a memory. She can’t imagine Bucky and herself so callous. She looks down at sleeping Steve and starts to feel guilty. He may not be all sunshine and innocence. He did go through a war, lose his best friend, and wake up 70 years later, but he wasn’t brainwashed or forced to kill or…He’s good. And she’s not sure she deserves him. (Y/N) wants to wake Steve up and talk about what she remembered, but she can’t find it in herself to do so. So she does what any other recovering ex-assassin would do. She grabs her clothes and leaves.

                “Miss (Y/L/N).” (Y/N) wakes up to Jarvis’ clear, crisp voice. “Miss (Y/L/N), I am terribly sorry to wake you, but Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton request entry into your quarters. It is urgent.” She wipes the sleep from her eyes and makes sure her bare legs are hidden under the covers, for Clint’s sake more than her own.

               “Yes, let them in. Thank you, Jarvis.” She smiles at the A.I., not quite understanding it, but appreciating its(his?) friendliness.

               “Certainly, Miss.” The bedroom door is soon knocked on and (Y/N) tells them to come in.

               “Morning, (Y/N).” Clint says, carrying a manila file. Her heart skips a beat.

               “Oh, my God.” She can’t quite believe that he found everything so fast. She tries to quell the excitement as she remembers that there’s no way her mother’s still alive and if Henry is, he’s almost 100.

               “(Y/N)…” Natasha warns.

               “I know, I know, I’m not expecting anything, but I just really want to know.”

               “Do you want to read it or do want me to tell you what’s in it?” (Y/N) thinks briefly, before answering.

               “Just tell me.”

                “So, (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)…” Clint starts. “Bostonian…straight A student…church choir singer…basically a local celebrity…” (Y/N) and Natasha both laugh at that. “Father dead at age 20…” Her smile disappears. “Mother… Cheryl Judith (Y/L/N)…overdose in 1948…” (Y/N) gulps…her mother…she can’t remember her. Clint seems to read her mind and hands her a photo. She ghosts her thumb over the black and white picture of a beautiful woman with short brown hair. “Henry Christopher (Y/L/N), alive and living in Quincy, Massachusetts.” (Y/N)’s stops breathing.

               “Like in a nursing home?” She asks.

               “No, with his oldest child in a house on the water.” Clint smiles and (Y/N) covers her grin with her hand.

               “But, his mind is probably-”

               “(Y/N).” Natasha interrupts her. “This is the part where you get to be happy, okay?” She tells her and (Y/N) throws herself at Clint in a hug.

               “Thank you…” She doesn’t want to let him go because he did what he promised and that means more to her that just about anything.

               “You’re welcome, kid.” Clint says, fondly, hugging her back.

                (Y/N) finds Steve in the rec area with Bucky, Thor, Tony, and Sam. All of them are arguing about being worthy of the hammer or something. Tony spots her and smiles.

               “Okay, okay, so what if Cap, Barnes, _and_ Foxy lift it? Three super-soldiers!” Tony exclaims.

               “You can all attempt, but the outcome will not change.” Thor boasts.

               “Hi, doll.” Bucky beams at her from his place at the counter.

               “Hey.” She grins back. “Steve, can I talk to you?” (Y/N) looks to him. He nods and walks over to her. “So Clint found my brother and where my parents are buried…I was hoping you would make good on your promise.”

               “(Y/N), I’m taking Bucky to Brooklyn today. How about tomorrow?” Her spirit falls as he tells her this. She knows that she’ll never be as close to Bucky or Steve as they are to each other and she understands that Bucky asked before she did, but it doesn’t make her feel any better.

               “I can’t wait any longer, Steve. And you promised.” (Y/N) looks down to avoid his gaze. “It’s fine, I’ll go alone.” She knows she’s acting immature, but she doesn’t care.

              “You can’t go alone, (Y/N), come on, just-” Steve starts, but someone cuts him off.

               “I’ll go with you.”            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo! Who's it gonna be???? I'm honestly not sure yet, you guys tell me!   
> Also, do you guys want Steve and Bucky to be okay with the fact that they're both sleeping with the reader or do you want some drama?? Let me know, please! 
> 
> xoxo amber :)


	10. Trains and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is shorter than most chapters and I seriously struggled with it so I hope you find it to your liking :)

               “Why did we take the train?” He asks. “Tony offered the quinjet and I’m fairly sure I could run us to Quincy faster than this.” Pietro snorts, looking out the window. (Y/N) and he sit across from each other with a small table between them.              

              “I needed time to think.” She stays fairly quiet, not exactly sure what to say to Pietro and also feeling trepidation at seeing her family, or what was left of it. “What if he is coherent? What am I supposed to tell him? ‘Hey, Henry, it’s your sister, (Y/N), I know I look a little different and haven’t aged in almost 75 years, but its me’.” She lays her head on the table and feels a warm hand on hers. (Y/N) sits up at the gesture. Pietro blushes and jerks his hand back.

               “I’m sorry, I just-” He takes a big breath. “I can only imagine how hard this is.”

               “Why did you volunteer to come?” She questions him.

               “Having a twin is something special. Its not just a sibling bond, it goes beyond anything. If Wanda were to be taken from me…I…” His breathing becomes shallow at the mere thought. “I don’t know how I’d go on. It must be terrible for you to barely remember him so, don’t get me wrong, I am doing this for you. But, I’m also doing this for your brother. For him to lose you and have that with him for all these years, it must be heart-breaking.” (Y/N)’s eyes begin to water. She hasn’t even considered the pain her disappearance caused him. “I’m sorry, (Y/N), I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He looks down, away from her eyes. This time, she takes his hand, gripping his fingers tight.

               “You might hate me, but hear this. I care about you so much. You mean something to me. And you don’t know how grateful I am that you’re with me right now.” Pietro looks at their joined hands and smiles, slightly. He closes his eyes and laughs to himself.

               “I could never hate you. Even if I wanted to.”

* * *

 

                “Look, let’s just see what the situation is in there and you can decide what to do, okay?” Pietro reassures (Y/N) as they approach the beautiful house that sits, peacefully, on the water. She nods and knocks on the door. Pietro chuckles at her, slightly. He pushes a plastic-looking button and a loud chime sounds. “Doorbell.” He explains. (Y/N) hears footsteps and the door swings open, swiftly. An older-looking woman appears. She has dark brown hair, but it has started to gray. Her thin-rimmed glasses sit on her nose as she observes (Y/N) and Pietro. Even though she is older, her features are still soft and pretty.                “Hi…” She greets them, sweetly, but with obvious confusion. Before (Y/N) or Pietro can say something, she gasps. “I know you!” (Y/N) immediately looks to the ground. “You’re an avenger!” _She’s talking to Pietro…_

               “Yes, ma’am.” He nods, a small smile gracing his features. “Pietro Maximoff.” He reaches out his hand and she shakes it, animatedly.                “Margaret, my name is Margaret Peters. Thank you, for all you do for the country, for the world, wow. What can I do for you?” Margaret looks to (Y/N), expectantly, but (Y/N) isn’t too sure what to say. The older woman sticks out her hand to her.

               “Mrs. Peters, we need to speak with Henry (Y/L/N) and this is listed as his address. Does he live here?” Pietro saves her.

               “Oh, yes, my father lives with my husband and I. Since my mother died four years ago, we’ve been trying to get him to move in with us. We just succeeded about five months ago.” She laughs. “What do you want with him?”

               “We have information on his twin sister, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” Pietro says, very matter-of-factly. Margaret’s eyes widen and she brings her hand over her mouth.

               “My word…I…please, come in.” She ushers (Y/N) and Pietro into her home.

* * *

 

                “Thank you for coming upstairs. He’d walk down the stairs, but I don’t want to risk him falling.” Margaret explains as they stand outside a door on the second floor of the home. (Y/N)’s heart is beating out of her chest and she can’t believe what’s about to happen. Margaret opens the door. “Dad, The Avengers are here.” (Y/N) smiles at how cheerful she sounds when talking about the avengers.

               “Like Captain America?” (Y/N) hears a voice that sounds slightly raspy, but still merry. Margaret waves her hand at Pietro and (Y/N). She takes a deep breath and walks in the room. She’s greeted by the sight of a chubby old man wearing a pale yellow sweater. He’s grinning ear to ear and nursing a cup of what looks to be tea. “Quicksilver!” He points at Pietro and cracks up. “Saw you on the television taking down those arms dealers in Chicago. Thank you for your service.” (Y/N) recognizes the good nature of what she remembers of her brother. “Who is this?” He looks to her and she finally sees his eyes. Though, a little milky from age, she can’t forget those eyes. She sees them when she looks in the mirror.

               “Um, sir. I have information on your sister.” (Y/N) speaks, wanting to avoid telling him who she is. His expression changes.

               “Oh, oh, please, tell me, tell me she’s alive or…” Henry falters and reaches for his daughter’s hand.

               “It’s a bit more complicated than that. I’m going to tell you everything that happened after she left the grounds in the 1940’s. Okay?” He nods, swallowing, thickly. “(Y/N) was captured by the rogue Nazi science division, HYDRA. Even though, the organization was said to have died with Schmidt, they still remained.”

               “The incident in D.C….” Margaret thinks out loud.

               “Yes, HYDRA grew inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

               “That man…the one with the metal arm…” Henry tries to recall what he read in the papers.

               “A brainwashed HYDRA assassin.” (Y/N) clarifies.

               “(Y/N) was captured by them? Did they kill her?” Henry questions.

               “No, she…” (Y/N) takes a huge breath. “She was experimented on. She was given a serum, much like the one given to Captain America. HYDRA turned her into a weapon.” Henry squeezes his eyes shut, as if he wants to wake up from a bad dream.

               “They…how did they get her to do what they wanted? (Y/N) wouldn’t do that voluntarily.” He defends.

               “They have their ways, threats, ECT.”

               “So what became of her?” Henry interrogates, thinking that there’s no way (Y/N) can still be alive now.

               “Well, do you remember Bucky Barnes? Cap’s best friend?”

               “Of course I do. We served in the 107th together. I…I was there in that HYDRA facility where he was captured along with the majority of my squad. I made it back.” (Y/N)’s heart breaks to know that her brother was probably within spitting distance of her. She can’t tell him that.

               “Well, Bucky is… _was_ the HYDRA assassin with the metal arm.” Henry’s eyebrows furrow, trying to understand. “Cryogenics…HYDRA had perfected it. This allowed them to freeze Bucky in between missions and he never aged.”

               “Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with (Y/N)?” He raises his voice.

               “Because this is how (Y/N) was kept alive as well.” She sighs, waiting for his reaction.

               “Was?” His eyes widen.

               “(Y/N) is no longer in custody of HYDRA. She’s alive.” (Y/N) isn’t quite sure where she’s going with this and from the look of confusion Pietro is shooting her, he isn’t either.

               “My sister’s alive?! My God, girl! Why didn’t you start off with that?!” He almost laughs, but looks as if he remembers something. “She’s not in prison, is she?” (Y/N) tries to find a way to explain. “Oh, she was brainwashed, please, I’m willing to pay anything. She doesn’t deserve-”

               “She’s not in prison!” (Y/N) shouts. “She…she…would you like to see a picture of what she looks like now?” She has her file with her so she knows she has the picture HYDRA took of her post-serum. Henry gives her a strange look, but nods, eagerly. (Y/N) reaches inside of the bag to get the photo while Margaret helps Henry get his glasses on. She hands him the picture. Margaret gasps, looking up at (Y/N) in disbelief. Henry examines the photo before lifting his head to her. He opens his mouth a few times, trying to start a sentence, but failing.

               “You mean to tell me…” He chuckles, sadly. “You’re my sister? You’re (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” (Y/N) bites her lip to keep from crying. “You…my sister had brown hair. I…there are some resemblances, but…” She cuts him off.

               “The serum they gave me…it changed me a little, hair included. But, please, Henry. Look into my eyes. Look into my eyes and I promise…you’ll know it’s me.” She scoots closer in her chair and grips both of his hands in hers. Henry stares into her eyes and finally she sees the glassy sheen of tears appear.           

               (Y/N) waits for it. She waits for the onslaught of feelings and memories, but she feels nothing. Yes, this is Henry. This is her twin brother. Yes, she’s happy to have found someone from her past, but that feeling that she thought would flood her, isn’t. He’s just a sweet old man. She can barely remember the times she shared with him. For her, there’s no connection between the young man in her memories and the older gentleman sitting in front of her, currently.                “Oh, (Y/N)…so much has happened…you’ve missed so much…” He smiles at his daughter.

               “I know…and I want to know everything.” She looks at Pietro and gives him the look.

               

               Pietro immediately recognizes the face (Y/N) is currently giving him as the look ‘Bianca’ used to send his way when she wanted him to bail her out of a situation. Whether it was someone bothering her, a guy hitting on her, an old woman scolding her for snapping flash photos of historical structures, she would give him this one look. She would furrow her eyebrows and bite her top lip. It’s almost a comical face, but Pietro knows that whatever she is feeling at this moment, isn’t funny. He takes his phone out from his back pocket and stares at it.

               “Um, (Y/N), we’ve got a call from HQ, we’re needed back. ASAP.” He looks to her and then to Henry and Margaret.

               “Oh, no. you just….you dropped this information…you can’t leave now.” Margaret protests.

               “Maggie…Maggie…they’re avengers!” Henry declares, smiling. “I want time with my sister just as much as you want to get to know your aunt, but she’s….are you an Avenger?” (Y/N) panics at his question and once again looks to Pietro.

               “She will be soon.” He says, not entirely lying.

* * *

 

                Half an hour later, they’re sitting in one of Tony’s private jets. (Y/N) is amazed at the interior of the jet, having full couches instead of cramped seating like she remembers. But, she can’t fully appreciate it. Her mind is filled with guilt. Guilt from leaving her brother on his own, from not getting that feeling that she thought she would get, and from leaving when she had just arrived. She feels someone slide onto the sofa next to her.

               “You want to tell me what happened back there?” Pietro asks, softly, but still with an edge in his voice, not understanding why (Y/N) ditched the reunion with her brother.

               “You said being twin was special…that we have a bond…but, when I looked at him, I felt nothing. I can’t remember him, Pietro. I know he’s my brother, but I don’t _feel_ anything.” Her vision becomes blurry and she realizes how close she is to crying. “I can’t…feel…anything. I’m exactly the weapon they wanted me to be. He’s my family and I…I don’t…” Pietro grabs (Y/N)’s knee, stopping it from erratically jerking.

               “You are not a weapon. You saved Wanda and me. Weapons don’t do that. Humans do. Humans with feelings.” She looks at him, her eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. “You’ll remember him, (Y/N). It’s only a matter of time. And it’s okay that you need time. It’s fair. Even if you had told him that, he’d have understood. But, I’m happy to play savior for you whenever you want me to.” He makes her laugh before wrapping his arm around her. (Y/N) leans into him, inhaling the familiar scent. She begins to cry when she realizes that Bucky was 100% correct. She connects with Pietro, she connects with Steve, and she connects with Bucky all because they are men that want sex from her. She can’t connect with her brother because he’s not a man that will want sex. So in her damaged mind, she has nothing to offer him. Her heart breaks because she’s truly broken. She glances up at Pietro and feels the urge to pull away, to be alone, to run from the Avengers, to run from Bucky and just be alone. But, after 70 plus years of loneliness, the only thing she can do is lean in closer and wrap her arms around Pietro’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad, I know :( so next chapter is probably gonna be a talk between reader, bucky, and steve. Who do you think should bring up the convo??? reader?? bucky??? steve??? lemme know! :) thanks for reading!


	11. Tacos and Swimming Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things
> 
> 1\. I have decided there won't be any romance between Pietro and the reader. They're just going to be close friends. He'll be her best friend. 
> 
> 2\. I know I said the reader, bucky, and Steve, would have the talk, but it didn't happen, but I think you guys will really like this chapter, especially the end ;)

               No more words are exchanged during the short flight back to Avengers headquarters. (Y/N) isn’t crying anymore, but her mood hasn’t improved either. Pietro and she walk into the tower, heading straight for the kitchen. She’s starving and is in the mood to do some serious emotional eating. Unfortunately, a bunch of the team members are present, including a new face, a tall, lean man with jet black hair. (Y/N) reluctantly puts on a fake smile and heads for the group.

               “Hey, doll!” Bucky greets her, animatedly, pulling her to sit on the arm of the couch, next to him.

               “Hey, Buck, how’d it go today?” She asks him, keeping her grin.

               “Sort of sad, you know, to see my parents’ and sisters’ graves, but being in the town where I grew up, it just felt like home, you know.” He smiles, wistfully. “Well, of course, you do! I know you weren’t exactly in Boston, where you grew up, but how was Quincy? And your brother? Was he okay?” (Y/N) blinks at Bucky’s questions, but regains her footing.

               “It was great. He was…he is all there. Once I explained what happened and the cryogenics, he understood and knew it was me.”

               “Oh, he must’ve been so happy! But, you’re back so soon. I thought you would visit longer….” He furrows his eyebrows at her.

               “He’s old, James, while he’s still mostly present, I didn’t want to give him too much for one day.” She forces out a laugh that everyone seems to buy. Except the man she doesn’t know, he’s looking at her like he knows what happened.

               “Yes, little mortal, I know you’re lying.” He smirks. He has the same accent that Thor, but seems to embody a very different energy.

               “(Y/N), this is my brother, Loki. He’s on his best behavior, right, brother?” Loki rolls his eyes, but nods.

               “(Y/N), what are you lying about?” Steve asks, looking concerned.

               “Look, I’m tired. I just want some food and I want to go back to my room, so please, give me a break and leave me alone.” (Y/N) tries to keep her tone, non-snarky as she isn’t mad at any of them. She gets up and starts to look through the cabinets for something to eat. She’s not even sure what she wants, but she wants it to be salty and covered in grease.

               “So…Bucky…more about Brooklyn?” Sam prompts, sensing the need for a subject change. Soon Bucky is back to speaking about his trip with Steve and the attention is turned off of her.

               “You won’t find what you need in there.” She hears Loki’s menacing voice once again.

               “And what do I need?” She curls her lip up as she speaks. He hands her a silver flask. “Alcohol? Please, I’ve been in the rec room, Stark has a bar full of drinks that I’m sure he’d be happy to share with a pretty girl. Why do I need your sketchy flask?”

               “But none of that alcohol will get you drunk, will it?” He raises his eyebrow. “Enhanced DNA, a blessing and a curse, it would seem. This is Asgardian liquor. It’s not meant for mortals. And whilst you are a mortal, you’re a little bit better than most.” He actually throws her a genuine smile. She takes the flask and hides it under her shirt, in the waistband of her jeans. “Don’t tell anyone I was nice to you.” He tells her before turning away. Pietro approaches, looking skeptical.

               “What was that about?” She’s about to lie to him when she remembers what a big drinker Pietro used to be. It is peculiar to her how she feels Pietro brings the least amount of complications to her life right now. She’s not currently sleeping with him and doesn’t plan to so he seems like a perfect drinking companion.

               “He gave me the space booze.” (Y/N) pulls up her shirt, showing Pietro the flask. His eyebrows raise. “What do you say you and I go on a little bender tonight?” She smiles at him, wickedly.

* * *

 

                The flask is nearly gone, but (Y/N) and Pietro _passed_ nearly gone about a half hour ago.

               “Holy fuck, what is this?” She asks, continuing to eat the weird shaped food. She can tell that it’s filled with some salty meat (that’s probably not meat), cheese, some standard vegetables all encased in, first, a crunchy shell, and then, a soft one.

               “It’s called a crunch-wrap supreme. I told you, I ran to Taco Bell.” He tells her, munching on his own.

               “Taco Bell?” (Y/N) questions. She has never heard of it.

               “I just discovered it a few months ago. America has so many of these places, it’s insane. Just think of it as a Mexican McDonalds, yes?” (Y/N) still looks confused.

               “McDonalds?”

               “Oh, screw turning you into a weapon, _this_ is the worst thing that HYDRA did to you. They robbed you of fast food!” He exclaims and then notices (Y/N)’s already done with her meal. “Jesus, you wasted no time, did you?”

               “Hey, Bucky and Steve aren’t the only two with super soldier metabolisms. I can put away the grub with the best of them.” She tells him, letting out a burp, causing Pietro to laugh so hard he falls off of the bed. “So clumsy, Piet.” He sticks his tongue out at her and reaches for a hand. (Y/N) grabs it to help him up and he pulls her down on top of him.

               “Who’s clumsy now?” He challenges and they both bust out into more laughter.

               “You know you brought back the humanity in me.” She sighs, when their giggles finally subside. “I mean, I said in the quinjet that I don’t feel anything and that’s not true. I know the difference between good and bad, right and wrong. And I want to do the right thing. When I worked for HYDRA, I don’t think I knew that. But, I think you helped. Being close to someone, having someone to rely on…I think…I think it helped.” She looks up from his chest to see a pensive look on his face.

              “You are the girl I met at that bar. It…It’s sort of what makes this hard…it’s hard for me to separate you and…well, Bianca.”

               “I didn’t wrack up a lot of dating knowledge in HYDRA so I think I just relied on ‘instinct’ which is why…I think playing Bianca helped me realize who (Y/N) was…” She smiles and he gives her one back.

               “You know there’s a pool on the 23rd floor.” Pietro smirks.

* * *

 

                “Sh!” Pietro shushes her as he opens the door to the pool deck.

               “Why do we have to be quiet? What’s Stark going to do if he catches us? Scold us for going skinny dipping without him?” (Y/N) rolls her eyes at him.                “It’s hilarious how you just met him, yet you know Tony so well.” He shakes his head and removes his shirt. She gives him a low whistle.

               “Wow, Piet. You been working out since the last time I saw you?” (Y/N) leers at Pietro while unbuttoning her jeans.

               “Not my fault you spend all your time with old men.” He hesitates at removing his boxers.

               “All the way, Pietro. C’mon! Don’t be a chicken.” She sneers, taking off her underwear and ignoring the way he ogles her body. (Y/N) jumps in the pool and relishes the feeling of the cool water against her skin. While still underwater she hears a splash and figures that Pietro has jumped in. When she emerges, he’s already up, beaming at her.

               “I’m a genius, this was such a great idea.” He drunkenly basks in his glory.

               “Hey it was my idea to lose the clothes so, give me some credit.”

               “I’ll give you 12% of the credit, okay?” She kicks at his shin underwater, making him laugh.

               After swimming for a while and some jokes about Pietro being able to run on the water like Jesus, they decide to take a break and sit on the steps, so that they are both still submerged in the water.

               “So…Bucky or Steve?” Pietro questions, impishly. She gapes and slaps his shoulder, but ultimately smiles, thinking of the boys. “No, seriously. I mean, Bucky and you have been through the same things and you two obviously really care about each other, but with Steve it seems to be this, instant connection.”

               “You didn’t read that from my face.” She deadpans.

               “Okay…so Wanda dug around in your head a little bit.” (Y/N) glares at him. “What?! I was jealous and heartbroken, I’m better now, I swear.” He holds up his right hand. “Have you fucked them both?” He asks, bluntly.

               “Pietro!” She gasps, not believing his audacity, even in his inebriated state, which she could hardly blame now that they had sobered up a little.

               “Come on, (Y/N). Inquiring minds wanna know.” He winks and she just shakes her head.

               “Go get the flask, I need some more alcohol for this.” She commands him. Before she knows it, the flask is in her hand and she downs the rest of it. 

* * *

 

               “It’s so confusing.” (Y/N)’s been rambling for about half an hour. “Bucky’s just like…I don’t even have to think about it. I just…I can be with him and we could be doing anything, but it feels normal. He knows what I know. He’s been through what I’ve been through. Bucky makes sense, but Steve is…Everything that Bucky isn’t, Steve is. He’s optimistic and bright, but that’s a problem in itself. Life with me isn’t always going to be happy and bright. Steve makes me feel like HYDRA never happened. But, Bucky makes me feel like I’ll be okay even thought it did.” She finally concludes, laying her head back on the side of the pool. She closes her eyes and just savors the moment of talking about the whole issue until she hears the whooshing of water and opens her eyes to see Pietro is gone. She looks behind her and sees why he ran.

                “I’m telling you, Steve. Something went wrong with (Y/N) and her brother. She was acting so weird.” Bucky shares with his friend as they walk to (Y/N)’s quarters.

               “Well, she asked me to go with her this morning, but I was already going with you and that’s why she went with Pietro.” Steve didn’t like that. Doesn’t the kid hate her? Why the hell is he accompanying her on such a personal trip? “So maybe she’s just feeling shafted.” Steve shrugs.

               “I dunno, punk. (Y/N) doesn’t do passive-aggressive. More like aggressive-aggressive.” He laughs, thinking about the fiery woman. When they reach her door, Bucky knocks, loudly. No answer. “Jarvis, can you tell (Y/N) that we’re at the door?” Bucky asks, still trying to figure out the voice from the ceiling.

               “Miss (Y/L/N) is currently at the swimming pool on the 23rd floor with Mr. Maximoff.” Jarvis informs the super soldiers in his clear, crisp voice. Bucky and Steve both exchange a look. They didn’t like this one bit.

              

               “…Steve makes me feel like HYDRA never happened. But, Bucky makes me feel like I’ll be okay even thought it did.” They hear (Y/N)’s voice as they enter the pool deck. She’s facing away from them, but Pietro sees them both. Bucky gives him his Winter Soldier glare and Pietro moves faster than Steve has ever seen him. (…or not seen him?) (Y/N) turns around to come face to face with the two men. She smiles, brightly, not seeing a reason to be awkward in her drunken state. “Hey, boys!” She exclaims, climbing up the stairs and standing in front of them. Bucky’s features are pinched into a scowl and Steve’s are identical, except for the pink color that tints his cheekbones.

               “Why the fuck are you naked, (Y/N)?” Bucky growls, ripping off his shirt and forcing it over her head.

               “Reeeeeelax, Buck. I’m…I just wanted some skinny-dipping with my boy, P.” She giggles. “I think you guys scared him off…”

               “Are you drunk?” Steve asks, incredulously.

               “Yes, Captain, I am, as the modern person says, shit-faced.”

               “How did you-” Bucky begins to ask.

               “Asgardian liquor…Loki…” Steve grumbles, knowing he should’ve kept a closer eye on him. “Come on, (Y/N), we’re taking you back to your room.”

* * *

 

                Bucky pulls (Y/N) through her door and into her bathroom so she can shower, Steve not far behind him.

               “Doll, can you stand on your own?” He asks.

               “Fuck off, Bucky, of course I can.” Bucky reluctantly lets go and (Y/N) falls into Steve.

               Okay, let’s get you in the shower, (Y/N).” Steve prompts, looking at Bucky and letting him know that it’s time for him to go.

               “Alright, Stevie boy, I got it from here.” Bucky tells Steve, grabbing onto (Y/N)’s forearm.

               “Um, Buck. Don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate? Only a girl’s fella should be able to…ahem…help her shower.” Steve notes, uncomfortably. Bucky scoffs.

               “Look, Rogers, she may be having her fun with you, but I’m the one who takes care of her, so get out.” Bucky snarls at his friend, not wanting to start a fight, but not wanting to share the responsibility of looking after (Y/N) with him.

               “I make her feel like HYDRA never happened!” Steve shouts, feeling the need to one up Bucky.

               “Well, I make her feel like it’s going to be okay even though it did!” Bucky yells back, just repeating (Y/N)’s words.

               “Boys…boys…” (Y/N) stops them, the fighting sobering her a little bit. “No need to fight.” She pushes Bucky off of her arm and walks to the bench in the shower. “Steve, you can wash my hair and Bucky, you can wash my body. That’s fair, right?” She grins. And in the moment, Steve and Bucky forget about their jealousy because she looks so precious with a loofa in one hand and a bottle of shampoo in the other.

               “Alright, (Y/N). That sounds fair.” Bucky nods, looking at Steve, who nods back. They approached the shower area. Steve has no idea why Tony thought wet rooms were better than actual showers, but he’s happy right now because he doesn’t have to be squished in a shower with both (Y/N) _and_ Bucky. Steve takes the shampoo from (Y/N) as Bucky turns the water on. “Just so you guys know, I don’t think one job is better than the other, I only picked Steve for the hair because I feel like your metal fingers and my tangled hair wouldn’t mesh well, Buck.” (Y/N) laughs, joyfully and the boys can’t help, but laugh with her. Bucky pulls his shirt off of (Y/N) and discards it somewhere behind him. Steve takes his own shirt off, sliding onto the bench behind (Y/N).

               They both work in silence, Steve washing the shampoo into (Y/N)’s hair and Bucky, on his knees washing her legs. Steve can’t help, but watch Bucky’s hands as they approach her upper thighs. (Y/N) whimpers and spreads her legs.

               “Hey, doll, not now, okay?” Bucky glances at Steve and then looks back to (Y/N).

               “Please, James, need it.” She whines. “Need your mouth.” Bucky’s jaw hits the floor at (Y/N)’s honesty. He looks up at Steve again and sees him staring down between (Y/N)’s legs. Before he knows it, his hands are under (Y/N)’s thighs, pulling her towards the edge of the bench. She instinctively puts her legs around his shoulders. Bucky peeks up at Steve one more time and he gives him the slightest of nods. James kisses her inner thighs before pressing a kiss to her mound. He runs his nose up and down her slit, inhaling her intoxicating smell, before pushing his tongue in between her lips. A loud moan rips out of (Y/N)’s throat as she clutches Steve’s arm. Bucky sucks her clitoris into his mouth and flicks his tongue over it, quickly. He backs off and spreads her open with his thumbs, enjoying the sight, before diving back in.

               Steve’s not sure what to do. He can’t take his eyes off what Bucky’s doing to (Y/N) with his mouth. He’s hard in less than two seconds when she starts grinding her hips and the small of her back rubs against his crotch again and again. Taking a risk, he leans down and licks the shell of (Y/N)’s ear, earning a gasp from her, but that gasp also could’ve been due to the metal finger sliding into her. She turns her head to the side and captures his lips in a heated kiss. It’s full of tongue and sloppy, but so romantic to him.

               “Pinch her nipples, Steve.” Bucky looks up at him, grinning wickedly. Steve snakes his arms under hers and grasps her breasts, kneading them, before taking her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and twisting them. She squirms even more, her gasps turning into full blown moans. “Looks like our girl’s gonna come…” Bucky teases her, before burying his face back between her thighs.

               “Mmm…so good…please…” She begs, threading the fingers of one hand into Bucky’s hair and reaching up to thread the fingers of her other hand into Steve’s hair. “…gonna come…” She sighs, bucking her hips against James’ face. Steve attaches his mouth to her neck, sucking hard and biting down, unexpectedly. (Y/N) screams as she finally falls over the edge. Bucky’s tongue doesn’t relent as he milks her for all she’s worth. Her hips jerk with after-shocks even after her removes his finger and backs away. Bucky runs his human hand, lovingly, over her stomach. Steve places kiss after kiss onto her cheek and her breathing returns to normal. No strange looks are exchanged, they both just continue to wash her as originally planned, their erections straining against their pants.

 

               When they’re done, Steve dries her off and Bucky returns with items in his hand.

               “I know you’ve got some fancy pajamas now, but I figured you’d appreciate one of Steve’s shirts and a pair of my boxers, clean of course.” Bucky hands her the clothes with a dorky grin on his face. (Y/N) returns the infectious smile and allows him to dress her. Before she can get to her feet, Steve picks her up and carries her to her bed. Bucky pulls back the covers and Steve places her down, pulling the covers back up.

               “Stay?” (Y/N) asks, in a small voice. “Both of you.” She clarifies. Bucky and Steve look at each other and silently decide it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen that night. They both get into the bed on different sides, Steve laying on his back and Bucky on his side. (Y/N) cuddles into Steve, placing her hand over his heart. Bucky spoons her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. “Night, boys…” She mumbles before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: she's not gonna wake up and not remember what happened! In my experience with alcohol, I can be acting pretty stupid and be 100% aware of my actions. I just wanted to let you guys know I wouldn't put something like that in there without putting a warning or something. :)
> 
> Sooooooo...please, tell me what you guys think, I love your comments and suggestions!


	12. Breakfast with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is a filler chapter with a little smut. I promise I'll make the next one good and long, I just wanted to tide you guys over with this ;)

               (Y/N) stares at herself in her bathroom mirror. Waking up next to two super-soldiers was certainly an experience. The delicious memory of what occurred in the shower last night is accompanied by a slight headache and a tinge of embarrassment. _I wrapped my legs around Bucky’s head like a bitch in heat_! She says to herself, her face heating up. (Y/N) does everything she can to keep from leaving the bathroom. She studies the hair tools and makeup Natasha and Wanda have given to her. Both areas seem to have come a long way since the 1940s, but everything still has the same basic look. Before she knows it, she’s doing her winged eyeliner like she never stopped. She tries to recall if she ever wore makeup on missions. _I must have._ She thinks, adding blush to her face. After she’s finished with her makeup, she picks up a curling iron. However, the monotonous movements of hair curling causes her mind to wander and there is really only one thing on her mind. You’re only supposed to be with one person at a time, right? That’s how it went. Two people, not three. Yet, dispelling one of the boys from the equation just seemed… _wrong._ Her line of thinking causes a memory to surface.

 

                _“Henry, go away! I don’t need you and mom to lecture me about this!” She gripes at her brother who looks extremely cross. (Y/N) looks up at her mother, who looks just as angry._

_“I won’t go away, (Y/N). Conrad is my friend and you got caught necking with his hands in your blouse!” He gestures towards her._

_“Henry, dear, you’re not helping. Please, let me talk to (Y/N) alone.” Her mother’s sweet voice rings out. He shakes his head before stomping out of the room. “(Y/N), honey, a woman’s reputation is very important. If you get a reputation of being easy or loose, you’re not going to find a husband.” (Y/N) feels annoyed. She has a feeling she’s heard this many times before._

_“We were just kissing, Ma. Henry’s just angry because Conrad only befriended him to get to me.” She suppresses a smirk. “Anyways, why does it always come back to finding a husband?”_

_“Let’s not have this fight again, (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N). I would love to be one of those ‘free-thinking’ women, the flappers, but that’s just not realistic. Good people don’t respect those women. Gentlemen don’t respect those women. I want the best for you.” (Y/N) takes in her mother’s pained expression._

 

All of a sudden she is back in the bathroom, burning her hair. She quickly sets the hot iron down, unplugging it and coming through her silver curls. She frowns thinking about the conversation with her mother, who she hadn’t had a memory of before this. So getting caught making out with a guy was bad? She decides to leave the ‘morals and values’ train of thought alone, before she really starts to question the kind of person she is.

 

               (Y/N) walks back into the room. Bucky is still sleeping, but Steve is nowhere to be seen, instead there’s a note sitting on the bed.

               _Good morning, (Y/N). And I guess you, too, Buck. I didn’t want to interrupt whatever you were doing in the bathroom, but I’ve got to get some paperwork done before the weekend is up. ~~We need to~~ Maybe we should talk about what happened last night. – Steve _

               (Y/N) swallows the lump in her throat. _He wants to talk?_

* * *

 

                If you ask anyone, they will tell you that Steve Rogers is a gentleman. He holds the door open for anyone, he stands up when a woman leaves the table, he never wears his baseball cap indoors (unless undercover), yet there he was, watching Bucky perform oral sex on (Y/N) and participating himself. He knows things have changed. Women wear really short shorts, people who are attracted to their same gender can get married, and sometimes a person can have more than one partner. He never expected he’d do anything like this, but what he really didn’t expect is how much he enjoyed it, how much it turned him on. There was something about watching his long lost best friend go to town on the girl he is quickly falling for that made him harden between his legs in a matter of seconds. Steve tries to focus on his paperwork, but he can’t keep his mind off everything for more than a few minutes at a time. He wonders if (Y/N) regrets it. He wants to give her space to think over everything and he hopes Bucky is doing the same thing.

* * *

 

                Bucky wakes to see (Y/N) slipping on a pair of docksiders and exiting the room. He sits up and remembers the previous night. _Stevie must’ve left._ He thinks to himself. Bucky can’t help, but to smirk. Sharing (Y/N) with Steve was never part of the plan, but he can’t say he hated it. It seems to be the perfect solution to their love triangle or whatever. As he gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom to relieve himself, he notices Steve’s note. _So he wants to talk._ Bucky can remember his pal being sort of a prude so it wouldn’t surprise him if Steve had some concerns about their tryst last night. But, he also knows that Steve doesn’t give up without a fight and that boy wants (Y/N).

* * *

 

                “Well, good morning, you little criminal.” Stark greets (Y/N) as she walks into the kitchen. She raises an eyebrow at him. “Don’t think I wasn’t alerted when you and the Sokovian Flash snuck into my pool.”

               “Stop calling me that, Stark. That’s a comic book character and I’m a real person.” Pietro growls at Tony.

               “Yeah, sure, okay. I made breakfast and just alerted the rest of the team, well the ones who are here.” Tony waves Pietro off before finishing his thought.

               “The ones who are here?” (Y/N) questions.

               “Wanda, Natasha, Sam, and Thor got called out on a mission and I think Loki went with them. Plus, Barton went home to see his wife and kids.” Pietro answers.

               “So its just you guys, Bruce, and-”

               “Morning.” Two baritone voices come from behind (Y/N). She looks back and sees Steve and Bucky looking extra good. They both are wearing a smirk that (Y/N) has grown accustom to seeing on Bucky’s face, but on Steve’s it almost looks foreign. _Deliciously foreign_ , she corrects herself.

               “The old men are here, now we can start.” Tony clasps his hands together.

               “What about Bruce?” She asks, trying to delay sitting down with the two soldiers.

               “He just texted, says he’s stuck in the lab.” Tony sits next to Pietro on one side of the table. Bucky and Steve sit on the other side and leave a chair in between them.

               “Come sit, doll.” Bucky pats the spot to his right. (Y/N) feels her heart rising into her throat, but she takes her seat and begins eating her eggs.                 The breakfast is quiet, with only a compliment here and there about Tony’s cooking. (Y/N)’s sure to everyone else it’s a comfortable silence, but all she hears is the blood pounding in her ears. Sitting in between the two boys shouldn’t get her this turned on. She almost jumps out of her seat when she feels a warm hand on her left thigh. (Y/N) quickly reddens when she remembers that in her haste to get out of the room she didn’t put any panties on under the casual sundress and Bucky is about to find that out. While she’s shocked, there’s no way in hell she’s telling him to stop. His hand travels up the inside of her thigh before reaching its destination. She looks up at his face, his smirk has gotten even smarmier when he feels that she’s already soaked. Bucky pushes two fingers into her, causing her to let out a small squeak. Tony and Pietro look quizzically at her.

               “It’s hot.” She explains, lamely, pointing toward her eggs. Bucky moves his fingers, slowly, but deliberately. When a second hand makes its way up her right thigh, it’s just as surprising, but she manages to keep herself from showing it. Steve’s hand finds her center quicker than Bucky’s did. Once he feels that Bucky’s fingers are inside of her, he starts to rub her clitoris, keeping up the same agonizing pace of Bucky’s fingers.

               “(Y/N), are you okay, you look kind of rattled.” Bucky asks, taking his smirk away, revealing a seemingly concerned look of worry. “You’ve stopped eating.” He points out. She looks up at Steve and he’s smiling his perfect all-American boy smile, waiting for her to answer his friend.

               “I’m just full.” She says, quickly, not trusting herself not to let out a moan if her mouth stayed open any longer. As she finishes her sentence, Bucky slides a third finger into her and she can’t help her face from contorting in pleasure.

               “Yeah, I bet your full….” Steve mumbles, low enough for only (Y/N) and Bucky to hear. Steve adds more pressure and she feels her climax coming on. When he moves his fingers just a hair faster, she falls apart and it takes everything not to scream out their names. Bucky and Steve remove their hands and (Y/N) attempts to regulate her breathing. Bucky picks up his last sausage link with his hand and eats it.

               “Stark, you made a good meal, thanks a lot.” He genuinely grins at Tony before licking the fingers of his right hand, causing (Y/N)’s face to heat up even more. “Well, I’m going for a jog. Stevie, you coming?” He turns to his friend. Steve nods before flashing one golden boy grin at (Y/N), and getting up to lead Bucky out of the kitchen. Just as Tony is about to say something, his phone goes off.

               “It’s Banner, in the lab. See you two, later.” He wipes his mouth before leaving the room.

               “You okay, (Y/N)?” Pietro asks with a condescending tone. She looks up at him and it’s obvious he knows exactly what occurred under the table. “You might’ve faked our relationship, but I’m certain you never faked an orgasm. It’s all over your face. You’ve got a distinct orgasm face.” Pietro chuckles and (Y/N)’s mouth opens in mock horror. “Don’t worry. Who am I gonna tell?” Pietro smirks before getting up from the table, grabbing an energy drink, and making his way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you want to see next? More HYDRA memories? More Steve smut? More Bucky smut? More Steve and Bucky smut? Let me know! :)


	13. This is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word:   
> Threesome.   
>  Enjoy :)

               As Steve and Bucky enter the elevator after their jog around the track, there’s a palpable tension between them.

               “We’ve gotta talk about what happened last night _and_ this morning, Steve.” Bucky sighs. Steve becomes noticeably uncomfortable.

               “Well, I mean…yes, but shouldn’t we do that with (Y/N). You know…the reason we’re even in a situation like this…” Steve avoids eye contact with the other man.

               “Look, punk, I know where I stand on the ‘issue’. I’m being honest here, I didn’t think something like that would do it for me…but for some reason, it did. I can’t explain it, but being there with you and (Y/N) like that, it just…it was _right_. I dunno what it is, but last night was fucking great. And this morning…watching her try to keep it together with Stark and Maximoff right across the table, only you, her, and I in on the joke, it was the most fun I’ve had since before the war.” Bucky smiles.

               “You’re seriously okay with this?” Steve asks, incredulously.

               “Look, Steve, I knew you’d have a problem with-” Bucky begins to explain himself.

               “No, Buck! I mean, I…I feel the same way you do.” Steve admits. His pal’s eyebrows immediately shoot up. “Watching you do that to her last night and then this morning, it was…you’re right…it was fun. The whole thing just feels so strangely perfect.”

               “That’s exactly it, Stevie. Strangely perfect.” Bucky and Steve remain quiet for a moment before realizing that they never hit the ‘up’ button. The blonde super soldier leans down and presses the button the take them to the floor where (Y/N) is staying.

               “So obviously we need to talk to her, but if she’s in…what is this? I mean, what do we call it?” Steve ponders, out loud.

               “C’mon, pal, it’s not 1940 anymore. We don’t need to have a label on this. We’re best friends. And she’s gonna be our best girl.” Steve’s face lights up at Bucky’s words. The elevator stops, dings, and opens. The two men walk down the hallway to (Y/N)’s door.

               “Requesting entry, Jarvis.” Steve says, brightly.

               “Miss (Y/L/N) is currently in Mr. Maximoff’s quarters. Would you like me to notify her of your request?”

               “Why the fuck is she with that bleached out imp again?” Bucky growls.

               “I don’t like it either, Buck.” Steve frowns. “Let her know, Jarvis, please.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Pietro’s door is open just a crack as (Y/N) approaches his room. She’s embarrassed. _So embarrassed._ But, he’s the one she needs to talk to if she wants to take this Bucky Steve thing to the next level. She doesn’t bother knocking as she pushes his door the rest of the way open and enters his quarters.               

                “Need something?” In a flash, Pietro is standing right in front of her. _Damn his stupid speed._

               “Yes, actually, I do.” (Y/N) tries to keep her tone formal. Pietro waves his arm for her to continue. “Okay, okay. So, when we were together, we….well, we…we were… _together_ …like all the time…” She stumbles over words trying to avoid what she truly means.

               “We had a lot of sex?” He smirks at the nervous girl. She looks down, shyly. “Come and sit, printes-…(Y/N)…” Pietro corrects himself. She follows him to the small couch in his room.

               “You can still call me that, you know. I still like it.” She grins at him. He nods.

               “So why are you bringing up our past sex life?”

               “Well, we did a lot of things…one of those things…I need a certain…thing….for and I was wondering if you had any.” (Y/N) looks up at him with a pathetic smile, hoping he understands.

               “You’ve lost me. Come on, (Y/N). Spit. It. Out.” He demands.

               “Anal!” She practically shouts. “I need lube.” (Y/N)’s face heats up at her admission. When she looks back up at Pietro, he’s smirking again. “Don’t make fun of me, Piet!”

               “Anal, huh?” He chuckles. “Who’s the lucky super soldier?” He questions. “Or maybe you’re taking them both.” He jokes, but instantly sees the small smile on her lips. “No. Way.” Pietro gapes. “I’ve got to say, I’m impressed. So you just want some lube?” He asks, ready to get up and bring her some.

               “It’s not just that.” She grabs his arm. “I’m nervous, Pietro. I don’t know how they’re going to react to this, especially, Steve. He’s so innocent and what I’m proposing is so-”

               “Hot.” He cuts her off. “(Y/N), it’s hot. They’re best friends, out of time, together, and now they get to share this drop-dead gorgeous girl, who’s also out of time. It works, it’s right.” Pietro encourages her. “You deserve to be happy, printesa. And I can see how happy you are with both of them.” (Y/N) can’t stop herself from nearly tackling Pietro in a hug. Her arms squeeze him tight as if trying to portray her gratitude for his support. His arms wrap around her torso.

               “Pietro Maximoff, you’re the greatest.” She muses, not letting him go.

               “Miss (Y/L/N), Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes requested to be let into your quarters. I’ve alerted them to your location and they request your presence.” (Y/N) releases Pietro and looks at him.

               “Well, get going!”

 

* * *

 

 

                “Hey, fellas.” Any and every last thought in Steve and Bucky’s minds dissipated as they heard (Y/N)’s seductive voice. Both boys turn towards her. She’s still in her cute little sundress, but what really turns them on is the remembered fact that she isn’t wearing any panties underneath it.

               “Hiya, doll.” Bucky’s lips spread in an easy smile. Steve notices the arm behind her back.

               “What’re you hiding there, sweetheart?” Steve asks, gaining confidence with Bucky’s presence. (Y/N) smirks.

               “I don’t even get a greeting.” She pouts, sensually. “Stevie, I’m hurt. I hope you’re going to make it up to me.” (Y/N) strides forward and reaches for the palm scanner at her door, now bringing the little bottle in front of her to hide it from the nosy soldiers. She opens her door and steps aside to let the guys in. “Make yourselves at home. Take of your shoes, socks…shirts…pants…” (Y/N) licks her lips while studying the two perfectly toned glutes in front of her eyes.

               “Eyes are up here, you horn-dog.” Bucky jokes, winking at her.

               “Do you think you boys can follow me to my bedroom, please?” She’s not even done with the sentence before they choke out a simultaneous ‘yes’.                Once in her bedroom, (Y/N) deposits the bottle of lube onto the bedside table.

               “Is that what I think it is?” Steve’s voice cracks, slightly.

               “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain.” She grins. “But, what I do know is that I told you both to take off your clothes and here you two still are…fully clothed…” They stare blankly at her. “…I’m waiting.” She crosses her arms. They both exchange a glance before they begin undressing. Once down to their briefs, they look back to the woman who’s got a mischievous little smile on her face. “All the way, boys.” Almost in perfect synchronization, they remove their last article of clothing. (Y/N) stalks closer to Steve and Bucky and gets down on her knees. “You two need to come a little closer together if I’m going to reach both of you.” She looks up at them, batting her eyelashes. Bucky moves closer to Steve so both semi-erections are ready for her to play with. She grins at this. “You’re both so gorgeous. I’m so lucky.” She sighs, longingly, as she takes both appendages in her hands and begins stroking.

               “We’re the lucky ones, doll, we- _fuck_!” Bucky shouts as he feels her wet mouth around him. She tightens her fist around Steve, determined to give them both equal attention. (Y/N) removes her lips from Bucky, giving his member a cute lick, before moving to Steve’s, now extremely hard, erection. She kisses his tip, smiling up at him to see him grinning down at her. (Y/N) takes the head in her mouth, sucking, gently. Bucky kneels next to her and pulls her hair into a makeshift ponytail, to get it out of her face. “Go ‘head, baby. Give Stevie a good time.” He whispers in her ear, biting the lobe. (Y/N) shudders before taking Steve completely in her mouth.

               “Holy…uh….(Y/N)…” Steve groans, trying to keep himself on his feet and his blasphemous mouth in check. (Y/N)’s perfect mouth is squeezing him with just the right pressure.

               “I think you can take more, baby-doll.” Bucky pushes on the back of her head, lightly. As Steve’s manhood hits the back of her throat, she gags, instinctively lurching backwards. But, James’ hold on her hair keeps her where she is. “Look at me, (Y/N).” (Y/N) moves her eyes to his. “You okay?” Bucky asks. She does her best to convey her happiness with a dick in her mouth. “How’s it feel, Stevie? She’s got the whole thing in her pretty little mouth.”

               “…so good…it’s so good. When she gags, her throat tightens and its…ah, its so good…” Steve babbles as (Y/N) hollows out her cheeks, more. She sees Bucky make eye contact with Steve and watches as some unspoken communication passes between them. Bucky pulls back on her hair, removing her from around Steve. She gaps as he gives her hair another hard tug, forcing her to look up at him. His mouth descends upon hers and his tongue licks into her mouth. (Y/N) moans into the searing kiss, pushing back against his tongue with her own. When he releases her, she barely has time to catch her breath before Steve is pulling her lips to his, sucking her bottom one into his mouth.

               “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Bucky mutters and Steve laughs into their kiss. She pulls back.

               “What the hell are you talking about?” (Y/N) questions.

               “Kissing you after you sucked off that punk.” Bucky answers, nonchalantly. Steve punches his shoulder, lightly.

               “Jerk.” He murmurs.

               “Would you two like to be left alone?” She asks, a smarmy tone to her voice.

               “Lay back, sweetheart.” Steve growls into her ear, making her shiver. She listens, laying back on the soft carpet. Bucky kneels to her left side and Steve kneels to her right. “Let’s get this dress off of you.” Before she can react to that, the sundress is torn from her body, leaving her in just a bra and her shoes.

              “That was Natasha’s! She’s gonna fucking murder me!” (Y/N) shouts. “I can’t believe-”

               “Sh…” Bucky hushes her, gliding the fingers of his metal hand along her upper thigh, effectively quieting her down. “Let’s see these gorgeous tits.” (Y/N) is about to sit up when her bra is ripped from her body as well.

               “Steve!” She squeals. “Are you fucking kidding me?! You can’t just-” Steve cups his large hand over her mouth.

               “You’ve always got so much to say…” He coos. Bucky dips his head down and takes one of her hard nipples into his mouth. (Y/N) mewls against Steve’s hand.

               “You like this, doll?” Bucky looks up at her and replaces his mouth with his hands, kneading her pert breasts. She nods behind Steve’s hand, submissively. “Looks like we’ve finally got our girl quiet. What should we do with her, Stevie?” Bucky asks, an evil glint in his eyes.

               “Let’s play with her a little bit, Buck.” Steve suggests, a smirk on his face. He removes his hand and scoots down lower towards her center.

               “Open up that pretty little cunt for us.” Bucky wets his dry lips with his tongue. “You want to be open for us, don’t you?” She nods. “Nope, I wanna hear you say it.”

               “Open me up, please.” (Y/N) rasps. Bucky places a kiss on her forehead and strokes her hair, gently. She feels Steve’s warm hands on her thighs, spreading them apart. He runs his index finger down her slit and she gasps in response.

               “You’re soaked, sweetheart. You’re so wet, I bet you could take both of us in this one little hole.” Steve’s dirty words are punctuated by him shoving two fingers into her heat. Bucky holds back his praise for Steve’s confidence by just grinning down at (Y/N). Her back arches off the ground, wantonly. “You’re taking two so easily, let me just…” Steve slides a third finger into her and she makes a strangled noise.

               “Let’s fill another hole, right here.” Bucky whispers, shoving three fingers into her mouth. “You look so pretty like this, baby-girl, with our fingers filling you.” Steve pulls his fingers out of her and her hips arch, trying to follow. He lays on his back.

               “Come sit on my face, baby.” Steve grabs at her hips, urging her towards himself. She straddles his head, facing the rest of his body. (Y/N) leans down, but can’t quite reach her mouth to Steve’s erection so she settles for stroking it, slowly. He moans into her wet center, kissing her outer lips and inner thighs before going at her like a starving man at a buffet. He doesn’t give her a warm up, he just goes for it, sucking and licking at her, causing her hips to buck against his face.

               “Mmm…James...c’mere…I wanna…wanna suck your cock…” She stutters our, reaching for the brunette soldier. He shakes his head, admonishingly.               

               “Nah, doll, I’m gonna go give Stevie some help back here.” (Y/N) wonders what he means when she feels a finger probing around her anus and gasps. “Yeah, I’ve gotta get this little ass ready for my dick.” Bucky spits, letting it fall into the crack of her ass and spreading the dampness with his finger. Steve is sucking on her clit and staying pretty far forward so Bucky takes this opportunity to lick around her rosebud.

               “Shit…boys…” (Y/N) groans, digging her nails into Steve’s side.

               “Keep licking her, Steve, M’gonna stretch out this little asshole.” Bucky’s voice comes from the other side of the room. (Y/N) looks over her shoulder and sees he’s returned with the bottle of lube. He rubs it all around her hole and then she watches as he coats three of his thick, flesh fingers in the substance. “Ready?” He raises his eyebrows.

               “Yes, yes, please!” She begs, arching her ass up even more. Steve’s hands spread her out and Bucky starts pushing a wet, slippery finger into her ass. The burn is present, but not terrible, he used a lot of lube. Once he sees that she has no discomfort, he pushes another one inside of her. She barely notices the increase in burn, but the pleasure increases tenfold.

               “You like his fingers in your ass, don’t you, baby?” Steve’s question vibrates against her clit, causing her to whimper.

               “Yes! More!” (Y/N) pleads and nearly shouts in pleasure when she feels a third finger pushed into her.               

               “You look so fucking hot from this angle.” Bucky groans.

               “You should see it from _this_ angle.” Steve smirks, his tongue still edging her on, not giving her enough pressure for her to orgasm, but enough to keep her right _there_.

               “I can’t…please…no more teasing…I need you both….I need you both to fuck me, now.” She admits. Bucky pulls out his fingers and Steve sets her back onto the carpet.

               “How do you want us?” Steve asks, cheerfully.

               “On the bed, Stevie. Lay on your back.” Steve follows her orders, scooting back until his head is on the pillow. (Y/N) straddles him and gives him a few strokes before easing herself down onto his member. “Oh, Steve….you go so deep…” She keens. Not a second later, she feels the head of Bucky’s cock pushing into her ass. The burn from his erection is much more painful than his fingers.

              “Mmm…Buck, gimme a second, it hurts a little.” Bucky immediately stops and begins stroking her back, trying to get her to relax.

               “Play with her clit, Steve.” Bucky tells him. Steve’s fingers shoot to her little bundle of nerves, pinching it and pulling it. She chokes out a moan as Bucky pushes himself all the way into her.

               “Ya feeling full, sweetheart?” Steve teases, thrusting his hips up to her. She smiles down at him, resting both of her hands next to his head, she leans over him.

               “Want me to fuck you, Stevie?” She whispers, almost giggling. Before she knows it, Steve grabs her arms and pulls them behind her back.

               “She still thinks she’s in charge, Buck.” Steve jokes to his friend.

               “You'd think she’d understand by now that _we’re_ the ones that’ll be doing the fucking.” Bucky growls, his statement ending with a sharp thrust, causing (Y/N) to squeak, loudly.

               “So, fuck me.” She snarls, attempting to pull her hands from Steve’s grip. At her request, both boys begin snapping their hips with fervor. “Fuck! That’s it!” She cries out, unable to do anything, but lay on Steve and take their cocks. Each time they bury themselves fully into her she lets out the sexiest sound either of them has ever heard.

               “You fucking love this, don’t you? You’re such a little slut, baby-doll, getting fucked by two super-soldiers and absolutely fucking loving every second.” Bucky drives his hips even harder into her.

               “Of course she does.” Steve answers for her. “It’s all she’s been able to think about since last night. Isn’t that right?” He looks down at the girl pressed against his chest, her mouth open as sinful moans leave her lips.

               “I love it…I love it so much…” She manages to get out.

               “She’s such a good girl, isn’t she?” Bucky croons, squeezing her ass and slapping it, lightly. “She’s so good for us.”

               “Our good girl.” Steve whispered in her ear. (Y/N) feels the tightening in her lower stomach.

               “I’m so close…please…faster…harder!” She begs, thrusting herself up and down on their cocks. Steve and Bucky comply, Steve’s cock driving into her g-spot, bringing a new feeling to the orgasm she’s never had before. “Yes, oh my fucking, god, _yes_!” She shouts as she lets go, this climax stronger and more long lasting than any she’s ever had. (Y/N) feels a wetness below her and wonders what happened, but she doesn’t have long to think before she hears the shouts of her two men.

               “I’m gonna come, fuck!” Bucky grunts, spilling himself into her ass. Steve doesn’t announce it, but she feels the hot liquid seeping from him and he squeezes her torso to his. Bucky pulls out of (Y/N), falling onto his back. She removes herself from around Steve, falling in between this boys.

               “Holy…” Steve starts.

               “Fucking…” (Y/N) continues.

               “Shit.” Bucky finishes, aptly.

               “Did you squirt, (Y/N)?” Steve asks, and she blushes, profusely.

               “How do you even know what squirting is, punk?!” Bucky wonders, incredulously.

               “Please, I live with Tony Stark and I have internet.” Steve laughs.

               “That was fucking unreal, you two. I’ve never…” (Y/N) doesn’t even know how to convey how amazing everything was. “How was it for you?” She asks both of them, nervously.

               “Honestly…” Bucky looks to the silver-haired girl. “...perfect…I loved every second of it. All the things I thought we’re going to be slightly weird because of another guy…weren’t…I really liked having you here, Steve.” Bucky chuckles.

               “Me, too. It gave me confidence.” Steve smiles at his best friend before looking at (Y/N). “And you were incredible, sweetheart.” Steve nuzzles her cheek.

               “You really were, doll…so incredible.” Bucky places a kiss on her temple.

               “This is right.” (Y/N) blurts out.

               “What?” Both boys question her.

               “Us…the three of us. I was nervous about this whole thing, but…I’m not anymore. I don’t care what anyone thinks. I want this. It feels so…”

               “…right?” Bucky sneers at her, playfully and she slaps his chest.

               “Okay, now you two have gotta let me up.” She announces.

               “Why….?” Bucky whines.

               “Yeah, why, (Y/N)? We’re so comfy.” Steve snuggles into her further.

               “Because I’ve got your come leaking out of me and that definitely doesn’t feel _right_.”

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with 3 people is harder to write than I thought! *whew* I hope I did a good job, please let me know lol :) Also, the next chapter will contain a little more plot and I was wondering what you guys want to see. Some developments with the reader's brother? Some shenanigans with Pietro? Maybe some serious HYDRA talk? Let me know! Thanks for reading :)


	14. HYDRA's Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback and some doubts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for a HYDRA flashback but you know...here it is...   
> It's a short chapter and more just like a filler until I finish what you guys really want ;)   
>  ALSO WARNING:   
> there are some non-con elements in this. If you're sensitive to this kind of stuff, skip over the italics.

               _Everything hurts. Her scalp burns from having her hair pulled. Her jaw aches from having her mouth held open. Not to mention, the ache between her legs caused by Brock Rumlow. She lays on the ground, on her right side, trying to regain her energy, knowing that the Winter Soldier will be in at any second and round two will begin. She looks up at Brock as he buckles his belt._

_“You were a good little bitch for me today. And you didn’t screw up your mission. I’m almost proud.” He nudges her body with his foot, knocking her onto her back. His eyes roam over her figure. “He and I are going to ruin you, dear. Get ready.”_

_“Rumlow!” A voice sounds from the doorway. Brock looks up. “I’ve got the soldier like you asked, but you’re being requested back at S.H.I.E.L.D. The boss said we can’t give ‘em any reason to be suspicious so you’ve got to get your ass over there.”_

_“Alright, give me a second and send him in.” The soldier is pushed into the room, the door shutting and latching behind him. Pain courses through her scalp again as she’s pulled to her knees by her hair._

_“Rumlow.” The soldier nods to the man. He makes brief eye contact with her, before looking back to Brock._

_“You did such amazing work, Soldier. Now, you get a reward. I won’t be able to help you this time, though.” Brock smiles, genuinely at him and then glares back at her. “You…do everything he says. If anything gets back to me about you being disobedient, you’re going to wish you were dead.” He throws her onto the ground, but she doesn’t let out a sound, so used to the abuse. Rumlow leaves the room. She scrambles to her knees, knowing that even though the soldier has never hurt her as much as Rumlow has, he’s capable of doing much worse, especially after a mission._

_“He really did a number on you this time, didn’t he?” His tone is sympathetic, a word she has never associated with the soldier. She nods and looks up at him. Her sad, hurt eyes meet his and notice that they’re filled with empathy. He leans down so he’s on the same level as her. They both hear the latch opening and there are HYDRA guards in the doorway._

_“This isn’t what your commander told you to do, is it, asset? Did he say ‘be nice to the whore?’ No. So either do what you were told, or we will and we’ll wipe you. Do as you were ordered. Now.” Both guards take an authoritative stance and point their tasers towards the soldier. He looks back at her, his eyes, hardening. She only has a few seconds to prepare before he’s smacking her with her metal hand, sending her onto the floor, pain exploding in her cheek. The same strong hand wraps around her throat, dragging her against the wall, where he pushes her down to her knees. He rubs his covered groin over her face. “Now, that’s what we like to see.” He begins to unbuckle his belt and she sees his eyes soften again._

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

* * *

              **(If you didn't read, (Y/N) got assaulted by Rumlow, he brought the Winter Soldier in and at first he was sympathetic, but HYDRA guards yelled at him to assault her and he began to.)**

 

              (Y/N) sits up in bed, discombobulated by the memory. She looks to her right to see Bucky, sitting up, as well.

               “What’s wrong, doll?” He asks, concern etched into his features.

               _Soldier. Bad. Only follows Rumlow’s orders. He will hurt me._

 

                Bucky feels (Y/N) leave the bed. He’s confused. It’s obvious she had some sort of nightmare, but what would make her run from him? He gets up from the bed, slowly and turns the lamp on. She’s sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest.

               “(Y/N)?” He looks at her, starting to walk towards her.

               “Please…” She cries into her knees. “Don’t tell him I was bad. I did everything you said, soldier, please.” His heart breaks as he takes in her words.                “No, (Y/N)…” He thinks twice about using her name. It never seems to work for him. “…doll…I’m not gonna hurt you, you’re safe.” He reaches for her cheek, attempting to stroke it, but she flinches and the ache in his chest increases. _She’s terrified of me._

               “Buck?” He hears Steve’s gravelly voice. Once he sees the scene before him, he shoots up out of bed. “What’s happening?” Bucky tries to speak without his voice cracking.

               “She thinks she’s with HYDRA….she…. I don’t know what to do, Steve. She’s so scared of me…I…” Steve can tell Bucky can’t handle (Y/N) like this, at least, not right now.

               “Bucky, just go out into the living room. I’ll get her. I swear. Go collect yourself. When she snaps out of it, she’s gonna be scared that you’re so upset.” Bucky hesitantly listens to his friend, leaving the bedroom.

 

                _Blonde man. Strong. Enhanced?,_ She wonders. He’s talking, but his words don’t make sense. _Who is (Y/N)? I’m not (Y/N)_. He goes away. Everybody goes away. I don’t want to be wiped again. Hurts so bad. Everything’s so fuzzy afterwards.

              

 _Older man. Glasses. Graying hair. Not a threat_. Her mind quickly assesses, but she can’t move. The man’s words sound like they’re coming through a wind tunnel. He gets up and a new man takes his place.

              

 _White hair. Dark facial hair. Eyes. Blue eyes._ His words come into focus.

               “(Y/N)…your name is (Y/N)…” _Accent. Russian? Romanian? No, Sokovian. Sokovian for sure._ His hands wrap around her wrists. “(Y/N). It’s Pietro. It’s Pietro Maximoff. You know me. Your name is (Y/N).” He holds her hands close to his face. _Pietro? I know him, that’s Pietro. And I’m (Y/N). I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Where’re Bucky and Steve?_

               “Bu…Bucky…and…Ste-” She stutters.

               “Right here, doll. Right here.” Bucky appears from behind Pietro.

               “Thank….thank you, Pietro.” She looks at him and he nods to her. She feels hands under her arms, lifting her back onto her feet.

               “We’ve got it from here, Pietro. Thank you.” Steve affirms, holding onto his girl. Bucky and Steve get (Y/N) back into bed.

               “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you guys, I just…I had a nightmare and all of a sudden-”

               “(Y/N), we’re not upset with you. But, why didn’t you tell us that you were having nightmares?” Steve asks, but Bucky remains quiet. “I’m not forcing you, but I really think you should talk to Sam when he comes back. He’s equipped to deal with trauma like this.” (Y/N) takes in Steve’s words and looks at Bucky. When their eyes meet, he looks away.

               “Buck?” (Y/N) reaches for him, but he doesn’t reach back.

               “You were so scared, (Y/N). You were so scared of _me._ I know I was coerced, but I hurt you so many times over the years. You should be scared of me and now, I…” His voice breaks and he looks between Steve and her. “You should be with him, (Y/N). He can give you what you need. He makes you feel like none of this shit ever happened. When you look at me, you’re always going to be reminded of the soldier that assaulted you again and again.” Steve looks horrified at Bucky’s words and (Y/N) lets out a breath before her beautiful features twist in anger.

               “You listen to me and you listen _good_ , James Buchanan Barnes.” She growls. “When I look at you, I don’t see the Winter Soldier. Because that’s not you. When you have your flashbacks and remember me as 96, when you come back to the real world, do you still see me as some sex toy that Rumlow let you play with?!” Steve pales at her words, but Bucky quickly shakes his head. “Of course not! Because I’m not experiment 96 and you’re not the Winter Soldier, you meatball! You’re not going anywhere! This is where you belong. With your best friend and your best girl and don’t you even think about leaving because I won’t let it happen and neither will Stevie.” (Y/N) finishes, taking a huge gulp of air after her rant.

               “She’s right, jerk. You can’t get rid of us that easy.” Steve takes (Y/N)’s right hand in his own and she reaches out with her right for Bucky’s. He finally looks into her eyes and she sees Bucky. Only Bucky. No trace of the soldier. His plush lips turn up in a smile and he places his hand in hers.

               “Sorry, doll.” He pouts, bashfully. She takes his hand and places a kiss on his palm.

               “Okay, now how about you two help me fall asleep again, hm?” She raises one eyebrow and smirks at her boys.

 

_Her boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, leave your feedback :)


	15. Fury and Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty heavy chapter, but some light-hearted fun at the end! 
> 
> A big thanks to the guest named ilovepugsandteal for a certain idea :)

               “Doooooll…” An endearing sounding Bucky wakes (Y/N) from her peaceful sleep. “C’mon, let’s go get some dinner.” He pinches her cheek, lightly and she sticks her tongue out at him. (Y/N) sits up, momentarily confused about the time. “You slept for a while. After the flashback and…round two…” He wiggles his eyebrows and she slaps him on the chest, lightly.

               “Well, you two sufficiently wore me out. And that’s saying a lot, I’m a super soldier.” She declares, proudly, leaving the bed and going towards her drawers to pick out some clothes.

               “So am I…and so is Steve and as I recall, it’s two against one, kid.” He smirks at her, watching her put on her cute underwear set.

               “Speaking of Steve, where is he?” (Y/N) asks, pulling on a pair of black leggings followed by a white, long sleeve shirt.

               “The team’s back and they’re getting briefed or something. I was barely listening. There was a hot girl taking up too much of my attention.” He teases, slipping his clothes back on.

               “You’re just full of compliments for me, Barnes.” (Y/N) wraps her arms around his neck and brings him down for a soft kiss. “Thank you for understanding about last night. I…I want to forget, but every time I sleep, the memories come back.”

               “(Y/N), I understand more than anyone else. You don’t need to worry about that.” He places a light kiss on her forehead. “Now let’s go eat so I can get you back in this bed.” Bucky winks.

* * *

                “Why in the hell is Fury on his way up?” Steve asks as the team enters the large kitchen/dining area. Wanda and Natasha glare at Sam. “What?”

               “I may have _accidentally_ mentioned that you found Barnes and he brought the Silver Fox with him.” Sam winces, waiting for Steve’s anger.

               “…Okay…I still don’t see why that would cause Fury to pay us a visit. I mean, he brought you in just fine.” Steve looks to Natasha. “Bucky’s a war hero and (Y/N) was working for the army when they were both kidnapped and brainwashed so I doubt this is going to cause an issue.” He shakes his head and smiles when he sees Bucky and (Y/N) enter the kitchen. “Hey, guys.”

               “Hi. I take it the mission went well and everyone’s back safe?” (Y/N) asks, looking genuinely concerned.

               “Yes, we’re all good. But, we’re hungry!” Sam announces, starting to raid the pantry for pasta. “Okay, give me half an hour and I’ll have made enough for everyone.”

               “Hope there’s enough for me.” The unmistakable voice of Nick Fury can be heard from the elevator doors. Bucky and (Y/N) both look at him, their stomachs dropping.

               “Look, we all know you’re not here for Wilson’s linguini so let’s just jump to it, okay?” Tony bites at Fury.

               “Sir, I need to apologize for my actions back in 2014, I was…it was…I didn’t-” Bucky starts to explain, but doesn’t know how. Fury cuts him off.

               “Relax, son. I’m well aware of the good you did before HYDRA. You were experimented on while trying to stop the Nazis and you nearly lost your life protecting your best friend. I don’t believe you were responsible for your actions and neither do my superiors."

               “S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. Who are you working for now?” Natasha questions, narrowing her eyes at Nick.

               “Who cares?” Steve furrows his eyebrows at her. “If Bucky’s fine, then why are you here?” (Y/N) looks at Fury and finds he’s already staring at her. She gulps.

               “While James Barnes is found innocent, the investigation of the actions of Experiment 96, aka, the Silver Fox, is still ongoing.” He deadpans. Everyone gapes back at the man.

               “Her name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). And what investigation? She was taken the same time as Bucky, kept in the same place, and then they showed up together. What is there to investigate?” Clint raises his voice, slightly.

               “There are no files on (Y/N) (Y/L/N), outside of what HYDRA kept. We don’t even know if (Y/N) (Y/L/N) actually existed. There’s no birth certificate, no school records, no death-”

               “HYDRA probably destroyed her files! And there’s no death certificate because she is standing right there!” Pietro makes no attempt to hide his discontent with what is being said.

               “Wait, Fury, I dug into (Y/N)’s past. I found stuff on her. I found her family. (Y/N) went to go see her brother.” Clint points out.

               “We’ve looked into what you thought you uncovered…” Clint wonders how they know what he found, but then he remembers this is Fury and who the hell knows who he’s working for now. “The database that you found the information on was funded by Alexander Pierce.” The whole room groans with a shared emotion.

               “Look, sir, with all due respect, I went to visit my ‘alleged’ brother and he knew who I was.” (Y/N) states.

               “Henry (Y/L/N) is almost 100 years old. Nothing he thinks he remembers is going to hold up.” (Y/N) begins to panic. What would happen if they charge her? “I’m here as a courtesy. I’m letting you know this is under investigation. I didn’t have to do this. Currently, you are under investigation for over fifty counts of murder, on six different continents in forty countries.”

               “Nick, stop. _Now._ ” Stark practically growls at Fury.

               “Stop what? She can’t handle hearing what she put her victims through? Fifty murder _counts_ , not fifty individual murders. Oh, no, that number if much higher. Families died at her hands. Children! Children who got a bullet in the brain simply for being related to someone who had fallen on HYDRA’s radar.” Her breath catches in her throat and she can’t get it back. She grips Bucky’s arm and winces as a sharp pain pulses through her head.

               _“You made us so proud today, dear.” A man in his mid 30’s stands before her, pacing back and forth. She’s strapped to a chair, an I.V. in her right arm, and only dressed in undergarments. There are several men watching her. “This has been your most successful mission yet. You were so efficient. You lured him right into your trap, forced the traitor to tell you where he lived and you took care of him, his wife, and the children all in under three hours._

_“He begged. Told me he didn’t know why you were after him. Why did I-” She’s cut off by a tight slap across her face._

_“Do not ruin this with your stupid questions, you slut. Bathe her, wipe her, and get her ready for cryo.” No, no, no, no. It’s all she can think. Don’t wanna be wiped. She immediately lunges for the man in front of her, her strength breaking through the restraints. Her hands are around his neck and she’s squeezing as hard as she can. A electric shock goes through her side and she is pulled off of the man and sat back in the chair. She counts four guns pointed at her. Stand down, she tells herself. You’re not getting out of this. The man she strangled gets his breath back and looks at her with murderous eyes. “Forget...” He pauses to cough. “Forget the bathing. The dumb whore can go back into the pod with come dripping down her legs. Wipe her. Now.” He leaves the room and she accepts her fate, opening up to take the mouth-guard._

                “(Y/N)!!” Steve’s voice brings her out of her reverie and she regains her sight, only to find herself on top of Nick Fury, her hands pressing into his windpipe. She immediately lets go and backs herself up, not bothering to get off the floor.

               “Fury. Get the fuck out right now before I put on my suit and blast your ass back to D.C.” Tony pushes him towards the elevator.

               “I’ll call when I find out if she’s going to be charged or not.” Tony glares until the elevator doors shut, taking Fury away from all of them. (Y/N)’s breathing is still irregular as she tries to calm herself down.

               “Come on, doll. In through your nose…” Bucky takes an exaggerated breath in through his nostrils. He nods at her until she follows. “…and out through your mouth.” He does this again, holding her hands, tightly, until her eyes aren’t wide with fear and her breathing is even.

               “I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” She hears the anger in Clint’s voice. “You’ve been through everything and the people who are supposed to protect this country are trying to use you as a HYDRA scapegoat.”

               “I didn’t hurt him too bad, did I? I...I…didn’t want to. One second I was getting wiped and then I was…”

               “You didn’t hurt him, sweetheart.” Steve leans down to be with Bucky and her on the floor. He strokes her hair, lightly. “He was way out of line.” Steve assures her and she nods, starting to get off the floor. Bucky and Steve rise with her. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). I should've said something, but I was...I was-"

              "..in shock?" Bucky finishes and Steve nods. "Doll, we're not letting anyone take you away. No one here is about to let that happen."

              "He's right, Foxy. I've got more money than God and if need be, I'll spend every damn cent on a defense for you. But, I doubt it'll come down to that."

              "Tony's right, (Y/N)." Natasha adds. "They'll find a paper trail."

              “Thank you, guys, for being on my side.” A chorus of ‘anytime, kid’s ring out and (Y/N) smiles. “Well…I don’t know about you guys, but wrestling grown men to the ground leaves me with an appetite.” She grins and the whole team cracks up.

* * *

 

                “I swear you’re trying to get me killed.” Pietro laughs at her as she enters his room.

               “How do you figure that, Piet?” (Y/N) giggles as she lays down on his couch.

               “Your super soldier boyfriends don’t like me.” He points out. “Or they don’t like me with you.” He sits down on the floor, resting his head by the arm of the couch, a few inches from hers.

               “Speaking of them…” Her smile turns devious. “Let’s mess with them.” Pietro turns his head to meet her gaze. “Like a prank?”

               “Are you kidding me?! Now I _know_ you’re trying to get me killed!” He exclaims. “You’ll get some rough sex and I’ll get my nose broken. Fuck, Barnes and that metal arm…I’m not sure I want to know what he can do with it.”

               “Oh, believe me, he can do such wonders with it, too.” She sighs, dreamily, to piss Pietro off.

               “Ew, you’re a pervert, (Y/N).” Pietro nudges her shoulder.

               “Come on! I’ve got _such_ a good idea.” She widens her eyes and juts out her lower lip, taking advantage of the fact that Pietro will never say no to her.

* * *

 

                “Okay! It’s all set up. I still think we could’ve done better. This prank is so overdone, (Y/N).” Pietro whispers. They are ready with a bucket of honey and feathers over the nonstick baking spray that covered the entrance to the gym. Thank God Tony left up some scaffolding from renovations. (Y/N) hears two sets of heavy footsteps.

               “Okay! Here they come.” She whispers.

 

                “Why in God’s name does she wanna hang out with him all the time?” Steve wonders.

               “Buddy, I still don’t know, but its pissing me off. Now I’ve got to take my sexual frustration out on a punching bag instead of my girl.” Steve gives him a pointed look. “ _Our_ girl.” He corrects himself, rolling his eyes at his friend.

               “Relax, Buck. At the end of the day, she’s gonna be in our bed, not his.” They enter the gym and immediately fall to their asses.

               “What the fuck?” Bucky wonders. Before either of them can think, they are drenched in a sweet smelling, sticky substance that clouds their vision.

               “Buck, what is-” Steve doesn’t finish his sentence because he feels something soft tickle his nose. When Bucky and Steve wipe their eyes and get a good look at one another, they realize that they’re covered in feathers.

               “What in the hell?” They look up to see two people on the scaffolding above them. They quickly disappear in a flash of blue and the two soldiers have their answer.

               “Piet, no!” They hear (Y/N)’s echoed voice. In the blink of an eye, Pietro and (Y/N) stand before them, Pietro dropping (Y/N) to the floor.

               “I’m hoping you two will accept me turning in (Y/N) as an apology….and that you won’t break my legs.” He ends his plea with a charming smile and disappears once more. (Y/N) gets up and attempts to run, but feels a sticky hand on her arm.

               “Where do you think you’re going, darling?” Steve pulls her back to stand in front of the two men.

               “You think this is funny, doll?” Bucky glares at her. (Y/N) takes in their appearances. Both men have feathers surrounding their faces, but Bucky has one just above his upper lip, forming a comical mustache. She can’t help, but bust out laughing.

               “Get all your laughs in now. Because fast forward to 3 a.m. when you’re begging for Buck and I to let you sleep, you’re gonna be the one covered in something sticky.” Steve licks his lips, tasting the sweet honey. Her mouth drops open.

               “Close it. Before I take advantage of it.” Bucky growls. She immediately closes her mouth. “So here’s what’s gonna happen, doll. We’re all gonna take a shower and you’re gonna clean me and Stevie up. Clean up the mess you made like the dirty little girl you are. Then when you’re done with that, we’ll take you to bed and give you a proper punishment for this childish prank you pulled on us.” (Y/N) gulps and everything inside of her clenches, deliciously. “Steve was right. Get in all your laughs now, because you won’t be laughing for the rest of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beautiful, punishment smut is coming ;) 
> 
> please tell me what you think because your comments are everything to me <3


	16. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is almost 5,000 words..  
> ...also there's way more butt stuff than I ever intended..  
> Enjoy!

               (Y/N)’s nervousness bubbles in her stomach as she and her super-soldiers walk, one on either side of her, back to Steve’s place. They haven’t spoken a word since their promise to punish her for the silly prank she forced Pietro to help her with. A small part of (Y/N) knows that she was hoping they’d react like this. Bucky and Steve are both dominant men, Bucky being a little more vocal about it than Steve. But, Steve’s still a little bit nervous about handling her roughly and Bucky probably doesn’t want to scare Steve off with the roughness he knows she loves. Her thoughts are interrupted when she spots Natasha and Clint walking towards them.

               “Hey, you three. We’re about to do an SVU marathon in the rec room. Wanna join?” Clint asks as he points in the direction of the room in question.

              “Shoot, guys, we’d love to, but we’ve got a few things to attend to. If we’re done early, we’ll come out, yeah?” Steve’s tone is completely innocent, something she and Bucky could never pull off.

               “At least let (Y/N) come with us. You two and Maximoff take up all her time. She needs to be around a fun gal. And I’m that gal. Oh, by the way, (Y/N), where’d you leave that dress I lent you?” _Well, that’s my ass_ …(Y/N) inwardly cringes.

               “Um, Natasha…I….the dress…it-” She stutters, trying to find an appropriate explanation.

               “It got ruined.” Bucky offers, the left side of his mouth, twitching.

               “ _Ruined_? That was a Dolce and Gabbana!” Natasha looks at (Y/N) like she’s crazy. “How did it get ruined?!”

               “It…ripped. I’m so sorry, I…I didn’t-”

               “Look, Nat. We’re busy, all three of us. So do us a favor and leave us alone for a couple hours. Like I said, we’ve got _things_ to attend to.” Steve speaks up again, this time in a less than innocent tone. Steve grabs her hand and pulls her to the right of Clint and Natasha while Bucky goes to the left. (Y/N) can’t bring herself to look back at the two spies. Her cheeks are overheated and she’s so embarrassed. Once they reach Steve’s room and close the door, she speaks up.

               “I’m sorry, but were you trying to paint a picture for them?! You pretty much spelled out what’s going on here! I’m good with it, but I’m not sure I want the whole fucking place to know what we’re doing!” She yells at both of them, but mostly to Steve. His lips twitch, but he says nothing. He just moves to stand beside her. (Y/N) crosses her arms and huffs. “I mean, really! How dare you-ah!” She gasps as Steve’s hand lands on her ass. She remembers back at the safe house how Steve had tapped her bottom a few times, in a playful way, but this was much different.

               “You were saying?” Bucky chuckles at the scene before him. (Y/N) is silent. Her panties flood at the energy coming out of her boys.

               “(Y/N), before we start, I just want you to know, if you don’t like anything, just say ‘stop’, n’Buck and I will back off immediately, alright?” He tells her, sincerely.

               “I really don’t think that’ll be an issue, Stevie.” (Y/N) sighs as she thinks about what lies ahead.

               “No ‘Stevie’ tonight. I’m not dumb, (Y/N). I know you think I’m an innocent little boy. But, just because you took my virginity doesn’t mean I can’t teach you a few things.” Everything in her lower abdomen clenches at his words. Bucky moves to stand next to Steve. “Strip.” He demands, suddenly.

               “But…I thought you wanted me to-” (Y/N) takes one look at the sexy seriousness on each of the soldiers’ faces and decides to shut her mouth and do as Steve said. She removes her shirt and leggings before looking back at their faces. Bucky presses his palm to his crotch, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. Steve, however, stands still, arousal only slightly evident on his face.

               “Come on, doll, let us see those gorgeous tits…” Bucky smiles, biting down on his bottom lip. She’s quick to remove her two undergarments so she’s naked in front of them. “Turn around for us, will ya?” He asks. (Y/N) turns and instantly nerves bubble up because she can’t see their expressions.

               “Wow, Buck, we’re pretty lucky guys. Look at that ass.” Steve remarks. (Y/N) wants to give them both a witty retort, but she can’t focus her brain long enough to construct a sentence. “Lay on your back.” Another demand is given from Steve that she follows, straightaway. “Spread your legs.” She hesitates, but does it. Both men are staring at her center, intensely.

               “Jesus, I don’t even have to feel her, I can see how soaked she is.” Bucky muses. “Do ya get off on pranking us, sugar?” Bucky chuckles.

               “Will you touch yourself for us, (Y/N)?” Steve’s voice is low and sensual. She lets out a whine at his request. Her hand slides down her body to her swollen clit. (Y/N) releases a low moan as she starts rubbing herself.

               “Sweet damn, I need to touch her, Steve.” Bucky makes a move towards the bed, but Steve stops him.

               “Don’t give in yet, Buck. I’ve got a plan.” Steve begins whispering, indistinctly in Bucky’s ear. (Y/N) hears his hushed voice, but can’t make out any words, which frustrates her further. She keeps playing with herself.

               “Oh, baby-doll, we most certainly do have a plan.” Bucky snickers. (Y/N) watches Steve stride towards his bedside table and open the bottom drawer. He takes out a few books and sketchpads before he seems to find what he’s looking for.

               “Tony gave me this as a joke about two years ago. He said when I finally started having sex, I’d be too old to ‘get it up’ so I’d need some help to get the girl off.” Steve pulls out a vibrator and (Y/N)’s eyes widen. “Didn’t expect this, huh?”

               “You could say I didn’t see it coming.” (Y/N) smirks, using Pietro’s catchphrase, knowing it would piss off the boys. She’s still masturbating and growing bolder. Suddenly, Buck’s upper body is leaning above her, his feet still planted on the ground.

               “Another smart comment outta you and you’re getting gagged.” His inflection has (Y/N) writing beneath her fingers. She’s about to come. “Stop.” Bucky yanks her arm away. “You can’t fool me, doll.” Bucky leans down and nuzzles her neck, softly. “I know when you’re about to come. You can’t keep your mouth closed, your cute little gasps get higher, and your back arches. You can’t hide it from me. I know your body too well.” The fingertips of his metal hand ghost over her sides. (Y/N) looks up into Bucky’s eyes. She knows she’s getting a punishment and it’s dirty and kinky, but the emotion behind Bucky’s words doesn’t go unnoticed. His eyes are soft and his lips are just slightly parted. _He’s so fucking beautiful_ , she thinks to herself, even with feathers still glued to his face. (Y/N) pulls her gaze away from Bucky to look at Steve, but he’s already looking at her the same way. He puts the vibrator down next to her and walks over to where Bucky is standing. He takes Bucky’s place over her, staring into her eyes. She isn’t sure what’s happening, but she never wants this moment to end. Steve and James are looking at her like she’s the single most beautiful thing on the planet. Before she can think to stop them, tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

               “Baby, what’s wrong?” Steve asks, softly, stroking her cheek.

               “I just…I trust you two…so much…” She can’t bring herself to say the three words she wants to say to both of them. (Y/N) knows she already shared them with Bucky, but it was different then. They weren’t in a relationship. Thankfully, Steve kisses her, removing her from her head. The emotion and passion is evident in the way his lips are moving. He pulls away and Bucky takes over, molding her lips with his own. The feathers above his lip tickle her cupid’s bow and she tastes the sweet honey.

               “That means so much to us.” Bucky says, looking over at Steve. “You’re our sweet girl, aren’t you, (Y/N)? All ours…”

               “Our good girl…” Steve agrees. “But, even good girls need to be punished for their wrongdoings to make sure they stay good.” He stands back up to his full height as does Bucky. “So here’s what’s gonna happen, sweetheart.” Steve’s evil smirk returns as he picks up the vibrator. “I’m gonna go shower, clean myself up.” He gives her a pointed glare and she stifles a giggle. “While I’m doing that, Bucky’s gonna play with you.” (Y/N)’s eyes shift to Bucky and he’s wearing the same smirk Steve is. “He’s just gonna hold this against you.” Steve turns the vibrator on and hands it to his friend. Bucky sits on the bed and spreads her legs again. (Y/N) had been holding them shut because she was so sensitive. Bucky presses the toy into her clit and her hips shoot up.

               “She loves it.” Bucky says, mostly to himself.

               “Buck, want me to put on the Mets game?” Steve asks, casually, as if they were both just hanging out, sans a naked girl. “I know we were partial to the Yankees, but…” Steve turns on the TV, switching it to the game. Bucky takes his eyes off of her, but keeps the vibrator where it is. Steve leaves the room and a few seconds later, (Y/N) hears the shower start. She’s getting close again and her impending orgasm feels even stronger than before. Right as she’s about to let go, Bucky takes the toy away.

               “James!” She whines at him. “I was about to come! What are you doing?” He only laughs at her whimpers.

               “Doll, don’t you know the meaning of a punishment? You’re not coming ‘til we both say so.” He tells her like it’s the simplest concept in the world. He puts the vibrator back on her center and turns his head back towards the game.

               As another orgasm approaches, she attempts to hide her ‘tells’ that Bucky pointed out some time ago. (Y/N) tries to hold her breath, to mute the gasps. She concentrates on keeping her back to the bed and she keeps her mouth shut. But, as soon as she’s about to release, the vibrations stop. _Again._

               “What the fuck!” She practically shouts out him. “You’re not even looking at me!” Bucky doesn’t turn towards her. The corner of his mouth twitches and he circles the wand around her nipple while the feeling of an impending orgasm withers away. By the time he starts heading towards her lower half again, Steve emerges from the bathroom in just a pair of boxers, minus the feathers.

               “You better not let this little girl come, Steve.” Bucky warns, handing off the vibrator and heading towards the bathroom.

               “Wouldn’t dream of it, jerk.” Steve smiles, fondly, at his friend before turning his attention to (Y/N). He places the toy against her clit again and watches the game.

               Steve is good at reading her tells, but not as good as Bucky. He has to keep looking back at her to see if she’s arching her back, biting her lip, or anything else he’s come to expect. He successfully kills three more orgasms before Bucky returns from the shower.

               “Fucking finally!” She rejoices, knowing she’s that much closer to a release. “You’re aware you two are actually evil, right?” She accuses them.

               “(Y/N), you’re the one who dumped honey and feathers on your best guys for no reason!” Steve reminds her and she can’t help, but warm a little bit at his words. _Her best guys._

               “It was Pietro’s idea! What could I do to stop him? He’s so fast!” She throws the speedster under the bus. _Pietro would understand,_ she tells herself, _I need to freaking come!_

               “Oh, really?” Bucky scoffs. “Baby-girl, you’ve got Maximoff wrapped around your little finger.” His knuckles brush up against her side, making her shudder. “We all know he can’t tell you ‘no’.”

               “We’re the only ones who can.” Steve grins. “And believe me, it’s not as easy as it looks.” Steve’s hand joins Bucky’s, running up and down her body. “Sweetheart, you have no idea how much we’d love to just please you over and over again. And we would’ve.” Steve leans down and plants kisses all over her breasts, avoid her nipples.

               “You had a tough day, kid.” Bucky admits, his hand, circling her inner thigh. “But, you had to be a little brat, didn’t ‘cha?”

               Suddenly she’s flipped over and there are two hands holding her shoulders down. One is warm and one is cold. _Bucky._ She’s actually grateful for Bucky’s metal arm in this instance as she can tell who is who without seeing. Two warm hands travel up the backs of her thighs and spread over her backside.

               “God, I know we already marveled at it, but I gotta do it again, her ass is fucking incredible.” The profanity leaving Steve’s lips drenches her even further.

               “Ooh, Stevie, language.” Bucky snickers at his friend.

               “Keep it up, Buck, and you can sleep in the hallway.” Steve makes a veiled threat at his friend.

               “You wound me, Rogers.”

               “Hey, how about I go sleep in the hallway and you two can fuck each other?” As soon as that statement leaves her mouth, a palm lands on her ass cheek, leaving a pleasing sting behind.

               “When are you gonna learn to stop sassing, doll?” Bucky asks, rhetorically, rubbing his right hand over her backside.

               “Never, Barnes.” She giggles.

               “Y’know, Buck, I really like the color her cute little ass is turning.” Steve brings his hand down, producing a loud noise. “Doesn’t it make you wanna shove your face in there?” (Y/N)’s cheeks heat up at Steve’s words. He seems to be getting real comfortable with dirty talk.

               “That’s my favorite way to lick her little cunt. I love grabbing those full cheeks and spreading them out to make room for me. When I get my face in there it’s so damn intoxicating and I can get my tongue _everywhere_.” Bucky whispers the last word into (Y/N)’s ear, biting on the lobe. “You like that, don’t ‘cha, baby-doll? When I dip my tongue into your ass? You go crazy every time I do it.” (Y/N) whimpers at the mere thought. “You wanna let Steve try?” She nods, eagerly, not even bothering to try and talk.

               Bucky helps her flip over and lets her put her head in his lap. She’s careful not to put the weight of her head on his erection. He grabs her ankles and pulls them towards him, putting her lower half on display for his friend. Her bottom is lifted, slightly off the bed.

               “All yours, Steve.” The blonde haired super-soldier doesn’t need further invitation. He lays on his stomach and winds his arms around her thighs, up to her breasts. Steve places a soft kiss on her mound before dragging his tongue around her lips.

               “Please…..Steve….” She whines for his mouth. He just chuckles at her desperation before diving in, opening his mouth widely, and sucking her into his mouth. (Y/N) writhes against him, dying to buck her hips. Steve’s tongue circles her clit, but doesn’t run over it. She’s so sensitive from earlier, but she’s not getting close to a release. One look at Steve’s face and she completely forgets about wanting to come. If it’s possible to look innocent while eating someone out, Steve Rogers can do it. His blue eyes are full of genuine wonder at her reaction to his ministrations. He watches her so closely, his eyes darting from hers, to her breasts, to Bucky’s gaze above her. Every time he and Bucky share a look its full of mirthful appreciation for the girl they both cherish. Steve takes his mouth away and rubs her with his thumb.

               “Now where did you say you wanted my tongue, (Y/N)?” He teases her, wanting her to say it. She can feel her face flush. Steve runs his tongue up the inside of her thigh, teasing her. “I’m not doing anything until you tell me what you want from me.” (Y/N) hears a low chuckle from Bucky.

               “Maybe this will motivate you.”

               Bucky pushes down on her legs until she’s resting on her shoulder blades, almost her neck. Her ass is spread and in the air and her thighs are pressed into her chest.

               “Is this too uncomfortable, (Y/N)?” Bucky’s concern is genuine as she meets his upside down gaze. She shakes her head the best she can in the current position. “Good. Now, tell Stevie what you want.” Steve leans over to see her face and his hands knead into her backside, spreading it further.

               “I can’t…” There’s something so…forbidden…about asking Steve to do this. Its not like Bucky hasn’t done this time and time again to her, but this is Steve.

               “If you want it, you’ve gotta tell me, sugar.” Steve looks at her, earnestly. An idea pops into her mind.

               “Mmm…please, Steve…kiss my ass…”

               Both boys share a look that says _‘Did she really just say that_ ’. (Y/N) beams at their reactions, proud of herself. Her pride leaves her, suddenly, as Steve’s teeth sink into the flesh of her ass. “Ah!” She can’t see, but she knows he left a mark.

               “Alright, you brat. New plan.” Steve growls. Neither one of them looks very happy and she’s thrilled. Pulling the doms out of Bucky and Steve is harder than she thought it would be. Both of them, especially James, know that she enjoys the roughness and they punish her by being soft and withholding orgasms. She knew that she had to get both of them seriously riled if they were gonna lose a little control. Steve’s hands leave her and she hears more digging around in one of the bedside tables. She feels the dip in the bed as Steve returns. (Y/N) hears a cap open and realizes he must’ve picked up some lube. Steve doesn’t massage it into her, he just squirts it straight from the bottle onto her parts. A slippery finger pushes its way into her tight hole. “Shit…I’m fucking your ass tonight, (Y/N). Its so tight.” He slips another finger in. There’s no more gentleness, just Steve roughly finger-fucking her asshole. Her whimpers are now full-fledged moans, quickly turning into screams. “Damn it, Buck. Shut her up.” Bucky doesn’t waste one second. He pulls off his boxers and guides his length into her mouth. Because of the untraditional position, she can’t use her hands all too much and has no way to control Bucky’s hips thrusting into her mouth. Steve adds another finger and she yells around Bucky.

               “Fuck! It feels amazing when she screams.” Bucky groans. (Y/N) watches Bucky bring his hand up to her slit, driving three fingers into her with no warning. She nearly bites down on his member at the feeling of the stretch. Its painful and pleasurable and perfect and all she wanted. “Look how full you are…” Bucky mutters. “Full of our fingers.”

               “Yeah…” Steve agrees. “It’s a nice alternative to being full of attitude.” He and Bucky share a laugh at that comment. “Let’s make her come. I wanna see it.” Bucky nods and reaches somewhere she can’t see. She hears a click and some vibrations and knows that he grabbed the toy from before. It’s pressed against her clit and Bucky and Steve speed up their paces. (Y/N) lets out muffled cries as her orgasm nears, more powerful than she can ever remember. She clenches around both boys’ fingers and attempts to buck against them, but Steve isn’t having it. His free arm winds around her torso, preventing her from moving. Before she can even let out a final scream, she falls off the ledge and to say she falls hard would be an understatement. She watches as Bucky pulls his fingers out of her and she squirts. Because of the angle, most of the liquid falls back onto her, to both boys’ enjoyment. Bucky takes himself out of her mouth, but she can’t make a noise. Her legs shake as she tries to find a grip on reality. Steve removes his fingers and moves from behind her and her lower half falls to the bed. Bucky and Steve look at her with lust-filled eyes, their erections bordering on painful-looking. She’s not even sure when Steve took his underwear off.

              “Hands and knees.” Bucky grunts. Her limbs feel like jelly and her brain is still fuzzy from the earth-shattering orgasm so she just lays there. “I said, ‘hands and knees’!” Bucky grabs her hair and forces her up in the position he so wants. He leans in, his lips inches from hers. “You still good, doll? That was pretty intense. We’re okay with stopping.” He smiles his genuine ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ army boy smile at her and she melts. (Y/N) looks back at Steve and he’s offering a shy smile.

               “He’s right, (Y/N). Don’t feel obligated to deal with us.” He chuckles, lightly, looking down to his boner. _They’ve gone sweet again_. She thinks to herself. Luckily, her bratty and witty mind comes up with something to put the icing on the cake.

               “Well, I’m more than capable of finishing you two off. In fact, I’d love to. But, if you’d rather I leave so you can take care of each other-” She can’t even finish the statement before Bucky is shoving himself into her throat. (Y/N) feels Steve’s erection pushing into her, but its not where she expects. “Steve-” 

              “I told you, sweetheart. I’m fucking your ass. And this time, you don’t get to come.” And he’s thrusting away. She almost resigns herself right then and there as she’s never gotten off just with anal sex.

               “Look at me, (Y/N).” Bucky’s voice rasps out. She looks up into his piercing blue eyes. “You know what you are?” He asks. She’s not sure if it’s rhetorical, but seeing as she has a dick in her mouth, she opts to not answer. “You’re a bad girl. A brat. A little slut.” Her entire body clenches at his words. “Ain’t she a little slut, Stevie?”

               “She certainly looks like one, taking two cocks.” He drives his hips harder into her. “Gag her, Bucky.” Bucky forces himself all the way into her throat until her nose is touching his skin. He pinches her nose between his forefinger and thumb.

               “Look at me, doll. You need to look at me so I know when you need to breathe.” (Y/N) looks into Bucky’s eyes. When she begins to feel lightheaded, Bucky removes himself, completely. She falls to her chest, gasping for air. His metal hand fists in her hair and he brings her up to rest against his chest. “You looked so hot gagging around my cock, (Y/N).” He runs his nose up and down her cheek before licking a path from the corner of her mouth to her temple. “You taste so good.” He whispers in her ear before connecting their lips. It’s not a soft or loving kiss, its full of tongue and teeth. Steve pulls out of her ass and she can practically hear him grin.

               “Shit…your ass is gaping….” Steve husks. She and Bucky part and Steve takes over, pushing his tongue as far into her mouth as he can. He pulls away and lines himself up with her ass again, before thrusting in. “Let’s finish this, Buck.” (Y/N) whimpers before Bucky’s cock is back in her mouth. Both soldiers are losing their established rhythm as they near their climaxes. There’s no more dirty talk, just the three of them, connected.

               Steve comes first, his grips on her hips, tightening, causing her to cry out. This sets Bucky off and he’s filling her throat with his come. They pull out before she’s ready for them to leave. She’s not sure how much time passes before Steve is wiping at her ass with a washcloth and Bucky is helping her into a sitting position. The brown haired soldier gives her an open bottle of water and she drinks, gratefully. (Y/N) sighs as she hands Bucky the empty bottle. She leans in and presses a soft kiss to his slightly stubbly cheek. Then she moves to Steve and does the same.

               “That was unreal. Honest to God. I thought I was gonna die.” She blurts out, falling back on the bed.

               “It really was.” Bucky smiles at both of them and Steve nods in agreement.

               “Thanks for letting us get a little rough, darling.” Steve grins.

               “Oh, please. You guys can do that any time you want.” She giggles.

               “So you’re feeling good?” Bucky asks.

               “Of course!” She answers, honestly.

               “Good.” They say in unison.

               “Get your clothes on and go away. We’re gonna finish watching the game.” (Y/N) frowns at Bucky’s statement and looks to Steve for help.

               “Yeah, bye, (Y/N).” They both begin getting dressed, leaving her looking confused, sitting on the bed.

               “What the hell, guys?” She whines, indignantly.

               “How thick do ya think we are, doll?” Bucky laughs. “You got what you wanted. The little bratty comments were meant to spur us on, am I right?” (Y/N) blushes. “So, you’re not invited to watch baseball with us.” Bucky plasters a smirk on his face as he leaves the bedroom. Steve hands (Y/N) her clothes before following Bucky out. She quickly dresses and follows them, knowing they have to be kidding.

               When she reaches Steve’s living room, the game is on and Steve is bringing two beers from the kitchen. He plops on the sofa, right next to Bucky before meeting (Y/N)’s glare.

               “Oh, you’re still here?” He questions, smarmily. (Y/N) checks the time on the clock. _9:25 P.M._

               “Wait! This is taped! You don’t even have to watch this right now!” She yells at the boys. They don’t even look at her, just wear their matching smirks.

               “Bye, (Y/N).” They say, simultaneously. She lets out a loud groan before leaving Steve’s room.

* * *

 

                “Hey, there, (Y/N).” Clint greets her, cheerfully, as she enters the rec area. He, Natasha, Tony, and Sam were still watching TV.

               “Where’s Fossil One and Fossil Two? Why did they leave Fossil Three all on her own?” Tony asks, with a pout on his face. She scoffs at him.

               “Because they’re dicks.” A smile betrays the cold demeanor she was trying to keep.

               “Well, come on, a new episode just started. Sit with us.” Natasha moves to the left and leaves a space between her and Clint. (Y/N)’s grin widens at Natasha’s kindness.

               “Thanks. What is this show again?” She asks.

               “Its called _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_. It’s a cop/lawyer show about…” Clint trails off.

               “Its about sex crimes or crimes against children.” Sam says, bluntly. The whole atmosphere gets uncomfortable.

               “Crap, (Y/N), I didn’t even think-” Clint starts.

               “Whoa! Calm down! It doesn’t bother me. Look, Buck and I did a _lot_ of driving over those six months. After about two months, I was getting really bored when he was driving so one time when we stopped to get some food, I asked what people did for entertainment on long car trips without that um…ooh…what’s it called…it connects you to the internet without wires…?” (Y/N) can’t remember the word.

               “Wifi? Sam offers.

               “That’s it! Wifi. God, I’m so old…Anyway, this older guy told me to get a portable DVD player and some DVDs. It took me another week to convince Bucky to buy one, but he did. And we watched four seasons of _Criminal Minds_! I loved it so much, I started watching it when Bucky was asleep and he’d get mad.” The tension quickly diffuses as everyone laughed at (Y/N)’s story. They turn their attention back towards the TV and watch as the episode begins to unfold.

               “You know, (Y/N)…” Natasha whispers in her ear. She turns her face towards the red head. “Not now, but later…I wanna know what’s going on with you, Rogers, and Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do ya guys think about a stark party next??? Also please please please give me feedback on the smut -- I live to hear from you guys :)


	17. When a Dare Reveals the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark partaaaaaay   
> also scheming Nat and Wanda :)

               _Three months later_

 

               “Seriously, (Y/L/N). When are you going to put one of those boys out of their misery?” Natasha nudges (Y/N)’s side as they put on their makeup.

               “Nat, for the last time, there is nothing going on, trying to choose between them was too much, you know?” (Y/N) has perfected her polite indifferent exterior when discussing Steve and Bucky. Pietro is the only person who knows about her and the guys and she wants to keep it that way. She has a feeling that Bucky and Steve wouldn’t mind letting the team know, especially if it would keep away Tony and Sam’s flirty remarks. However, Pietro has learned to enjoy messing with the guys. He’s (Y/N)’s best friend and the guys wouldn’t hurt him, no matter what.

               (Y/N) can’t help, but notice things are going surprisingly well for an ex-HYDRA assassin. She has Steve and Bucky who treat her like she’s royalty (and sometimes like the village whore, _but that’s only for the bedroom_ ), she and Bucky have been talking to Sam about their flashbacks and nightmares and the numbers of said occurrences have severely decreased.

               Right now, Wanda, Natasha, and (Y/N) are getting ready for a Tony Stark party, (Y/N)’s first. Part of her is extremely excited for this and part of her is waiting for the other shoe to drop. It seems too good to be true, but Sam has insisted that she needs to let good things happen to her so that’s what she’s doing.

 

               Once (Y/N) is done with her hair and makeup, she slips out of the bathroom, to the bedroom, so she can put the little black dress on. This is a dress that never would have flown in the 40’s. The deep, scooping neckline and the length left little to the imagination. At first, she was worried that it would make people think she was a slut, but that’s another thing that Sam had been drilling into her. If what she’s doing doesn’t hurt anybody and makes her happy, then it’s okay and she shouldn’t worry what people think.

               As she’s putting on her earrings, Natasha and Wanda emerge from the bathroom.

               “Damn, (Y/N)…you trying to put someone’s eye out with those things.” Natasha gasps, pointing at her chest area.

               “It’s not nice to point, Nat. I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about. Its just a dress…” (Y/N) replies, innocently.

               “Who exactly are you trying to impress with those, (Y/N)?” Wanda laughs. “Honestly, you’ve got your pick.”

               “Seriously! The two old men look at you like you walk on water. Pietro, no offense Wanda, would literally do anything you said-”

               “I am not offended, my brother is not stupid, but his I.Q. goes down to 40 when around a pretty girl…”

               “Sam would. Loki definitely would. And Thor-”

               “Has Jane!” You exclaim, slightly annoyed. “And Banner can’t keep his eyes off your rack, so let’s get some perspective here, Black Widow.” You roll your eyes. “I put this dress on for myself. I look hot and it makes me happy.” (Y/N) makes her way to the door.

               “You certainly do, Silver Fox…” Natasha admits, a kind tone to her voice, following (Y/N) out of the room with Wanda next to her.

               “Wait, why do all the girls have colors as their adjective!” Wanda seems to have an epiphany. “Silver Fox…Black Widow…Scarlet Witch…what is this?” The girls all seem to think for a minute before bursting out laughing.

* * *

 

            “Hi, boys.” Natasha grins as the three girls happen upon Bucky and Steve. They are standing in the hallway right outside the party. “What’s stopping you from going in?”

            “Just trying to mentally prepare myself for this shindig.” Bucky chuckles, his eyes falling on (Y/N). Steve’s gaze finds her as well and they struggle to keep their jaws from dropping. Natasha notices their staring.

            “It’s my personal mission to get (Y/N) laid tonight.” The red-haired woman looks back at he and grins.

            “Nat!” (Y/N) gasps at her friend as her cheeks heat up.

            “It’s true, babe. You’d be hard-pressed to find someone who wouldn’t wanna screw you.” (Y/N) knows that Natasha’s just trying to get a rise out of the boys. While she has effectively hid her own feelings for the soldiers, the same can’t be said for them. Their protective, if not a little possessive, nature makes it pretty damn evident that they harbor some sort of adoration for (Y/N). But, she really doesn't mind, too much, as long as they respect and trust her. “Alright, Wanda and I will go out there and get a lay of the land. You walk in with the old men. That’ll keep the jerks away until I find a good guy for you. See you in there!” Nat grabs Wanda and they enter the party, leaving (Y/N), Bucky, and Steve in the hallway.

            “Good God, (Y/N)…that dress…” Steve practically salivates at the sight of her and has to hold his tongue to stop from asking her to turn around so he can see her ass. The boys are completely mesmerized.

            “I’ll tell you what that dress is….;the death of me.” Bucky groans, leaning against the wall, not taking his eyes off of her. (Y/N) knows that they’d probably appreciate a more modest dress, but they’d never say anything. They would never tell her what to wear or how to act because they know, Bucky from personal experience that that’s what HYDRA did. (Y/N) is her own person.

            “I seriously can’t wait to rip it off of you.” Steve bites his lip.

            “Well, what about you two…” (Y/N) now takes the opportunity to admire her boys. Steve is dressed in dark wash jeans and a navy blue button up. Bucky’s wearing similarly styled clothes except both his jeans and his shirt are black, like (Y/N)’s dress. “You look good enough to eat.” She bites the air, before giggling at her own actions.

            “I wish you guys would’ve let me in on your color scheme.” Steve playfully complains at the fact that Bucky and her are both dressed in all black.

            “It’s a HYDRA thing.” Bucky shrugs, causing Steve to gape at him. But, (Y/N) can’t help, but laugh at his statement.

            “Oh, Stevie, it’s too true.” She catches her breath before walking over to the blonde and pressing a soft kiss on his jawline, careful to not get any lipstick on him. He smiles down at her, pecking her hairline.

            “Where’s _my_ kiss, doll?” Bucky pouts, crossing his arms across his chest. (Y/N) rolls her eyes and goes to him, giving him a sweet cheek kiss, as well. He wraps a flesh arm around her and squeezes, tight. “Well, let’s party.”

* * *

 

            _Why? Why? WHY did I drink the Asgardian liquor again?_ (Y/N) wonders to herself as she attempts to swing dance with Clint to a song most likely not made for swing dancing, if the lyrics ‘drop, drop it on the bitch make it nasty’, give any indication. But, she can’t deny that she’s having a great night. Natasha lets go of her ‘get (Y/N) laid’ scheme when she sees just how much fun she’s having with the team. Nat know sits by the bar with Wanda, watching (Y/N) and Clint make asses of themselves.

            “You wanna hear something interesting?” Wanda’s question draws her attention away from the dancing fools.

            “Oh, always.”

            “I can’t read (Y/N)’s mind. I am able to project into her mind. I know that from when she first got here, but I can’t hear her thoughts like I do with everyone else.”

            “Well, Wanda, I think because of her time with HYDRA, she’s probably learned to close herself off, to just clear her mind, and be empty.” Natasha notes with a sad tone. She knows this all too well.

            “I _couldn’t_ read her mind.” This really gets Nat’s attention.

            “You’re saying you can now?” Wanda nods, smirking.

            “And you’ll be fascinated to hear what I’ve discovered.”

* * *

 

            Once the guests leave, the team is left sitting around the small table in the rec room. (Y/N) sits between Tony and Wanda, her legs resting on the Sokovian woman.

            “So….(Y/N)…Buckaroo…what’ja think?” Tony questions them.

            “So fun!” (Y/N) tells him, excitedly, still a little buzzed.

            “It was alright.” Bucky half smiles and Tony gives him a dirty look. “It was fun, Stark, okay?”

            “And it’s not over yet.” Wanda chimes in. “How about some party games?”

            “Truth or dare sound good?” Natasha raises her eyebrows, pointing a smirk at (Y/N). The silver-haired girl, gulps. _She knows._ (Y/N) immediately fears.

            “I mean some of us are in our forties, but hell! Let’s be twelve tonight.” Tony throws back the rest of his drink.

                       

            For the most part, everyone sticks with truth, for the first round, with the exception of Tony and Pietro. Tony is dared to spill blueberry preservatives on his favorite Tom Ford blazer.

 

            He’s truly crushed.

 

            Pietro is dared to undress and redress as fast as he can. No one sees anything while he does it, but Tony’s high-tech phone, that’s able to catch hundreds of images per second, manages to get a money shot.

 

            Pietro has to do Tony’s bidding for a long time, now.

 

            When (Y/N) picks truth, Sam asks her which girl she’d rather sleep with. (Y/N) doesn’t hesitate to say that she’d make it a ménage à tois _real quick_. She follows through, promptly, by snuggling into Wanda’s side and sending a kissy face to Natasha.

 

            When (Y/N)’s turn comes back around, she decides to be brave.

            “Dare.” She nods, pretty sure of herself.

            “Ooh, let me dare her.” Natasha sits up, straighter. She looks like she’s thinking about what to do, but (Y/N) can tell Natasha has had a plan since she suggested this damn game. “Kiss everyone in the room.” (Y/N) furrows her eyebrows at this. “You heard me. Everyone in the room. On the lips. Except for the married folk.” She points her thumb towards Clint.

            “A real kiss, too. Not just a peck.” Tony stretches his arm along the couch behind her, winking. She sneaks a look at Bucky and Steve who look like they’re weighing the consequences of breaking Tony’s arm.

 

            But, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is not a quitter.

 

            And she definitely won’t let Natasha win.

 

            So she grabs Tony’s chin and pulls him in for a kiss. A _real kiss_ , as he had said. The squeak he admits tells her that he wasn’t expecting this. (Y/N) pulls away, satisfied. She turns to Wanda, kissing her, harshly, as well. No one says anything. Everyone seems to be patiently waiting his or her turn. Except for Steve and Bucky, who look rather murderous.

 

            Clint gets a chaste kiss on the cheek. Bruce breaks the kiss before she can even make it count, his face, cherry red. Sam is way too happy to receive a hot kiss from the former assassin.

 

            When she gets to Pietro, she knows this is the one that could piss off the boys the most. But, she can’t lie and say she’s not a little excited. From what she can remember, he’s a great kisser.

             _I’ll blame it on the alcohol._ She tells herself as she leans over and presses her lips to Pietro’s. He doesn’t waste a second before deepening it, smiling against her lips. (Y/N) pulls away and laughs at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Now, it’s Thor.

            “Lady (Y/N), you are as beautiful as you are intelligent and skilled, but I feel as though this would be considered a betrayal to my love, Ja-” Thor can’t finish his statement before Loki grabs (Y/N)’s arm and smashes his mouth into hers. She gasps into the kiss, reciprocating it for a few seconds before pulling away.

            “Sorry, brother, you were talking too much.” Loki grins, mischievously. Thor sends an elbow into his ribcage. Nat’s next. (Y/N) knows she has to make this good. She leans over the former Russian assassin and bites her own lip.

            “Didn’t think I could do it, huh?” She tilts her head.

            “Oh, trust me, (Y/N), we haven’t gotten to the part I’m looking forward to yet.” Nat closes the space between them, kissing her, more lovingly and soft than (Y/N) expected her to. “Here it comes.” Natasha pulls away and pushes (Y/N) towards the last two team members that she hasn’t kissed.

           

             Ironically, the only team members she _wants_ to kiss.

 

            Steve is sitting closer so she bends over and kisses him, gently, not wanting to give anything away. But, the intoxicating feeling that comes from kissing one of her guys rushes into her, causing her to push her tongue through Steve’s lips. He grabs ahold of her hips and pulls her to straddle his lap, ignoring the gasps around them. Steve manages to keep his hands off her ass and settles for her thighs. He practically whines as (Y/N) pulls away. She doesn’t even get off Steve before fisting her hand in Bucky’s shirt and pulling him towards her lips. Right off the bat, he kisses her with the same amount of heat and passion they’d use in the bedroom. It feels like (Y/N), Bucky, and Steve are the only people in the room.

            That would explain why (Y/N) pulls back from Bucky, looks at him and Steve and says the following words;

            “I love you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave some comments with some feedback and what you'd like to see next :) Thanks, Babes!


	18. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a whirlwind of crap, started by the infamous Brock Rumlow. Who will come out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence and weapon use in this. I also have no idea how guns, bullets, and neurotoxins work so.... 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

            [Name] can’t run from the scene fast enough. After she had uttered those words, the entire team gaped at her, including Bucky and Steve.

 

            _She should’ve known it was too soon to say that._ She thinks, cringing, while sprinting back to her room.

 

            [Name] knows Bucky and Steve won’t think to check her room first since the three of them stay in Steve’s room most nights. This will give her time to calm down, have a glass of water, and think of what to say when they inevitably burst through the door.

 

            When she steps into her room, something feels off. She immediately feels a presence and her suspicions are confirmed when she sees a figure sitting on the couch.

           

            “Steve?” She calls out for him. [Name] knows it’s not Bucky because of his hair. He turns his head towards her. “I’m sorry for blurting that out. I guess you guys split up so you could find me faster.” She chuckles. “Anyway, I’m still a little buzzed so maybe we should just get Bucky down here, have some hot sex, and talk about it in the morning.” She suggests, salaciously. However, Steve says nothing. [Name] watches him pull something out of his pocket and then hears a strange popping noise, followed by a sharp, stinging, pain in her neck. “Steve, what-” She can’t finish the question because her legs give out from under her, causing her to tumble to the ground.

 

            None of her limbs are working and she begins to panic. Steve gets up and walks towards her, but as he gets closer, [Name] realizes that it’s not Steve.

            “Did you miss me, angel-face?” The scarred hand of Brock Rumlow pulls the dart from her neck, smirking as he does so. He grabs her face and turns it to look at him. “Well?”

            “Who….are…you calling angel….face…” She manages to get out, trying to get her mouth to cooperate with her speech. To punctuate her insult of his marred face, she spits at him, though, admittedly, not much comes out.

            “Huh…who broke your obedience button?” Rumlow scoffs, grabbing a handful of [Name]’s hair, yanking it, harshly. She tries to scream, but now that the drug has fully spread, her mouth can’t even open. All that comes from her are little whimpers. “There we go…that’s how I like ya…” He coos, running his hand up and down her side. “Say goodbye to your freedom, 96.”

 

            _Having no control over your body parts and speech sucks_ , [Name] thinks, sarcastically. _Especially when having to listen to the egomaniacal ranting of Rumlow._

            “…burned my damn face! I used to get laid whenever I wanted!” [Name] makes sure he’s looking at her when she rolls her eyes. The only act of defiance she can properly portray.

 

            Brock and her sit in the backseat of a small car while some HYDRA goon she doesn’t recognize drives.

 

            “Well, excuse the shit out of me, 96. Not everyone can look like your precious boyfriends.” He scoffs.

            “Ha…” She trails off, trying to get out her words. “Ha…zel…not…nine…ty six…”

            “Aww, that’s adorable.” Brock puts his arm around her. “You will always be 96. [Name] [Last Name] died in 1942.”

            “Wh…what…” [Name] tries talking again, to ask Rumlow what he wants.

            “You wanna know what I want, princess?” He leans into her and runs his nose along her cheek. Internally, she wants to flinch and back away, but externally, she can only sit there. He moves away from her. “You’ll see when we reach our destination.”

 

            Rumlow seems bored as he places her into some sturdy-looking wooden chair. He ties down her forearms, not that it matters, she still can’t move her limbs. But, she’s regained full control over her words.

            “I’m sorry, I’m not exciting enough for you. I would be happy to put up some sort of physical struggle, but some bastard drugged me.” You smile, sarcastically. If you can’t physically fight, you might as well be a smartass.

 

            Brock turns away from her, scoffing. He’s fumbling around with some something she can’t see.

            “Wanna know why you’re here, princess?” He asks, keeping his back to her.

            “You mean, I’m not here for an after-dinner cocktail?” She bites at him. Rumlow turns to face [Name] and she sees he’s holding a small knife.

            “Where the hell did that mouth come from?” He comes toward her with the knife and she can’t help, but wince. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. I need you alive. For now, at least.” Another fear crosses her mind.

            “Are you going to wipe me?” [Name] can’t imagine losing all the memories. Losing the memory of the real Bucky, of Steve, of Wanda and Pietro and the rest of the team. Rumlow starts laughing at her.

            “It’s so funny that you think you matter to HYDRA. We don’t care. What we care about is getting the Asset back and killing Captain America.”

 

            Her heart stops. It all makes sense. She knows Steve and Bucky will come to save her.

           

            “Bucky and Steve aren’t stupid. They’re going to know this is a set up.” You assure Brock.

            “You’d be surprised how much love can cloud a man’s judgment.” He traces the knife along her shoulder. She realizes she can actually feel it, so the drug must be wearing off. “Did I say love? I meant a killer rack.” He snickers.

            “Brand new ugly face…same old lame insults.” Rumlow’s hand strikes her face, harshly.

            “I think before we wipe the Asset and kill Rogers, we’ll let them watch you die. Sound good?” He punctuates this statement by shoving his dull knife into her thigh.

 

            Although, the pain is excruciating, [Name] pretends not to feel it.

 

            “God, in about an hour, you’re gonna be hurting.” He grins, evilly. “I’ll see you soon, 96. I’ll have your boys with me. Think of some last words you’d like to say to them.”

 

            With that, he leaves, and [Name] starts to develop her plan.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Alright, what do we know.” Steve is in full on Captain America mode as he and his team strategize a way to get [Name] back.

            “Rumlow hacked into the surveillance feed so he could get into [Name]’s room, unnoticed.” Tony reads a report J.A.R.V.I.S. made up off of a tablet. “He left behind a dart with a paralyzing neurotoxin, which he most likely used to drug [Name]. Then we have the note, with the address. ‘Captain America, Winter Soldier, come get your girl’.” Tony finishes, looking up at the team.

            “Here’s the plan. I’m guessing his plan is to take Bucky and [Name] back into HYDRA. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind killing a few Avengers in the process, either. So we’re all targets. But, we really have to watch out for Buck.” Steve looks to his friend, who nods. “Stark, you’ve got all those anti-thermal detection devices, correct?”

            “You bet. They’re not advanced enough to work on the quinjet, so we might have to take the armored car.” Tony checks more things on his tablet.

            “That’s fine. So we take car about a mile out, then Buck and I will enter the facility.”

            “Steve, are you crazy? You’re walking into a trap. This is exactly what Rumlow wants.” Natasha explains.

            “Of course, it’s a trap. But, the only way we’re going to get close to [Name] is if we follow the rules. Nat, when I send the signal, everyone attacks. No subtleties. We have no idea what the inside of that building looks like, or how many men there are. For all we know, Rumlow could have a fleet. So we need to be cautious, but at the same time, radical. I’m not leaving there without [Name].”

 

* * *

 

 

            As Bucky and Steve walk through the wooded area, the tension in the air is thick. Steve hears his friend sigh before he starts talking.

            “Look, Stevie. There’s a good chance this is all a ploy just to get me back to HYDRA. Maybe they’ll let [Name] go if I just give up. If that’s the case, you need to let me do it.” Bucky pleads with his friend.

            “Absolutely not. HYDRA can’t have you or her. I won’t let-”

            “Sometimes, you don’t have a choice!” Bucky shouts. “Sometimes, you have to choose. And I choose her. We both do.” Steve’s heart sinks as he realizes there’s some merit to what Buck is saying.

            “I can’t choose, Bucky. Not between you and [Name].” His voice wavers.

            “I know, punk. That’s why I’m choosing for you.”

 

            As they reach an out-of-place building, three men approach them and take away their weapons and their comms.

            “No calling for help, Captain.” One of the men taunts Steve.

 

            They are ushered inside and met with the sight of Brock Rumlow. Bucky’s jaw clenches and Steve swallows, thickly. If he had done his job right, this man wouldn’t be alive.

            “Asset, Captain. Nice of you both to drop by.” Rumlow greets them.

            “Cut the pleasantries, you sick fuck.” Bucky bites. “What do you want?”

            “What do you think I want?” He looks between the men.

            “This isn’t a game, Rumlow!” Steve bellows, angrily.

            “No, see, Captain. That’s where you’re wrong. This is a game. And you’re losing.” Brock turns his back and starts walking down a hallway. The guards behind Steve and Bucky nudge them in the back with their guns, urging them to follow Brock. “I have plans for both of you, but I’m feeling exceptionally generous, so you get a say in what happens. Ain’t I sweet?” He looks back at the two soldiers. If looks could kill, Rumlow would six feet under.

 

            They reach a heavily bolted door and Rumlow stops in front of it and turns to them.

            “You two can walk out of here. Best friends, holding hands, to the end of the line, and all the bullshit. But, we’ll have to kill your little silver-haired princess…”

            “No.” Both men say, simultaneously.

 

            There is option two…”

 

            Brock starts unlocking the many contraptions on this door until it swings open. The guards push both men inside and shut the door. Steve hears the manly bolts being re-locked and he presses a button on his StarkWatch, to send a signal to Nat.

            “We can kill you.” He points to Steve. “Take you back.” He points to Bucky. “And let your princess go free.” Brock gestures to an empty chair in the middle of the room, a bloody knife on the ground next to it.

            “Um…hate to burst your bubble Rumlow, but there’s nobody here.” Bucky points out, a smirk on his face. _Looks like our ‘princess’ saved herself._

 

            Brock furrows his eyebrows before looking towards the chair where he had left 96.

            “Dammit!” He shouts. “He presses a finger to the communication device in his ear. “96 is missing! Find her!” He hears no reply. “Copy?!” He pulls to earpiece out and shouts into it.

            “Hey, Rumlow. You’re not the only one who knows how to hack.” Rumlow hears the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark.

            “Give it up, Rumlow.” Steve tells him. “It’s over.”

 

             In a split second, Bucky and Steve are both on him, punching, kicking, doing everything they can to incapacitate him.

 

            Bucky manages to grab his gun and he stands up and points it at him.

 

            “Give it up! It’s over!” He tries to convince him.

            “Not yet.” Brock snarls and grabs another gun front his back. He grabs Steve around the neck and points the gun to his temple. “I know you can get out of this headlock, Captain, but the minute you struggle, I’m putting a bullet in your brain.”

            “Steve, just relax. Don’t move.” Bucky urges him, keeping his gun on Brock, though it’s harder now, with him using Steve as his own vibranium shield.

            “Put the gun down, Barnes!” Rumlow shouts, pressing his gun harder into Steve. “Now!”

            “Just shoot him, Buck!” Steve bellows.

            “You shoot, I shoot! Chances are, my bullet gets there first.”

            “Buck, listen to me.”

 

            Bucky doesn’t take his eyes off of Rumlow.

 

            “Hey, jerk!” Steve shouts. This gets Bucky’s attention. “We’ve been through everything. And these last three months that I’ve gotten to spend with you and [Name]…they’re everything I could ask for. I’m happy, Buck. I’ve lived. You and she haven’t so, please….take the shot….” A tear falls from Steve’s eyes as he pleads with his friend.

 

            Bucky’s eyes cloud with tears when he realizes that Rumlow _has_ to die, no matter what.

 

            “You’re my best friend, Stevie.” Steve nods at him and seems to brace himself.

 

            A shot rings out before Bucky has a chance to fire.

 

            Fury rages inside of Bucky when he realizes Rumlow went back on his word.

 

            But then, it’s Brock’s body that falls to the ground. Steve’s face is covered with blood spatter as he tries to wrap his head around what just happened.

 

            Bucky and Steve look at each other.

 

            “Who…” Bucky starts, but his question is soon answered.

 

            “You really didn’t think I wouldn’t come and rescue my princes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the damsel in distress becomes the hero!! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. This story is slowly coming to a close so it won't be too much longer.


	19. A Relative Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst. 
> 
> Bucky and Steve fight 
> 
> Reader and Steve tension 
> 
> Reader and Bucky fluff 
> 
> Clint is such a dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy and read the notes at the end!

            A knocking sound wakes [Name] up. She sits up, disoriented, trying to figure out where she is.

 

            _White walls, machines, wires, beeping noises…hospital…_

There’s more knocking, followed by a familiar voice.

 

            “[Name], you awake?” Steve asks from the other side of the door.

 

            “Yeah…yes, come in…” She answers.

 

            Steve opens the door, gingerly, and smiles, shyly at her. He has something in his hand, but she can’t see what it is.

 

            “How are you feeling?” He sits down on a chair by her bedside and hands her a cup of jello. “Hungry?”

            “Not for that goop.” She scrunches her face up in disgust.

            “Come on, sweetheart. You need to eat something.” [Name] still refuses to take the jello from him so he decides to try later.

            “Why am I in the hospital?” As soon as she asks this, the pain in her left thigh seems to come out of nowhere. Almost like she had forgotten about it.

            “You lost a lot of blood from the wound on your thigh. After you kil-…after you saved Buck and I, you passed out.” Steve looks away from her, like he’s ashamed. “I’m sorry, [Name]. We tried to get to you before he hurt you, but-”

            “Hey, Steve, look at me.” She doesn’t continue until his eyes meet hers. “I’m alive. A knife to the thigh is literally nothing.” She assures him. “Where’s James?”

            “He’s…he’s been taking a lot of walks. I think he’s freaked out. If you had come in just a second later…” Steve sighs. “I told Buck to take the shot. He was chancing my life, too, but Rumlow needed to die.”

            “Well, I’m glad I took care of it.” [Name] grumbles and turns in bed away from Steve.

            “Hey…” His large hand rubs down her arm. “[Name], he was a bad guy. He was going to kill me and take Bucky back to HYDRA. You did the right-”

            “I didn’t think I would ever hurt someone again. I know what I did was right. He was going to hurt you guys. But, I just…I didn’t think I would ever take a life again…upon my own free will, you know…” She tries her best to explain what’s going on in her mind. Steve nods, seeming to understand.

            “It’s hard. I know. But, once you get used to going out on missions, it…well, I’d be lying if I said that feeing completely goes away, but it does get easier.”

 

            _Missions?_

           

            [Name] nods, just wanting the conversation to be over.

            “I’ll let you get some rest now, okay? Please, just eat the jello, [Name].” Steve chuckles and she gives him a light smile before he leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

            Once she’s discharged from the hospital wing, she makes her way to Bucky’s room. She hopes to God he’s in there. But, when she gets closer to his room, she sees the door cracked open, and hears yelling.

 

            “You said that’s what you wanted, Buck! Avenging the damn world with me was what you wanted!” Steve’s voice booms past the door.

            “That was before yesterday! I can’t do that again! I can’t risk everything just to ‘get a job done’!” Bucky yells back at his best friend.

            “Get a job done?! We were trying to save my girl!” Steve exclaims and [Name] flinches at the mention of herself.

            “ _Our_ girl.” Bucky practically growls.

 

            [Name] hears both of them sigh and hopes that the screaming is over.

 

            “I just can’t do it, Stevie. I don’t want to follow orders or strategize escape plans…I just…. I want normal.” Bucky explains to his friend the best he can.

            “Do you even know what normal is, Buck?” Steve doesn’t sound condescending, just genuinely curious. Bucky lets out a shaky breath.

            “I’ve got to think about what I want.”

 

            _What he wants? Does Bucky want to leave? The base? The state? The country?_

While she thinks, she doesn’t hear Steve open the door.

 

            “[Name]?” She jumps at Steve’s voice. Upon hearing her name, Bucky pokes his head out of the door.

            “Doll?” He steps out and embraces her, gently, in case she’s still hurting. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, I…I…”

            “S’okay, Buck.” [Name] kisses his stubbly cheek. “I’m okay, I promise. Are you?”

           

            Bucky nods, noncommittedly.

 

            “I’m just gonna go back into my room.” He presses a kiss onto her hairline before re-entering his room.

 

            The tension in the air is thick and uncomfortable when [Name] looks at Steve.

 

            “I’m gonna go to the gym. Come spar with me?” Steve smiles, uncomfortably, but still reaches a hand out for her.

 

            [Name] looks between Bucky’s door and Steve’s hand. She’s never really felt like she had to choose. Even before, when the relationship was up in the air when they first arrived at the compound.

 

            An already frustrated and exhausted Steve, annoyed at the amount of time its taking her to make up her mind, rolls his eyes and just walks away.

 

            [Name]’s heart wrenches and she fights back tears.

 

            “Buck, can I please come in?” She knocks, timidly, at his door.

 

            Not a second later, the door opens and Bucky’s standing there, looking completely dejected.

            “You’re not okay, are you, James?” She asks the obvious question and follows him back into his bedroom.

 

            He lays down on the bed and holds out his arms to her. [Name] doesn’t hesitate to join him on the bed and cuddle into him. Bucky lifts up her chin and begins kissing her, frantically.

 

            He hasn’t kissed her like this in a while. Since being at the compound with Steve, Bucky’s kisses have been sweet, loving, and passionate. But, this? He’s kissing her like he wants to forget something.

 

            It’s not long before he stops and his breath hitches.

 

            “James, it’s okay. If you wanna talk, you can. Or if you wanna just lay here while I hold you, that’s fine, too.” [Name] assures him. He says nothing, but pushes his head into her chest so she can run her fingers through his hair.

 

            “I almost lost you both…” His voice is barely audible, but full of despair. “I don’t think I can do the missions. I just…I can’t, [Name]…” The use of her name instead of ‘doll’ really lets her know that Bucky is serious.

            “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” [Name] starts tracing her finger around the shell of his ear, knowing how much it calms him.

           

            It’s silent for a while and she starts to think Bucky has fallen asleep, until he speaks.

 

            “You said you loved us?” [Name]’s stomach drops at his question.

            “I....well, I was a little buzzed so I don’t know if it’s really what I-” She stutters, trying to find an appropriate answer. “What I meant was…” She huffs out a breath.

 

            _Just tell the truth, [Name]._

“I meant it.” She whispers. “I do love you, Bucky. And I love Stevie, too. You’re everything to me and I’m not sure what I would without you two.” [Name] tightens her grip in Bucky’s hair, like he’s going to be taken away from her.

            “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere without you, doll.” Bucky chuckles, lightly. “I love you, [Name]. More than anything. All of the shit we went through together, it…it all seems worth it now. Because I have you.”

 

            [Name] can’t wipe the goofy, love-struck smile off of her face. Bucky grins in response when he sees it. He leans up and presses a soft, but fervent kiss on her lips.

 

            Fireworks explode behind her eyes as she sighs into the kiss. They only break away when oxygen becomes essential.

 

            “Are you tired?” He questions.

            “Not really. I’ve done enough resting.”

            “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Bucky’s tone is timid and adorable.

            “Of course, Buck. Sweet dreams.”

 

            Bucky listens to her hum a familiar tune for about twenty minutes until he finally gives in to sleep. [Name] stays with him for a few more minutes until she slips out of bed and out of his room.

 

* * *

 

 

            She begins to head for the gym to talk to Steve, but she runs into Clint on her way.

           

            “Hey, kiddo. How ya feeling?” He asks, gesturing towards her wound.

            “It’s good. Well, my leg is good.” She exhales.

            “So what’s not good?” Clint asks.

 

            They’re in the middle of the hallway and [Name] doesn’t want to talk about it so out in the open.

 

            “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen to talk. Plus, I’m hungry and I bet you are, too. I’ll make us some waffles.” He offers and [Name] nods, enthusiastically.

 

            She watches Clint pour the batter into the waffle iron with impressive precision. He’s making the same face he makes when he cleans his bow or reloads one of his quills.

 

            “So, tell me what’s wrong. Maybe, I can help.” He says as he closes the iron.

            “I guess it started with me feeling guilty about killing Rumlow. Yes, I know what you’re going to say. He was a bad guy, I did the right thing, but I still felt horrible about myself.”

 

            Clint just hums and doesn’t say anything as he makes three more waffles. When he’s finished, he brings them to the counter where she is sitting, along with butter, syrup, and some utensils.

            “This doesn’t sound like the first time you’ve voiced this issue. Lemme guess. You told Cap and got one of those ‘It gets easier. You’re the good guy’ speeches.” Clint raises his eyebrows and she laughs at the fact that he completely clocked Steve.

            “Exactly. And while I get what he’s saying 100%, the thing that really bothered me was that he said ‘it gets easier’ and he said that when I go out on missions it’s going to get easier.” [Name] begins cutting into her food.

            “So what bothers you about that?” He asks.

            “I don’t know if I wanna go on missions.” She looks down, shamefully. “I also overheard a fight between Steve and Bucky. Bucky said something about wanting ‘normal’ and I think that’s what I want, too.”

            “Well, normal is a relative term. It varies person to person. What does normal mean to you?” Both [Name] and Clint take a bite of their food and she starts thinking.

            “I…I want a family…” When she says the words out loud, they almost surprises her. She begins to explain herself further. “I wouldn’t mind training recruits, sharing some tactics, that’d be nice, too. I’d like to help where I’m able. And I know this might sound old-fashioned and maybe it’s my 40’s self coming out, but I want to get married. And I think I want little babies, too.” She starts smiling at the idea. When she looks up at Clint, his eyes are glassy and his grin is as wide as hers.

            “Being a husband and a father, I can tell you this. Although I love avenging and kicking ass. My wife and kids are my life. They’re my biggest accomplish. They’re the dream that I fulfilled.”

 

            Hearing Clint say these things just reinforces the notion that this is what she wants.

 

            “I just…I don’t know what to do. Do I leave the compound? Where do I go if I do? Can I still work here if I don’t live here?” Her mind begins racing.

            “Can I ask you something, [Name]?” Clint looks serious. She nods. “How important is getting married?”

 

            She gulps, knowing exactly what he means.

 

            “Very.” She answers, truthfully.

 

            “Then you already know it’s illegal to marry both Bucky _and_ Steve.” Clint hesitates, but continues. “I figured it out a few weeks ago. You three aren’t the super sleuths you think you are.” He chuckles. “I think that you’ve already decided what you’re doing.”

            “I know I have to choose, I just-”

            “[Name], you already know what you’re going to do. You’ve obviously pictured this wedding. These kids. Who lifts your veil? Who carries you across the threshold? What color hair do your children have?”

 

            Although, there’s a sense of dread that looms over her when she realizes that she has already chosen, there’s also a warmth in her chest that spreads when she thinks about all the things that Clint said.

 

            “I think you have your answer.” He smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the final chapter/epilogue. It will be 2 years into the future, but will include flashbacks. It could go either waaaaaaaaaaay. So tell me who you want the reader to pick! :) As always, thanks for reading.


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! 
> 
> Please enjoy and read the end notes.

_TWO YEARS LATER_

 

“Stevie…wake up, baby…” [Name] giggles as she rubs her thumb across his cheek.

 

            “You’re seriously waking him up after the night we had?” Bucky chuckles from the doorway of the nursery.

            “Hey, the whole crew’s coming over later and I figure if I get all of his energy out now, he’ll be sleepy by the time we want to have a few drinks and relax.” [Name] rocks her precious four-month old baby boy in her arms. He opens his big blue eyes and grins his toothless grin.

            “Hey, my little guy is up.” Bucky finally enters the room and kneels down by the rocking chair. He smooths his right hand across his baby’s minimally hair-covered head. “I really can’t believe how obsessed I am with him.” James chuckles. “I knew I’d love the hell out of him, but I just think about him 24/7.” [Name] smiles at his admission.

            “How about I go heat up some milk and you two have some dude time, alright?”

 

            Every time [Name] heats up a bottle of formula milk, her heart clenches a little. It hurt her to know that the breastmilk she produced wouldn’t be safe for little Steve. It broke her heart that she couldn’t give her baby all that he needed. But, Bucky reminds her constantly that formula is just fine and that Stevie is already better than every other baby so this will give the other kids a fighting chance.

 

            As the bottle heats, she hears Bucky engaging in a giggle contest with his son.

 

            “Come on, kiddo, let’s burn some energy with an exhilarating game of peek-a-boo.” She can just picture Bucky tickling their son and making him laugh.

 

            But thinking of the whole team coming over to meet Stevie for the first time brings up a not so pleasant memory.

 

* * *

 

  

          _“Steve…” [Name] approaches the blonde haired super-soldier with trepidation in her voice. He senses it, immediately and turns his attention from the punching bag, to her._

            _What’s wrong? Is Buck okay? I’m sorry for just walking away earlier, I-” Steve stops when he notices the tears in [Name]’s eyes. “[Name]…”_

_“I don’t want the missions.” She sobs, quietly. “I don’t…I can’t do it.” She casts her eyes downward._

_“Baby, it’s okay. I…I understand. It’s not something you and Bucky want right now and I can-”_

_“No, Steve! I will never want it!” She raises her voice, startling him a little. Her breath hitches and she tries to calm herself. “I don’t think we want the same things, Stevie.”_

_He steps closer to her._

_“Tell me what you want, [Name]. Please.” Steve pleads._

_“A family.” [Name] shrugs, tears still falling. “I want to come home every single night to my family. To my kid or kids and to my husband.” Her voice breaks at the last word and everything falls into place in Steve’s mind._

_“You don’t want me anymore.” Steve attempts to hold back his tears and to swallow the lump in his throat, but it won’t go away._

_“Steve, I-” [Name] begins to explain herself._

_“Just say it, [Name].” Emotion leaks into his voice. She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes._

_“I want you, Steve. And I love you. But, James is my future. I…he’s who I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Although it kills her, [Name] keeps eye contact with Steve the entire time._

_“Christ, [Name]…what…what was the point of this relationship then? Of being with me, too?” Steve questions her, running his hand over his hair again and again, stressfully._

_[Name] grabs his arm to stop his frantic movements. He tries to pull it away, but her grip doesn’t falter._

_“You showed me so many things, Steve. I felt what it was like to be someone’s first…” Steve swallows, thickly. “You taught me that I wasn’t a monster and you convinced me to talk to Sam. And Steve, you showed me that I get to have a future. That I deserve one.” [Name] explains, a whole new round of tears falling down her cheeks._

_“Yeah, a future that I’m not in…”_

_“Steve, I never-”_

_“No, [Name]. I understand. And I respect your decision. But, respect and understanding aside, you just…broke my heart.” He clenches his teeth on the final phrase, but she knows it’s not because he’s mad. “You deserve to be happy. And so does Buck.”_

* * *

 

 

            Steve, Bucky, and [Name] had patched things up in time for the wedding where Steve proudly stood by Bucky’s side and waited for [Name] to walk down the aisle with her brother, Henry.

 

            Soon after that, Bucky and [Name] moved out of the compound and into a studio-flat in Brooklyn. Most of the team was confused as to why they moved into the city, but after spending so many years alone, they found the hustle and bustle and the never-ending noise almost peaceful and reassuring.

 

            As the next few months came and went, [Name] and Bucky went to the compound a few times a week to help train recruits in stealth and undercover tactics as well as weapon-use and combat. It made them feel good to know that they were still helping. And the rest of the time, they volunteered at the local V.A. [Name] spoke to women who were assaulted during their service. Bucky mainly spoke to P.O.W.s

                       

            But all of that changed about a year ago when [Name] started throwing up and feeling lethargic.

 

* * *

 

 

            _It had been 3 days since [Name] got blood drawn at the doctor’s._

_“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t have grabbed one of those little tests from the drug store.” Bucky shakes the snow from his hair as they come in from their walk._

_“You pee on a stick and it tells you if you’re pregnant or not? It sounds fake to me.” [Name] rolls her eyes and immediately heads to the toilet to vomit. It’s been the norm so she barely flinches now. Bucky follows her._

_When she’s done, she sighs and sits on the floor of the bathroom, Bucky plopping down next to her._

_“I’m not pregnant.”_

_“Doll-” Bucky starts._

_“I can’t be! HYDRA…. there were so many operations and so much crap running through my system…I…James, what if I can’t give you a baby…”_

_“Come here.” Bucky wraps his arms around [Name]. “There are so many other ways to be parents nowadays. But, let’s just wait for the doctor to call before we start the tears, okay, baby?” He chuckles causing her to laugh. “You’ve given me so much already, [Name]…”_

_As she begins to brush her teeth, her cell phone rings. She pulls it out and looks at the screen._

_“It’s the doctor.” [Name] mumbles out with a mouthful of toothpaste. She presses the ‘answer’ button and puts it on speaker._

_“Good evening, is this [Name] Barnes?”_

_“Yes, this is she.” [Name]’s heart rate begins increasing._

_“We have the results from your bloodwork and I believe congratulations are in order. You are pregnant.”_

_The toothbrush falls from her mouth and clatters to the floor._

_“I…I’m…I’m pregnant?” She asks, incredulously._

_“Indeed, ma’am. I know you probably want to celebrate now so please give me a call in the morning so we can schedule your first appointment.” [Name] nods, stupidly, before realizing the doctor can’t see her._

_“Um, yes, sounds good. Thank you.” She hangs up and finally looks at Bucky. He looks just as in shock as she does. “Buck…are you-”_

_She can’t finish her sentence because Bucky has lifted her up in the air._

_“We’re having a baby.” He cheers, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She giggles along until he sets her down. “I love you [Name] Barnes. I love you and I love this baby.”_

            During her pregnancy, Bucky didn’t allow her to lift a finger. He was skeptical about her going on jogs, going to the gym. He was constantly reminding her to eat enough and was buying the grossest looking health foods. He read too many goddamn baby books.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Doll, will you love our baby if it has a tail?” Bucky looks over at her, casually._

_“Bucky, if you don’t stop with the damn hypotheticals, I’m going take that book and give you a tail.”_

* * *

 

 

            Disaster struck in her second trimester, but just like everything else in her life, Bucky was there for her.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I just wish I got more time with him, James.” [Name] presses her face into Bucky’s jacket, not wanting to look at the headstone of her brother. “I should’ve visited more, I should’ve…” She cries, quietly into him as he consoles her, rubbing her back, softly._

 

* * *

 

 

          A few months later, Steven Anthony Barnes is born. And he becomes their world. Being super-soldiers and not needing much sleep, [Name] and Bucky aren’t even phased by Stevie needing them in the middle of the night.

 

            And now the time has come to introduce Stevie to the team. They don’t even know his name yet. Steve and Tony are in for a surprise.

            “Babe, are you seriously not ready yet?”

            “I’m doing my hair!” Bucky defends himself. [Name] laughs, holding her baby on her hip. Bucky looks at the two of them in the mirror. “Does he have on the onesie Nat and Wanda bought for him?”

            “Do you think I’d ever hear the end of it if he was in anything else?” [Name] shakes her head. “Plus, it’s adorable.” [Name] walks towards Bucky and stands in the mirror with him. “Look at that handsome man!” She coos. “Ooh, there’s my husband, too.” She snickers and Bucky rolls his eyes.

            “Real funny, sugar.”

 

            [Name] and Bucky are walking down the hallway when the buzzer sounds.

            “Alright, doll, Stevie, let’s do this.”

 

            Tony, Wanda, Pietro, Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Steve all pile in. Bruce, Thor, and Loki are otherwise engaged. All at once, they start talking and cooing at the baby and it gets to be too much.

            “Alright, alright!” Bucky tries to calm them all down. “Come sit down in the living room so we can all talk.”

            Everyone is on the edge of their seat as they wait for Bucky and [Name] to start talking about their baby.

            “We’ve missed you, guys.” [Name] beams at her friends.

            “Yeah, yeah, we’ve missed you, too, girl, now tell us about the offspring!” Sam exclaims.

            “Well, this is Steven Anthony Barnes.”

 

            The room falls silent and remains that way until Steve clears his throat, adult Steve, that is.

            “His name is Steve?”

            “We’ll call him Stevie for now to keep things straight. But, he probably won’t like it when he grows up. You didn’t.” Bucky sneers, playfully, at his best friend.

            “Buck, [Name]…that…that means the absolute world to me. Thank you.” Steve gets up from his place on the loveseat, next to Nat and hugs his friends. “Can I hold him, please?”

            “Of course.” [Name] grins and walks with Steve back to his seat. “So just put your arm like this…yeah, and support his head, and if he makes this gurgling noise just adjust him a little and-”

            “Doll! He gets it.” Bucky assures her, laughing at her overprotectiveness. [Name] lets Steve hold her son and smiles at him when he follows all of her instructions.

            “He’s so perfect, you guys” Steve doesn’t even look up from the baby’s face.

 

            “Um…Anthony?” Tony asks, looking genuinely shocked.

            “[Name].” Bucky gestures towards her.

 

            She swallows, thickly, blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

            _[Name] clenched and unclenched her fists, repeatedly. It was stopping her from losing control. Normally, she would be squeezing Bucky’s metal hand, but they wouldn’t let him in. A bunch of suits who work for the UN were going over each of her documented kills, determined to convince the Secretary of State to bring on charges. They already had all the evidence laid out for him. Everyone was just giving some closing testimonies._

_“Murder, extortion, torture…and that’s just what we know about Secretary Ross. We may know that [Name] [Last Name], an innocent girl from Boston, once existed. But, her…” One of the men pointed to her. “The person who stands before you today is a monster.”_

_Monster._

_The word clung to her like a bad smell._

_“Thank you for your testimony, Dr. Stevens and Dr. Jones. You may be seated.” Secretary Ross nods. “Testimony on behalf of the accused?”_

_[Name] looked behind her, expecting to see Steve rise, but she was surprised when she saw it was Tony._

_“Mr. Stark…always a pleasure.”_

_“Indeed.” Tony gave him a noticeably phony grin._

_“Why, in your opinion, should charges not be brought against [Name] [Last Name]?”_

_“Dr. Stevens said that the woman that stands before us today is a monster. Well, all you have to do is spend half a day with her to know that that’s not true.” Tony removes the lightly-tinted sunglasses that he always sports. “The first time I met [Name], or as I like to call her Foxy or Fossil Three, or my personal favorite, Stainless Steel.” The group of people chuckled as did [Name], as she shrugged and tucked her aforementioned hair behind her ear. “Well, the first time I met her, she threw herself in front of a fight between Capsicle and Frosty…oh, sorry, sorry, Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes. When she first arrived, she was fiercely loyal and protective over Barnes. She would do anything for him. And in just a matter of weeks, that loyalty transferred over to Steve and to the rest of us as well.” Tony sighed and even ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, surprising a lot of people. “She worked with Sam Wilson to overcome her PTSD. And she continues to work hard to show that she has no ties to HYDRA. You’ve seen the evidence. Brainwashing, E.C.T., cryogenics…It’s more than one person should have to go through in a lifetime. In fact, [Name] missed her lifetime. She missed growing up with her twin and seeing the changes in the world. She’s missed out on so much. The least we can do as a country, as her country, is give her a second chance at life.” Tony looked at [Name] and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m honored to call this woman my friend.”_

_She didn’t get any chance to say anything to Tony before Ross had his decision._

_“Based on evidence and testimony from professionals and the reputable individuals that have spoken on her behalf, I recommend that no charges be brought.” The next few moments went by in a haze. [Name] really couldn’t believe it was over. She was free._

_She didn’t waste any more time. She ran up to Tony and threw her arms around his neck. Words were coming out of her, but she wasn’t even sure if it was making any sense. She just kept thanking him over and over again._

_“You deserve it, kid. You deserve it.”_

* * *

 

 

“Tony, without you, I probably wouldn’t be sitting here right now. So…yes…his middle name is Anthony. For good reason.” Now Tony is the one blushing.

            “Alright, Cap. Hand him over. It’s my turn to hold the kid that’s named after me.” Tony squeezed between Nat and Steve.

            “Hey, he’s named after me, too! And I’m the first name.” Steve says, proudly.

            “I can hold him, right?” Tony looks to Bucky and [Name] for reassurance and they both nod. He takes little Stevie in his arms and looks like he knows exactly what he’s doing.

            As Tony looks down at the child, he feels his eyes well up with tears.

            “Aw, Stark’s crying.” Nat points out.

            “Damn babies get me every time.” Everyone chuckles and easy conversation begins to flow.

 

            After [Name] comes back from putting Stevie down, she knows what it’s time to do. She sets the monitor down on the tables and sits sideways on Bucky’s lap. They share a look.

            “Okay, guys. So we have a question for Steve and Nat.” Bucky looks seriously at his two friends.

            “So, although you guys are out on missions from time to time, this decision was pretty much a no brainer. But, you don’t have to feel obligated to say ‘yes’.” [Name] assures them. Both Steve and Natasha wait for the question.

            “Will you guys be Stevie’s godparents?” Bucky asks, nervously.

            Steve’s jaw drops, but Natasha is immediately off the couch and pulling [Name] up to hug her.

            “Thank you.” Natasha’s voice breaks as she whispers into her friend’s ear. “I…this is…”

            “Like I said, Nat. A no brainer.”

            [Name] looks to her left to see Bucky and Steve engaged in a sappy hug as well.

 

            The majority of the crew has left and only Steve remains. He and Bucky are still in the living room, chatting while [Name] rocks with her baby. She’s lightly humming to him when she hears a knock on the door jam.

            “Hey, Steve.” She grins at him. He walks into the room and pulls up a chair next to her.

            “Thank you, [Name]. For his name. For making me his godfather. It’s…I…I’m honestly speechless.” He admits.

            “You don’t have to thank me, Steve. You’ve done so much for me, so much for us.” Steve smiles and you two sit in comfortable silence for a while.

            “Y’know, sometimes I think what it would have been like…you know, if you had chosen me.” Steve sighs and [Name] follows with one of her own. “But, I don’t think I could’ve given all of this to you. You were right what you said we want different things.”

            “How’s the mission life treating you?” She asks, hoping to lighten the mood. It works and Steve chuckles.

            “Ah, well, you know. Kicking ass, taking names…it’s what I live for.” Steve shrugs.

            “I’m glad, Steve. I’m glad you’re happy.” He gives her one last smile before standing up.

            “See you soon?” He asks and she nods. Steve leans down and kisses her cheek, lightly before moving his head down to look at Stevie.

            “Don’t worry, kid. I’ll make sure you watch your language. God knows your parents won’t.” [Name] rolls her eyes at him.

            “Get out of here.” [Name] scoffs, lightheartedly.

 

            “Well, that was a fun night.” Bucky declares as he lays his son down for the night. [Name] steps to stand over his crib with Bucky.

            “God, for the first time in a long time, I’m exhausted.” [Name] laughs.

            “Tell me about it. It’s like one crying baby doesn’t even compare to having Tony, Sam, and Pietro in the same room.” They both snicker. Bucky tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know how I got so lucky, doll. To have you and Stevie…I just can’t believe it. Sometimes, it doesn’t even feel real.”

            “I know what you mean.” Bucky presses his lips to hers in a soft tender kiss.

            “How ‘bout I take you to bed and we get started on a sibling for Stevie.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

            “James Barnes!” [Name] mock gasps. “You are horrible.” She slaps his shoulder, lightly.

            “But you love me.” He tilts his head to the side.

            “More than life.” She kisses his jawline. “And you love me, too.”

            “Always.” He beams. “Off to bed?”

            “I’m gonna watch Stevie for a while. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

 

            As [Name] watches her little boy sleep, she allows herself to be proud of how far she has come. From [Name] [Last Name], to Experiment 96, to…someone else entirely. All those years of torture she endured have led her to the wonderful life she has now.

            She brings her hand down and caresses her son’s sweet face.

            “Sweet dreams, Stevie. You are loved. And you are home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm done with this story. It took nearly a year to write the whole thing and I'm proud. Thank you for reading, for liking, for commenting, and for just sticking with me. 
> 
> In the end, disregarding what most of the comments say, putting the reader with Bucky was just the right thing to do. 
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to give me some feedback in the comments or to just say bye :) 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.


End file.
